Bolond, ha azt hiszed, vége
by enahma
Summary: Harry, miután több éven keresztül harcolt a Világos oldalon, érzelmileg kiégve a mugli világba menekül. A háborúnak azonban távolról sincs vége, így hát Dumbledore érte küldi egyetlen szabad emberét – Pitont.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolond (ha azt hiszed, vége)**

Szerző: Enahma

A HPSSGenFest 36. kihívására: „Harry, miután több éven keresztül harcolt a Világos oldalon, érzelmileg kiégve a mugli világba menekül. A háborúnak azonban távolról sincs vége, így hát Dumbledore érte küldi az egyetlen szabad emberét – Pitont, akit persze volt tanítványa lelkiállapota és érzései a legkevésbé sem érdekelnek. Mit kezd azonban, ha meglátja, mit tettek a varázsvilág elvárásai a fiatal férfival?"

**Szerző megjegyzése**: ez az írás személyes kedvencem – és legkedvesebb költőm, Yeats verseit bőven idézem benne. A mottója Chris Reától van, akinek a zenéjének sokat köszönhetek.

**Figyelmeztetés**: az írás utalásokat tartalmaz a Főnix Rendjére. Több, a regényekből is ismert szereplő haláláról is említés kerül.

**Műfaja**: dráma

**Korhatár**: nincs

* * *

Fool if you think it's over  
Because you said goodbye  
Fool if you think it's over – I'll tell you why  
New born eyes always cry with pain  
At the first look of the morning sun  
You're a fool if you think it's over  
It's just begun

___Azt hiszed, vége van? Bolond!  
__Bár búcsút mondtál – ez igaz.  
__Azt hiszed, vége van? Bolond!  
__S azt is megmondom, miért vagy az!  
__A hajnali fény minden újszülött-kínt  
__jajgató sírássá növel.  
__Bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, vége.  
__Most kezdődik csak el._

(Chris Rea – Fool)

* * *

1.

Harry szórakozottan emelte szájához a teáscsészét, ahogy az ablakon keresztül Sydneyt bámulta üres szemekkel.

A tea keserű volt, az éjszaka pedig üres és fagyos, de nem mozdult. Halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát. Ismét csak ráhagyták a munkatársai, hogy egyedül végezze a munkát az állatkert hüllőházában. A kígyókat senki nem szerette igazán, s most, hogy a terráriumokat takarították, a munka nehezét Harryre hagyták: a nagy, mozgásra is lusta dögöket egyedül kellett emelgetnie egész nap.

Igazából azonban nem haragudott rájuk. Az ilyesfajta kimerültség volt a legjobb út a gyors és mély alváshoz, amikor nem csak fekszik hosszan, órákon keresztül álmatlanul az ágyon Ronra, Lunára, Lupinra, vagy éppen Hermionéra gondolva, akik…

Nem! Ebből elég. A teáscsésze halkan koccant, ahogy Harry visszatette a tányérjára, s elfordult az ablaktól. Ideje lefeküdni.

Belépett a kis konyhába, néhány gyakorlott mozdulattal elmosogatta a csészét és a szárítóra tette. Szerette, ha rend van körülötte. Sokszor egyenesen úgy érezte, hogy környezete rendjének megtartása nélkül nehezen elért belső tartása hamar darabokra hullana, s őt az őrületbe taszítaná. S még ha igazán nem is szeretett élni, a megbolondulás, mint alternatíva sem tűnt valami kecsegtetőnek. Jól emlékezett Neville szüleire – s neki még csak látogatója sem lenne…

Egy gyors zuhany után magára dobta a fürdőköpenyét, s kedvenc foteljébe huppant, hogy átlapozza az aznapi híreket, de csak a szokásos májusi uborkaszezon semmiségei néztek rá vissza unottan. Már épp a polc felé nyúlt, hogy levegyen egy könyvet, amikor valaki kopogott.

Harry keze megállt a levegőben, ahogy szeme gyorsan az órára pillantott. Fél tizenegy volt, nem éppen a legideálisabb szomszédlátogatási idő. Ami pedig másmilyen látogatókat illeti – nos, azokra meg nem volt kíváncsi. Itt, Sydneyben nem volt nagy ismerősi köre: csak kollégái az állatkertből, meg néhány szomszéd, s ez azt jelentette, hogy minden bizonnyal egyiküknek támadt hirtelen beszélgethetnékje. Talán nem is egészen józanul. Harry viszont nem óhajtott senkivel sem társalogni, ezért nem mozdult. A kopogás azonban percek múlva sem szűnt, s hallotta, ahogy látogatója félhangosan elkáromkodja magát. Elvigyorodott. A kis türelmetlen! Már éppen felállt, hogy mégiscsak ajtót nyisson, és megnézze, ki lehet odakint, amikor egy halk „Alohomorát" követően a zár engedett.

A következő pillanatban már a heverő mögött hasalt, s magában hevesen átkozta magát, hogy pálcáját is hátrahagyta abban a világban, amikor elhatározta, hogy egy teljesen átlagos mugli életet akar élni: igen, mint a Dursleyék, átlagosat, amelyben nincsenek őrült Sötét Nagyurak, s még őrültebb világos oldali diktátorok, mint Dumbledore – egy átlagos életet munkával, alvással, s talán később majd családdal is… Dumbledore pedig csináljon Voldemorttal, amit akar. Őt nem érdekli többé: ez már nem az ő háborúja.

Nem maradt senki, akiért érdemes lett volna harcolnia. Minden egyes temetéssel, úgy érezte, a valaha benne dolgozó szeretetből is elszivárgott egy rész, márpedig ez az egyetlen dolog, a szeretet lehetett csak az, amely képessé tehette volna a sötét szörny legyőzésére.

Ő viszont nem volt képes szeretni többé, így hát elmenekült. Most pedig itt hasalt a heverő mögött, de semmit nem volt képes kigondolni, hogy mentse a helyzetet.

– Potter – hangzott fel egy ingerült hang a szoba csendjében, és nem sokon múlt, hogy Harry ott helyben nem lett rosszul.

Éjszakai látogatója nem volt más, mint jó, öreg bájitalmestere, volt tanárai közül az egyetlen, akit megingathatatlan gyűlölettel gyűlölt.

Nem is szólva arról, hogy a legutóbbi alkalommal, amikor egy méternél közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, Harry végre visszafizetett valamennyit abból a kegyetlenségből, amellyel Piton hét éven keresztül mérgezte napjait. Az utolsó tanítási napon történt, amikor végső búcsújukat vették az iskolától: Harry minden cécó nélkül odalépett a férfihoz, aki immár nem volt képes fölé tornyosodni, s széles vigyorral, s nagy lendülettel orrba vágta. Piton orra azonnal eltört, de Harry egy pillanatra sem érzett megbánást, ahogy a férfi hátratántorodott, s arcát pillanatok alatt elöntötte a vér. Hét év folyamatos megalázás, nevetségessé tétel, kigúnyolás, lekicsinylés után egyszerűen elege lett. De az ütés nem csak magáért csattant, hanem mindenki másért is, akit Harry szeretett, de a rohadék megvetett: Ronért, akiből sosem lehetett auror a hiányzó bájitaltan RAVASZ miatt (pedig talán ha az lett volna, képes lehetett volna… állj, állj, erre nem szabad gondolni, hogy mi lett volna… a múlt az múlt, és nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni), s Hermionéért is, aki hiába volt a legjobb az osztályból, mindig csak maró gúnyt és fitymáló megjegyzéseket kapott az annyira vágyott elismerés helyett – de Piton még azután is kigúnyolta, hogy… de nem. Ez egy másik tiltott téma, amire nem szabad gondolni.

Attól a naptól kezdve Dumbledore mindig nagyon vigyázott arra, hogy csak külön-külön beszéljen velük, s amikor a rend összejött, kettejüket mindig olyan messze ültette egymástól, amennyire csak a helyiség engedte.

Nem is szólva arról, hogy az utolsó ilyen alkalom is már több, mint tizenegy hónapja volt…

– Potter, ne szórakozz. Tudom, hogy itt vagy – szólította Piton, és Harry nem látta tovább értelmét a lapulásnak. Amikor felállt, éppen szembe találta magát a zsíros hajú, lebiggyedő ajkú férfi pálcájával. Pitonban csak a ruhája volt szokatlan: úgy volt öltözve, mint egy közönséges mugli.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy aranyvérű körökben meghívás nélkül is illik csak úgy besétálni más lakásába – nézett Harry utálattal Pitonra és megigazította fürdőköpenyét. – De bárhogy is legyen, egy biztos: én nem hívtam ide magát, sőt, jelenléte nem kívánatos, ezért távozhat. Azonnal, ha lenne olyan szíves – intett az ajtó felé.

Piton elvigyorodott, s felemelte pálcáját, amely most így épp Harry szívét célozta. Arcán színtiszta élvezet tükröződött.

– Ó, nem, Potter.

Harry meg sem rezzent. Karba tette kezeit, s újabb utálkozó pillantást vetett a férfira.

– Ha nem akarja, hogy kihívjam a rendőrséget, távozzon.

– Rendőrséget? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton és szemöldökei csaknem a haja vonaláig emelkedtek. – Rendőrséget, Potter? Mi történt a pálcáddal? – Közelebb lépett.

– Amint azt maga is biztosan tudja, nincs pálcám. Dumbledore-nál hagytam. Most pedig takarodjon.

– Nem. – Piton felemelte a kezét és gondolkodást mímelve megdörzsölte az állát. – Úgy látom, kitűnő lehetőség ez arra, hogy rendezzünk bizonyos… számlákat, Potter.

– Rendezzünk! – Harry szinte kiköpött. – Ebben az egyenlegben még mindig maga áll tartozásra – hátat fordított és odébb lépett.

A következő pillanatban már a földön feküdt, estében lámpáját is magával rántva, ahogy Piton Impedimentája mozgás közben elkapta.

– Ez alkalommal nem úszod meg, Potter. Itt nincs Dumbledore, aki megvédhetne.

Harry a hátára hengeredett, de meg sem próbált felállni. Az udvariasságból is visszavett.

– Ölj meg nyugodtan, Piton. Isten látja lelkem, ez lenne életed első jócselekedete.

– Nem túlzás ez kicsit, Potter? – Piton előző gúnymosolya vicsorba fordult. Harry meg mert volna esküdni pedig, hogy Piton valami emelkedettebb kifejezést akart ölteni, de így sárgás, egyenetlen fogai kitűnően meglátszottak, rontva az összképet. Akaratlanul is elvigyorodott. – Nagy szavak… „jócselekedet"… Nem. Nem öllek meg, mert Dumbledore valamiért életben szeretne látni, de egy kis szórakozás mindenkinek jár.

Bár nem tudta, mit ért Piton szórakozás alatt, Harryt nem is igazán érdekelte. Fektében vállat vont.

– Essünk hát túl rajta. Ha befejezted, tudod hol az ajtó. Dumbledore-t üdvözlöm, és azt üzenem neki, hogy hagyjon ki a háborújából. Nem érdekel. Nem megyek vissza.

Úgy tűnt, Pitonnak volt nem elég szórakoztató Harry passzivitása, mert leeresztette pálcáját.

– Visszaviszlek, bármit is mondasz. Dumbledore parancsa világos: azt akarja, hogy menj vissza.

– Az én szavam is az: nem megyek. Na, hajrá, Piton, gyerünk azokkal az átkokkal, aztán tűnj innen. Az sem baj, ha nem élem túl. A te drágalátos Dumbledore-dnak legfeljebb találnia kell egy újabb megváltót, akit feláldozhat.

– Hogy mersz ilyen hangon beszélni róla? – Piton egészen az arcába hajolt, úgy kérdezte sziszegve.

– Gyerünk, Pipogyusz. Rajta, ne gondolkozz! Végre bosszút állhatsz mindazért, amit az apám tett veled negyed századdal ezelőtt…

Nem tudta folytatni. Piton tenyere nagyot csattant az arcán.

– Ne merészelj azon a néven nevezni többé!

Harry lenyalta kirepedt ajkáról a vért és elvigyorodott.

– Rajta, Pipogyusz. Menni fog ez jobban is. Nem árullak be Dumbledore bácsinak, ne félj. – Újabb pofon. – Remélem mostál kezet, Pipogyi. Nem szeretnék valami bájitalfertőzést összeszedni…

Piton keze újból közeledett, de ez alkalommal megragadta mellén a fürdőköpenyt, és a fotelba penderítette.

– Finite Incantatem – emelte le a Harryt még mindig fogva tartó Impedimentát. – Menj, vegyél fel valamit. Indulunk. Azonnal.

Harry lassan, nyugodtan kinyújtózkodott.

– Mondtam már, hogy nem. Nem megyek vissza. Viszlát. Az ajtó arra van – mozdította kezét a helyes irányba. – Remélem, ennyi elég volt ma estére. Jóéjt.

Szinte észre sem vette, amikor Piton elkapta a torkát, s arca szinte lehetetlen közelségben táncolt Harry szemei előtt.

– Nem, Mr. Potter. Maga bizony velem jön.

– Mondtam, hogy megölhetsz, Piton – hörögte kis levegőhiánnyal küszködve. – Én nem térek vissza. Ha Voldemort akar valamit tőlem, idejöhet. Itt várom. Addig pedig élni szeretnék – kirántotta nyakát a férfi kezéből, s a sajgó részeket fáradtan masszírozta a kezével. – Nem érdekelnek hány próféciát mond még Trelawney rólam, az életemről, a kutyáimról, vagy a macskáimról, a bélbaktériumaimról. Itt maradok, és igenis élvezni fogom azt az életet, amit végre én választottam magamnak, nem holmi híres vezetők, vagy félbolond jóslástanárok.

– A Sötét Úr megölte az… – kezdte volna Piton emelt hangon, de nem tudta befejezni, mert Harry leordította:

– TUDOM! – Majd kicsit csendesebben: – Tisztában vagyok vele. Nem szorulok felvilágosításra. De a halálom nem fogja visszahozni őket.

– De a… – Piton megpróbált közbevágni, de sikertelenül.

– Tudod, mi történt amikor hatodévesen megpróbáltam bosszút állni Sirius haláláért. Majdnem magam is átkerültem a sötét oldalra! Akkor év végén nem volt már szükségem Dumbledore-ra sem, hogy elprédikálja, hogy a bosszú nem lehet cselekedeteim mozgatója, hacsak nem akarom Tom Denemhez hasonlóan végezni! – Talpra ugrott, s ez alkalommal ő hajolt bele Piton arcába. – Vagy hozzád, Piton! Most pedig tűnj innen, vagy megint eltöröm azt a görbe orrodat!

Kitörése egy pillanatra meglepte Pitont, de hamar összeszedte magát: kifejezéstelen arcából csak szemei villogtak gyűlölettel.

– Vége a nagyjelenetnek, Potter?

De Harry már nem volt az a könnyen felpiszkálható tinédzser, mint régen. Huszonkét éves volt, egy háború sokat tapasztalt veteránja. Piton szavai nem dühítették immár, sőt, nem is idegesítették, inkább kicsit még szórakoztatták is.

– Nem tudom, melyik része nem volt érthető annak, amit mondtam, ezért elismétlem: kiégtem. Nem vagyok többé képes pozitív érzelmekre. Nem akarok gyilkolni, csak élni az életem, amíg lehet. Viszlát.

Pitonon hirtelen meglátszott, hogy gőze sincs, mit tehetne ebben a helyzetben.

– Te is tudod, Potter, hogy a prófécia szerint te vagy a… neked kell megölnöd – szűrte fogai közt a szót.

Harry keserűen nevetett fel.

– Az „üdvöske" szót kerested, nemde? – kérdezte gúnyolódva.

– Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, Potter!

– Menj a fenébe, Piton!

– Döntéseddel a varázsvilág halálos ítéletét írod alá!

– Majd küldök koszorút a temetésre, rendben? Egyébként is, miért kéne ezzel foglalkoznom? Soha, semmit nem kaptam attól a világtól! Mentsd meg te, ha annyira kell neked, de engem hagyj ki belőle! Eljöttem, döntésem végleges. Soha nem megyek vissza. És ha erőszakkal viszel vissza, az sem old meg semmit. Nem harcolok. Nem vagyok hajlandó meghalni értetek. Keressetek más bolondot, akit megfeszíthettek. Hát nem látjátok? Én is csak egy ember vagyok!

Sarkon fordult és a hálóba vonult. Bedőlt az ágyba, onnan kiabálta vissza: – Kifelé menet ne felejtsd el visszazárni az ajtót!

Piton láthatólag nem volt megértő hangulatban, mert egy pálcamozdulattal a semmibe tüntette Harry ágyneműit, majd az ágyát. A padló rémítően hideg volt, ezért Harry feltápászkodott.

– Te nyertél – morogta dühösen. – Itt töltheted az éjszakát és reggel ismét kínozhatsz, csak add vissza az ágyamat. Kapsz tiszta ágyneműt, ihatod a teámat, használhatod a fürdőmet, koptathatod a heverőmet, csak hagyj végre aludni.

– Én nem vagyok álmos, Potter.

– Az a te bajod. Ez az utolsó szavam. Vagy… esetleg távozhatsz is. Bármikor, amikor csak kedved tartja.

Ezzel a szekrényhez vonult, kihalászott egy garnitúra tiszta ágyneműt, amit Piton kezébe nyomott.

– Tessék. Van könyv a polcon, ha szórakozni akarsz. – Egy mozdulattal kivette a kissé dermedten álldogáló férfi kezéből a pálcát, majd kitolta Pitont az ajtón. Egy gyors záróvarázslattal biztosította éjszakai nyugalmát, majd helyreállította ágyát és lefeküdt.

Holnap. Majd holnap foglalkozik Pitonnal. Most csak aludni akart.

* * *

Miután Potter kipenderítette a szobájából, Perselus még egy darabig megkövülten ácsorgott a zárt ajtó előtt. A helyzet megzavarta. Valami nem stimmelt. 

Potter nem úgy viselkedett, ahogy viselkednie kellett volna, ahogy mindig is tett azelőtt, nem… Na persze jobb nem lett a rohadék, de… valahogy más.

Meg sem próbálta megátkozni az elvett pálcával, éppen csak kitolta őt, bezárta az ajtót és lefeküdt.

Két éve még nem úszott volna meg ilyen helyzetet sértetlenül – gondolta magában, de azt már nem tudta, mihez kezdjen a hirtelen előállt helyzetben, pálca nélkül. Persze üvöltözni elkezdhetett volna, de Potter valószínűleg egy gyors _Silencio_-val biztosította volna saját nyugalmát, s a végén még ő nézett volna ki komplett hülyének egy zárt ajtónak kiabálva.

Így tehát nagyot sóhajtott és megadóan a heverőre pakolta a karjában tartott ágyneműket. Potter gusztustalanul mugli lakásában kell hát töltenie az éjszakát, mielőtt a szemét kölyköt visszavihetné a Roxfortba, ahol ő maga is jóideje raboskodott: júliusban a Sötét Úr meglepő hirtelenséggel arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy kedvenc bájital mestere nem hű hozzá többé, és csak a Dumbledore által hasonló helyzet esetére kitalált vész-zsupszkulcs mentette meg az életét. Nem sokon múlt, hogy nem hagyta ott a fogát.

Volt „kollégái" hajtóvadászata azóta sem csitult, dühös mesterük kitartó üldözésre késztette őket.

Éppen emiatt jött elő Dumbledore ezzel a zseniális ötlettel: hagyja el az országot egy időre, s ha már úgyis világot lát, hát keresse meg Pottert is egyben. Azt ugyanis valahonnan kiderítették, hogy a hülyegyerek először az Egyesült Államokba vette útját váratlan lelépője után, de ott Perselus nyomot vesztett, és csaknem tíz hónapjába került, hogy biztosan kijelenthesse: Potter nincs többé az Államokban.

De aztán rámosolygott a szerencse, és itt, Ausztráliában egy hónapocska kutatás is gyümölcsözőnek bizonyult. Büszke lehetett magára.

Igaz, ez a helyzet kissé mégis idegesítő volt: a megtalált Potter lefegyverezte őt egy adag ágyneművel, amelyet megpróbált a nappali ülőgarnitúráján úgy elhelyezni, hogy kényelmes lehessen a fekhelye. Fáradt volt maga is, bármit is mondott Potternek: már két éjszakát ébren töltött…

Igen, reggel az első dolga lesz, hogy megöli a rohadékot.

Hogy meri őt kioktatni a szeretet fontosságáról azon a vinnyogó, panaszkodó hangon… Gusztustalan! És mennyire tipikusan Potteres!

Bár az igaz, annyira talán mégsem tipikus.

De miért is kéne neki ezzel foglalkoznia? Holnap majd szépen átadja a kölyköt Dumbledore-nak és kész. Aztán az öreg majd meggondozza kedvenc üdvöskéjének a lelkét, ha úgy akarja!

Döntésében megnyugodva Perselus engedett Potter felajánlásának, hogy válasszony egy könyvet a polcról. Igaz, csak mugli könyvek voltak, de elég sokat ismert közülük: gondosan és jó ízléssel válogatott gyűjtemény volt, a legjobbak.

Ez még jobban meglepte, mint Potter magatartása. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Potternek van ízlése?

Egy kis, szürke köteten akadt meg a szeme. Yeats…

Immár jó néhány éve annak, hogy utoljára a kezébe fogta az ír költő kötetét. Heather mennyire szerette! – gondolta mosolyogva, ahogy kivette a többi közül.

A kanapéhoz vitte, majd kényelembe helyezte magát. A könyv szinte magától nyílott ki, és Perselus szeme végigfutott a sorokon.

_Ha ősz leszel s öreg_

_Ha ősz leszel s öreg, s lehúz az álom,  
__s a tűznél bóbiskolsz, vedd le e könyvet,  
__lapozgasd, álmodozz csak régi, könnyed  
__pillantásodról: visszfény volt az árnyon._

_Hányan szerették jó kedved sugárát,  
__s imádták hű vagy hamis szerelemmel,  
__de én zarándok lelkedet szerettem  
__és változó arcod szomorúságát._

_S az izzó kandalló-rácshoz hajolva,  
__suttogd, kicsit fájón: hogy elszökött  
__a Szerelem, suhan a hegy fölött,  
__s elrejti arcát fátylas csillagokba._

_(Csillag Tibor fordítása)_

_When you are old_

_When you are old and grey and full of sleep,  
__And nodding by the fire, take down this book,  
__And slowly read, and dream of the soft look  
__Your eyes had once, and of their shadow deep;_

_How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
__And loved your beauty with love false and true,  
__But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
__And loved the sorrows of your changing face;_

_And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
__Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled  
__And paced upon the mountains overhead  
__And hid his face amid a crowd of stairs._

Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy Potter ne csupán ismerje, de szeresse is ezt a verset – olyannyira más volt, mint az az üresfejű, felfújt hólyag! És mégis, a könyv éppen itt nyílt ki, ennél a csodálatosan fájdalmas versnél, s maga mutatta, hogy tulajdonosa szerette ezt a verset, s visszatért hozzá újra meg újra, míg csak a könyv lapja egy öreg, ráncos arccá nem változott a sok forgatástól.

Kicsit közelebb emelte az oldalt, mert a papír olyan furcsa volt… Mintha valami vizes helyen lett volna sokáig, vagy valami nedvességet csepegtettek volna rá…

Oh.

Zavarában gyorsan ellapozott, s egy másik helyen ütötte fel a kötetet, ahonnan egy boríték csúszott ki, majd a földre hullott. Amikor utána nyúlt, egy pillanatra megakadt benne a levegő. Halotti bizonyítvány – a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium hivatalos pecsétjével.

S bár ismét kissé zavarba jött, felvette, s megforgatta kezeiben a sárgás borítékot.

Vajon mi oka lehetett Potternek arra, hogy éppen ebben a könyvben tárolja az ilyen jellegű iratait? Bizonyára Weasleyé. Vagy valamelyik másik barátjáé. Vajon melyiké lehet?

Kíváncsian nyitotta ki a lezáratlan borítékot, majd széthajtogatta a mugli módra hajtogatott iratot.

Amit látott váratlan volt és sokkoló, és érezte szemei sarkában a rég nem érzett nyomást, ahogy a könnyek megpróbáltak előtörni.

Nem! Nem! Ez nem lehet!

A papír legrosszabb félelmeit igazolta.

Egy világ omlott össze benne, ahogy meredt a papírra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fordította: eszkiesz**

**Átnézte: enahma**

* * *

2.

– Piton! PITON! Ébredj fel!

Perselus rettenetesen fáradtnak érezte magát, de a rázást nem lehetett semmibe venni. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét, hogy megnézze, ki az, aki ilyen vadul rázza, és nem okozott igazi meglepetést, amikor Pottert kiszúrta – naná, hiszen az ő lakásában voltak valahol Ausztráliában, ahol alig néhány órája a rohadék lefegyverezte őt egy rakat ágyneművel…

– Potter – ébredt fel hirtelen. – Add vissza a pálcám!

Meglepetésére a pálca a következő pillanatban már a kezében volt, Potter pedig éppen őrült sietséggel vett magára egy talárt.

– El kell tűnnünk! Még jó, hogy szeretsz ruhástul aludni, így legalább nem kell udvarolnom, hogy siess.

Perselus már éppen valamilyen csípős válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor egy kis mozdulattól a kényelmetlen, mugli ruha megfeszült rajta. Ettől valahogy elment a kedve a választól, és kedvetlenül ült fel, miközben az eddig a mellkasán pihenő könyv a padlóra csattant. A dereka fájt a kényelmetlen kanapétól, és kissé megmozdította a derekát, hogy a fájdalmat csökkentse. Szemei épp egy vonalba kerültek a nagy állóórával. Dühösen kiáltott fel.

– Hajnali két óra van! Mi a fenét képzelsz?

Potter rámeredt.

– Próbálj meg nem kiabálni, Piton. El kell tűnnünk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Mindjárt itt lesznek.

– Kik?

– A halálfalók. – Potter ingerülten felelt. – Varázsoltam. Ők észlelték. Itt lesznek azonnal, mihelyt megkapják az engedélyt a hoppanálásra. Bármikor itt lehetnek.

Ausztrália varázslótársadalma azóta használt országa körül hoppanálást megakadályozó védővarázslatokat, amikor a 19. század végén rájöttek, hogy a nagy országok varázslóinak legalsó, többnyire üldözött, vagy körözött elemei előszeretettel használják hazájukat a menekülésre, és rengeteg biztonsági problémával kellett megküzdeniük. Csak ez volt az oka, hogy még mindig életben vannak – tűnődött el Piton. Ha a Sötét Úr képes lenne egyenesen idehoppanálni, már mindketten alulról szagolnák az ibolyát. Szerencsére azonban Pottert felébresztette a bűntudata, vagy valamilyen hatodik érzéke, így van idejük menekülni…

– Értem – felelte, és az éjjeliszekrényre tette a könyvet. Potter egy pillanat alatt felkapta, és kelletlenül lépett odébb vele. Arcán annyi fájdalom és szomorúság tükröződött, hogy Piton majdnem megsajnálta. Szóval azok a nyomok a kölyök könnyei. De elhessegette az érzést, és figyelmét a cipőjére fordította.

– Ez… – kezdte, miután felhúzta a cipőjét, de nem tudta befejezni.

„_Capitulatus!_" – hangzott fel egy kiáltás, és a pálcája azonnal kirepült a kezéből. Potter megragadta az állólámpát, s ahogy lendületből az előbb hallott hang irányába dobta, teljes sötétség borult a szobára. Perselus erős szorítást érzett a vállán, ahogy Potter a hálószoba irányába próbálta kettejüket navigálni. Engedett az irányításnak: elvégre mégiscsak Potter lakásában voltak, s ő minden bizonnyal elég jól ismerte annak menekülési útvonalait.

Az előbb elszállt lámpa irányából cifra káromkodás hallatszott, ahogy a halálfaló a rakoncátlan elektromos eszközzel küzdött a sötétben, és Perselus akaratlanul is elvigyorodott. Nem a semmiért akarja annyira Dumbledore Pottert. Pálca nélkül is hatékony, mint előző este is.

Puff!

Bumm!

Két test ütközésének eltéveszthetetlen hangját hallotta elölről és elakadt a lélegzete. Támadóik legalább ketten voltak, de akár többen is lehetnek, ők meg csak ketten Potterrel, ráadásul pálca nélkülPech. Most Potter felől hallatszott káromkodás, s közben a sötétség is felszállt egy pillanatra: első támadójuknak végre eszébe jutott a _Lumos_ varázslat. Piton talpra ugrott, és megpróbált menedéket találni egy karosszék mögött, miközben Potter elkapta a másik embert, akivel az előbb összeütközött, maga elé fordította, úgyhogy a következő átok őt találta el, nem a kölyköt.

Ez profi mozdulat volt kétségtelenül, hiszen a gyilkos átok ily módon elkerülte Pottert, de a szoba ismét sötét lett, mert senki sem tud egyszerre két varázslatot működtetni. Piton hallotta, hogy Potter a pajzsul használt, immár halott támadót a földre dobja, aztán érezte, hogy újra megragadják a karját. A kölyök meg sem próbálta a halott pálcáját megkeresni. Újabb átkok szelték át körülöttük a levegőt, és a pálca nem érte meg, hogy kockáztassák érte az életüket. Úgyhogy Piton – szokása ellenére – nem szólt, csak a szemét forgatta, bár ez a sötétben teljesen felesleges volt. A következő pillanatban már egy kicsi helyiségben álltak, az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük. Potter kinyitotta az ablakot, és kifelé tuszkolta Pitont.

– El kellett volna venned a pálcáját! – mormolta Piton, és rámeredt a fiúra. De hiába bámult, mert a szoba túl sötét volt. Potter horkantott.

– Menj vissza, ha akarsz – préselte ki összeszorított fogai közül a hangokat – de én jobb szeretnék élni, akár pálca nélkül is.

Piton dühösen nézett Potterre a félsötétben (persze megint eredmény nélkül), de a fiú csak újabbat tolt rajta, majd szó nélkül kimászott az ablakon. Míg egyik ablakpárkányról a másikra másztak, átkozta magában Dumbledore-t, az egész rendet, és mindenkit, aki egyetértett a vén bolonddal abban, hogy neki kell megtalálnia Pottert.

Valahol egy ajtó nyikordult a sötétben. Potter gondolkodás nélkül belökte Perselus a következő ablakon, amely valami hihetetlen csoda folytán nem törött, hanem kinyílott és beengedte őket. A következő pillanatban már Potter is mellette volt, s az ablak biztonságosan bezárva nézett ki az aknára, ahol most minden bizonyára dühös üldözőjük tekintgetett utánuk.

A kamra hasonló volt Potteréhez, és a lakás beosztása is, állapította meg Perselus, ahogy végigóvakodtak a lakáson, majd egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ajtónyitás után végre kint voltak a lépcsőházban. Ott jártuk egyetlen bizonyítéka a csukott, de nem zárt ajtó volt.

Az utcára érve Potter még jobban felgyorsított, már csaknem futott, s Perselus nem tehetett mást, mint futott utána, mint egy kutya a gazdája után, magában ismét csak Dumbledore-t szidva. Kutya! Ráadásul Potteré!

Hangos robbanás hallatszott Potter elhagyott lakása felől, majd oly sok fájdalom és bűn visszataszító jele tűnt fel az égen: a Sötét Jegy. A fiú egy hosszú pillanatig sápadtan nézte a koponyát és a kígyót, majd sarkon fordult, majd sarkon fordult, s immár futva hagyta maga mögött élete romos maradványait.

– Perthbe kell mennünk – volt Potter első mondata, mikor már a lakástól messze egy szűk, sötét utcában gyalogoltak. Hangja nyugodt volt, arca visszanyerte rendes színét. – Ott vannak az egyedüli varázsló ismerőseim ebben az országban.

Piton úgy érezte, mintha fejbe vágták volna.

– Perth? Megőrültél, Potter? Hisz az ennek az elátkozott országnak a túlsó felén van!

Potter fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét, és sóhajtott.

– Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy pálcát szerezhess, és visszatérhess Angliába akár a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül, akár hoppanálva. Persze repülhetsz is, de szerintem nem túl biztonságos ilyen hosszú útra pálca nélkül menni, különösen a lakásomon történt kis találkozás után…

Piton egy pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni.

– Na és te? – kérdezte dühösen.

– Az nem a te dolgod, Piton. Te csak menj haza, és jelentsd Dumbledore-nak, hogy teljesítetted a parancsát: visszarángattál ebbe az értelmetlen háborúba.

– ÉN? Te voltál az, aki elvette a pálcámat!

– Te voltál az, aki fojtogattál, és nem hagytál békén!

Alig leplezett gyűlölettel meredtek egymásra. Végül Potter fáradtan legyintett.

– Jól van, okolj csak engem, ha ez tesz boldoggá. De most olyan gyorsan el kell érnünk a repteret, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

– Nem gondolnám, hogy lenne gép, ilyen lehetetlen időpontban. Még csak három felé jár – vetette közbe Piton, és Harry bólintott.

– Igazad van. Találnunk kell egy helyet, ahol kihúzzuk reggelig.

– Egy kocsma? – kérdezte Piton Harry csodálkozására.

– Kocsma? Éjnek idején?

Piton vigyorgott.

– Mindig találhatunk nyitott kocsmát, csak jó helyen kell keresnünk.

Potter újra megdörzsölte a szemét, és bólintott.

– Rendben. Akkor vezess, mert én egyetlen kocsmát sem ismerek a környéken.

* * *

Harry csodálkozására Piton tényleg talált egy nyitott kocsmát, és egészen megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell az utcán tölteniük az éjszakát. Végtelenül fáradtnak érezte magát: az élet, az egész élete romba dőlt – megint! Hirtelen hálát adott azért, hogy ösztönösen magához vette a Yeats kötetet, és most – egy ismeretlen érzéstől vezérelve – előhúzta, és gyöngéden megsimogatta a borítót.

Érzései annyira elborították egy pillanatra, hogy úgy érezte, megfullad. Ott kellett volna hagynia ezt is, élete többi kis részletével együtt, melyek nem egészen egy órája a semmibe vesztek. Talán az lett volna a legjobb: régi, elhasznált, fájó életét teljesen hátrahagyni és egy újat kezdeni, fájdalmas emlékek nélkülit – s mégis, ahogy a kis könyvet tartotta, ujjai olyan szorosan markolták, hogy ujjpercei elfehéredtek. Még az sem érdekelte, mit gondol róla Piton – valójában egyáltalán nem érdekelte Piton. Nem ennek a fajankónak a hibája volt, hogy megtalálták őket, ő is óvatosabb lehetett volna. Örült neki, hogy jelen pillanatban Piton sem érezte szükségét annak, hogy kioktassa valamilyen vélt, vagy valós hiba miatt, s csaknem barátságos csöndben üldögéltek: Piton sört ivott, míg Harry inkább egy erős teát kért, s azt kortyolgatta.

Piton saját maga hozta az asztalhoz az italokat, aztán pár perc csend után nyugodtan megszólalt:

– Nem gondolnám, hogy repülővel mehetünk, Potter. A rádió most mondta be, hogy megtalálták a halott halálfalót a lakásodban, és már keresnek is.

Piton csendes szavaira újra elöntötte a fájdalom. Úgy tűnik, a feje tetejére állt az élete.

– Jaj, ne – sóhajtott, és szórakozottan végighúzta ujját a könyv borítóján – Hát, nagy szarban vagyok. Pont, mint mikor Angliában voltam. Hát nem érdekes? – kérdezte hirtelen, és Pitonra nézett. – Valahányszor csak találkozom veled, mindig az események középén találom magam. Talán nem is én vagyok, aki vonzza a bajt, hanem te!

– Potter – morogta Piton fenyegetőn, de Harry nem ijedt meg.

– Egyéb ötlet, Piton? – kérdezte szemtelenül.

– Már mivel kapcsolatban, Potter?

– Hogy mit csináljunk most! Mindenképpen el kell érnünk Perthet. Nincs esélyem ellenük pálca nélkül, neked pedig haza kell menned.

– Inkább itt kéne találni valakit.

– Próbáld meg – Harry megvonta a vállát. – De figyelmeztetlek, Sydney túl nagy város ilyen bizonytalan kalandokhoz. Annak az esélye, hogy találj itt egy varázslót, kevesebb, mint az, hogy összefuss eggyel a régi jó kollégáid közül…

– Potter! – Piton felkapta a fejét, és vicsorogva rámeredt.

Harry gonoszul vigyorgott, és vállat vont.

– Mi a baj? Fáj az igazság?

Piton mozdulata, ahogy áthajolt az asztalon és megragadta Harry nyakánál az inget váratlan volt. A szavak csak úgy fröcsögtek Harry arcába.

– Te kis szarzsák, jobb lenne, ha befognád a szád! A te hülyeséged majdnem megölt még egy embert, egészen pontosan engem, de elhatároztam, hogy nem törődöm vele! A viselkedésed alapján viszont úgy gondolom – megrázta Harryt –, hogy téged rohadtul nem érdekel senki halála, amíg te magad biztonságban vagy!

Harry ökle szinte magától találta meg az utat Piton orráig (talán mivel már ismerte). A férfi fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal tántorodott hátra, vérző orrára szorítva kezét. Harry kihasználva a helyzetet, megragadta Piton nyakánál a pulóvert, ahogy ez előbb Piton tette vele.

– Bagoly mondja verébnek, nem gondolod, Piton? Te voltál halálfaló, nem én, te kínoztál és öltél meg embereket, hogy mersz azzal vádolni, hogy a gondatlanságom ölte meg a barátaimat?

Ellökte magától a férfit, aki visszazökkent a székre.

Piton felemelte a fejét, szeméből sütött a gyűlölet.

– Soha senkit nem öltem meg, Potter. Soha! – sziszegte és egy zsebkendőt szorított az arcához.

Harry válaszul röviden, élesen felnevetett.

– Nem? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Ez az évszázad vicce!

– Nem – felelte Piton égő szemmel. – És senki, ismétlem, _senki_ sem halt meg miattam! Nem úgy, mint miattad, te kis nyafogó, gusztustalan féreg! Sokkal több embert mentettem meg életemben, mint amennyit te el tudsz képzelni!

– Ó, milyen megható mese, Pipogyusz! De ugye nem gondolod, hogy elhiszem ezt a kis történetet! Elég sokat tudok rólad! Tudok jó pár dolgodról, arról, hogyan szervezi be Voldemort a követőit és hogyan kell bizonyságát adniuk a hűségüknek… _Véres_ bizonyságát.

Piton – Harry meglepetésére – nem vitatkozott, csak megvonta a vállát.

– Nincs szükségem arra, hogy higgy nekem, Potter. Te, aki megölted a legjobb barátaidat…

Ez övön aluli ütés volt újra. Harry elsápadt.

– Piton, te semmit sem tudsz arról, hogy…hogy…

– Micsoda remek szókincs! – vigyorgott Piton, még mindig vérző orrát pátyolgatva.

Harrynek kemény küzdelmébe került, hogy ne üssön újból. Már az az egy is hiba volt. Nem lett volna szabad elvesztenie az önuralmát – s még kevésbé nem lett volna szabad a vitát elkezdenie. De nem tehetett róla. Pitonnak már a puszta léte is irritálta, s gyűlölte Dumbledore-t, amiért ezt az aljas férget nemcsak megtűrte maga mellett, de meg is bízott benne.

Hirtelen elhatározással végül felállt, és mielőtt Piton egyet mozdulhatott volna, kisietett a helyiségből. Nem akart tovább egy fedél alatt lenni a rohadékkal. Ha még egy percet együtt kell lennie azzal az emberrel, akit életében majdnem a leginkább utált, megfojtotta volna. Csak az utcán állt meg, s engedte, hogy a gyengeség egy pillanatra elővegye, de aztán sietősre fogta a lépéseit, miközben szíve vadul vert a mellkasában, és Piton szavai, mint a sav marták szívét, értelmét: „_a legkisebb mértékben sem érdekelt, hogy miattad emberek halnak meg, amennyiben te biztonságban meghúzódhattál_".

– Hermione… – suttogta, és érezte, hogy forró könnyek csorognak az arcán. – Hermione… Ron… kedves, kedvesem… – A fájdalom elvette a szavait, ahogy látta azokat a fényes, életteli szemeket, a mindig mosolyra álló szájat, érezte azokat a szerető karokat maga körül… Régi, elfeledett álmaik egy csöndes, békés otthonról valahol vidéken sok gyerekkel és kutyákkal – de aztán minden elvétetett tőle, és kedvesének szemei kiürültek, csakúgy, mint álmaik, csakúgy, mint mindenkié, akit a halálos átokkal átkoztak meg. Álmai és reményei azon a napon pusztultak el, s nem is tértek, nem is térnek vissza…

Nincsenek már sehol a gyerekek, a kutyák, a vidéki ház, a béke – és nincs már sehol a kedves.

Hogy merte Piton csak úgy az arcába vágni azokat a rettenetes szavakat? Hiszen ő mindent megtett, hogy megvédje őket! Nem az ő hibája, hogy meghaltak! Mind meghaltak…

Nem érdekelte többé hogy megláthatják, sőt, jelen állapotában annak örült volna a legjobban, ha felfedezik, és jön Voldemort és megöli, és végre követheti szeretteit abban az elkövetkező „nagy kalandban" – már ha Dumbledore igazat mondott… Nem tudta, megbízhat-e a vén rókában egy ilyen fontos kérdésben. Túl sokszor elárulta akkor, amikor bizalmat szavazott neki.

Egy majdnem fájdalmas rántás rázta ki végül gondolataiból. Egy kéz ragadta meg a vállát és penderítette meg, mint egy fülön csípett gyereket. Aztán támadója, akit már a markolásáról felismert, meglepetten hőkölt hátra.

– Potter, gyere vissza – mondta kis szünet után. Nem parancsolta – bár Harry nem is hallgatott volna semmilyen parancsra. Piton nem volt már többé a tanára, aki kedvére dirigálhatott neki.

– Hagyjál békén, Piton! Megtetted, amit tenned kellett. Voldemort itt van, vagy hamarosan itt lesz, és akkor megküzdök vele. Menj most el!

– Ne drámázz itt nekem, Potter! Nem áll jól neked.

– Engedd el a vállam! – Harry hátralépett.

– Nem, Potter.

– És miért nem? Nem kényszeríthetsz semmire. – Harry látta Piton arcán, hogy ezt ő is felfogta, s elengedte a vállát. Harry bólintott, és megfordult.

– Akkor viszlát. Egyáltalán nem örülök, hogy láttalak.

Piton tett egy óvatos lépést Harry felé.

– Potter, várj!

– NEM! – Harry sietni kezdett, de hallotta Piton lépteit maga mögött. Elöntötte a düh. Miért nem hagyja végre békén?

– A könyvedet a kocsmában felejtetted.

A fenébe. Harry elszántan összeszorította a száját, és nem fordult meg. _Nincs rá szükségem. Már nincs. Az már a múlthoz tartozik. Nem hozza őt vissza._

Már majdnem rohant. Piton lépéseit még mindig közelről hallotta. _Miért nem hagy már békén ez a hülye?_

– Potter. Kérlek. Kérlek, állj meg!

A rekedtes szavak elfúltak. Piton alig kapott levegőt – valószínűleg az orra miatt. A hirtelen jött bűntudat végül megállásra kényszerítette Harryt.

A férfi szörnyen nézett ki. Arcát, szája környékét vér maszatolta össze, s leginkább egy jóllakott vámpírra emlékeztetett. De Harry most mégsem tudta élvezni a látványt. A lelke mélyén tudta, hogy igaza van. Hanyagsága majdnem megölte Pitont, és a férfi egészen addig nem hányta ezt a szemére, amíg a múltja miatt gúnyolni nem kezdte. Megadóan emelte fel a kezét, és egyenesen a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Nézd, Potter – Piton nem tudta befejezni, mert Harry félbeszakította.

– Sajnálom, Piton. Ez… rohadt dolog volt. – A férfi orra felé intett. Piton önkéntelenül hátralépett.

– Nem lett volna szabad Mr. Weasleyt említenem – mondta bizonytalanul.

Pár pillanatig csak álltak. Végül Harry bólintott, intett Pitonnak, hogy kövesse. Rövidesen egy üzlet előtt álltak. Harry intett a férfinak, hogy maradjon kint, ő maga bement a boltba, és hamarosan vissza is tért.

– Menjünk valami kevésbé látogatott helyre – dörmögte. Egy árnyékos utcán Harry elővett egy üveg ásványvizet és egy zsebkendőt. – Lemosnám az arcodról a vért. Ebben az állapotban nem vagy igazán szalonképes.

Piton visszamorgott valamit, de engedelmeskedett, és hagyta, hogy Harry megtisztítsa.

– Nem lett volna szabad megüsselek – mondta Harry, mikor befejezte.

Piton nem válaszolt, nem is bólintott, csak Harry kezébe nyomta a könyvet.

– Ez a tiéd – mondta halkan.

Harry olyan óvatosan fogta meg a könyvet, mintha valami rendkívül törékeny tárgy lenne.

– Köszönöm – motyogta.

– Jól tennéd, ha a saját arcodat is megmosnád – jegyezte meg Piton nyugodtan. Amikor Harry nem mozdult, elvette tőle a vizet és a zsebkendőt, és lemosta az arcát. Harry annyira zavarban volt, hogy egy szót se tudott kinyögni, csak állt, mintha gyökeret eresztett volna, míg Piton azt nem mondta:

– Meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy Perthbe jussunk. – Harry hálás volt, hogy olyan nyugodt a hangja.

– Szerintem bérelhetnénk kocsit – válaszolt bizonytalanul. – De nem hiszem, hogy a jelenlegi papírjaimmal… ó, és kellene valamit csinálnunk az én …ööö… személyazonosságommal.

– Dumbledore ellátott hamis papírokkal. – Piton elővett egy borítékot, amiben két igazolvány volt. – Az ilyen helyzetekre. Az egyetlen dolog, amit csinálnod kell, hogy tedd be ezt a két kontaktlencsét, és… növeszd meg kicsit a hajad. Az meg fogja változtatni az egész megjelenésed.

– Szerinted menni fog? – Harry óvatosan figyelte a férfit.

– Ez van. – Piton a homlokát ráncolta. – Nincs jobb megoldás.

– Nem bízom Dumbledore-ban – mondta Harry keserűen. Piton nem szólt, de várakozva nézett Harryre, míg végül kibökte: – Ha tudni akarod, ő volt az, aki megölte Ront. Ő, és nem az én gondatlanságom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fordította: eszkiesz**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**

* * *

3.**

Piton úgy meglepődött Potter mondatán, hogy meg sem próbálta elrejteni.

– Nézd Potter, akármit is mondtam a múltkor, nem gondolom komolyan, hogy te lennél a felelős, sőt, a Weasleyék sem. Ezért nem szabad hibáztatnod sem magad, sem mást.

Potter kihívóan emelte meg az állát. Ez a mozdulat mindig hihetetlenül bosszantotta Pitont. Érezte, hogy most is felkavarodik benne a düh, bármennyire próbálja is elnyomni.

– Te nem tudsz semmit arról az éjszakáról, Piton – mondta a kölyök, majd hirtelen témát váltott. – Mit volt az, amit arról a kontaktlencséről meg hajnövesztésről habogtál?

Piton szívesen folytatta volna az előbbi beszélgetést, és letolta volna Pottert Dumbledore-t illető durva szavaiért, de aztán átgondolva a dolgot, úgy döntött, hogy, hogy Potternek igaza volt, hogy békésebb vizekre evez. Az igazgató úgysem volt itt, és egyébként sem volt ez a legjobb időpont a veszekedésre vagy a vitára, és a felelősség további feszegetése pontosan errefelé vezetett volna. Úgyhogy megadóan előhúzott egy kis borítékot a zsebéből, és gúnyosan mosolygott: Albus ötlete nevetségesebb volt, mint valaha. Egy pillanatra összeszorította a fogát, hogy újra támadó dühe dacára megőrizze lélekjelenlétét, és sóhajtott egyet.

– Albus arra az esetre adta ezeket, ha mugli eszközöket kellene használnunk. Főképp repülőt, ahol az iratok elengedhetetlenül szükségesek, és azt gondolta, veszélyes a saját nevünket használni utazás alatt… Bár ha itt hamis név alatt éltél…

– Aha. James Poulter – motyogta Potter zavartan – Nem akartam, hogy megtaláljanak.

Piton vállat vont, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.

– Most, hogy a rendőrség keres, és valószínűleg fotójuk is van rólad, roppant kézenfekvőnek tűnik, hogy használjuk is ezeket az iratokat. Tiszta szerencse, hogy eddig nem ismertek fel.

– Talán mert csak a rádióban mondtak be, és nem adták le a fényképemet a tévében – motyogta Potter, de Piton nem figyelt a hülye kölyök nyafogására. Potter egyre inkább – csakúgy, mint a régi szép időkben – kezdett az idegeire menni, és ennek semmi köze nem volt az orrba veréshez. Maga a személyisége ingerelte: az elkényeztetett, a felelőtlen, a nyavalygós, a gyáva puhány, és most neki kell cserélnie a pelenkát… Gyűlölte ezt a helyzetet, és ki nem állhatta Pottert. De kényszerítette magát, hogy folytassa:

– Bár nem gondolom, hogy odaleszel a boldogságtól, ha meglátod a papírokat…

– Egyáltalán semmit sem akarok látni, amit Dumbledore küldött – morogta Potter, de Piton kimérten folytatta, mintha nem is hallotta volna Potter pampogását. Elővette a két igazolványt, és Potterét a férfi kezébe nyomta. Az maflán nézett az igazolványra, majd Pitonra.

– Amint látod, apa és fia vagyunk, Gabriel és Steven Paddock. Ezért küldött Albus kontaktlencséket is neked, és a hajadat pálca nélkül is meg tudod növeszteni olyasmire, mint az enyém…

– Mi? – Potter most teljesen bambának tűnt, és Piton elvicsorodott.

– Most mi a bajod? – húzta össze a szemöldökét.

– Na várj csak. Azt hiszem, nem értettem igazán, mit is mondtál.

Piton haragosan nézett, és fogai kivillantak.

– Úgy teszünk, mintha apa és fia lennénk…

– A részleteket értem, Piton. De nem értem az egészet. Nem is hasonlítok rád.

– Azért kell betenned a kontaktlencséket, és megnövesztened a hajad.

– Megnöveszteni a hajam – gúnyolódott Potter. – Menj már a fenébe, Piton!

Piton hirtelen közelhajolt és Potter arcába sziszegte: – Teljesen elment az eszed, Potter? Varázsló vagy, te szerencsétlen!

Potter hátratántorodott, és dühében elsápadt. Piton összefonta a mellén a karját, és elmosolyodott. Legvadabb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen megrázkódtatást tud okozni Potternek egy ilyen egyszerű megjegyzéssel.

A fiatal férfi dühe azonban egy pillanat alatt fordult egy olyan arckifejezésbe, amit Piton eddig csak súlyos betegek és gyászolók arcán látott.

– Igen, varázsló vagyok. És nem. Nem akarok úgy viselkedni, mintha az lennék. Kiszálltam, Piton.

Piton undorral elhúzta a száját.

– Látom, a mi kis üdvöskénk képtelen szembenézni a tényekkel! – mondta.

Potter válla megroggyant.

– Ron meghalt. Mindenki meghalt, akit szerettem – motyogta, sápadt arca szinte világított az utca sötétjében. – Nem tartozom többé ahhoz a világhoz.

– A te felelősséged…

– Tűnj a pokolba, Piton! Francba az egésszel! Nem felelek többé a varázslóvilágért! Megfosztottatok _mindentől_, ami kedves volt nekem, úgyhogy ne gyere nekem azzal, mi a felelősségem! – A mondat végére Potter hangja olyan éles lett, hogy sértette Piton fülét.

– Hisztériázunk, Potter? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Potter felhagyott a kiabálással, és megfordult, hogy elmenjen újra. Piton megragadta a vállát.

– Ó nem, Mr. Potter. Nem játsszuk tovább ezt a játékot. Álcáznod kell magad, aztán eltűnünk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. A mugli rendőrség keres. A halálfalók mindkettőnket keresnek. Azt mondtad, Perthbe kell mennünk, hogy az ismerőseiddel találkozz. Feltett szándékom, hogy veled megyek. Nincs időnk ilyen előadásokra, úgyhogy fejezd be ezt az ostobaságot AZONNAL!

Egy pillanatig azt gondolta, Potter újra behúz neki, olyan dühösen nézett. De aztán visszazökkent rezignált stílusába, és a hajába túrt.

– Rendben van – lehelte. – Rendben van.

* * *

Sok dolog volt, amit Harry sohase hitt volna el, ha saját szemével nem látja. Ilyen volt például az, hogy Piton tud autót vezetni. Gyakorlatlan volt, tény, de kétségtelenül tudott, és ez jobban felpiszkálta Harry kíváncsiságát, mint bármi más. Mikor és miért tanult meg Piton autót vezetni? Ez annyira mugli dolog, nem? És Pitonról, aki aztán igazán hamisítatlan mardekáros volt, még azt sem tudta elképzelni soha, hogy _félvér_ dolgokat megtűr vagy méltányol, nem hogy egy ilyen sárvérű, sőt, mugli dolgot, mint az autóvezetés. De elhatározta, hogy ezzel az idegesítő hülyével többé nem bonyolódik beszélgetésbe. Csak túlélik valahogy az utat Perthig. Akkor majd szépen elbúcsúzik a férfitól, aztán meg szépen megöleti magát Voldemorttal, és kész, passz.

Ó igen, meg fog halni, ez egy pillanatra sem volt kétséges. Hiába harcolt annyi éven át, még mindig szörnyen tapasztalatlan volt. Beletörődésének fő oka azonban mégsem ez volt, hanem az, hogy nem volt immár kiért harcolnia. Egy morzsányi sem maradt abból az erőből, amelyet Dumbledore még hosszú évekkel ezelőtt említett.

„_Van egy helyiség a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, aminek soha nem nyitják ki az ajtaját. Egy olyan erő lakik ott, ami csodálatosabb és szörnyűségesebb a halálnál, az emberi értelemnél, a természet erőinél. (…) Ebből az erőből van benned rengeteg, és nincs egy csepp se Voldemortban. Ez az erő hajtott, mikor Sirius segítségére siettél, és ez űzte ki belőled az éjjel a gonoszt. Voldemortnak nem volt maradása egy olyan testben, amit ennyire átjár az általa megvetett erő. Így végül is nem számított, hogy nem tudtad lezárni az elméd. A szíved mentett meg téged, Harry."_

Igen, most tudta, hogy értette Dumbledore. Csakhogy ő már abszolút képtelen szeretni. És a merő bosszúvágy nem elég, hogy elpusztítsa a sötétséget. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Sirius puszta emléke is túl sok fájdalmas gondolatot kavart fel benne, ami úgy szúrt bele, mint egy kés, és elakadt a lélegzete.

Annyi halál…

Olyan sok ember, akikkel törődött, akiket szeretett, akiket féltett… a semmibe tűntek, és nem térnek vissza. Azóta sem talált olyan embereket, mint a barátai voltak. A barátai… Piton nem is tudta, mit mondott, amikor az arcába vágta: „Teljesen elment az eszed, Potter? Varázsló vagy, te szerencsétlen!" Ugyanezt üvöltötte Ron Hermionénak, amikor csapdába estek az ördöghurokban, még elsősként. Fájdalmasan dobbant meg a szíve. Ron, Dumbledore tervének áldozata volt Lunával és a kedvessel együtt… Soha, senki nem lesz olyan, mint ő volt. Bolondság volt azt hinnie, hogy túljut rajta valaha is.

Nem, semmi esélye, hogy túljusson rajta. Belegyökeresedett a múltba, és rabja lett azoknak az embereknek, az emléküknek. Talán igaza volt Pitonnak, hogy eljött, és visszarángatta ebbe az értelmetlen háborúba, amiben csak vesztes lehet. Akármi is történik, vége lesz, és kit érdekel, ha Voldemort éli túl? Végre ő is átléphet azon a függönyön, ami az életet a haláltól elválasztja, és végre megtalálhatja a békét, amiben olyan ritkán lehetett része életében.

Ebből a nézőpontból Piton iránt érzett ellenszenve gyerekesnek és teljességgel jelentéktelennek tűnt.

Amikor így, a szokásos elvakult gyűlölet nélkül nézett a mellette ülő férfire, elcsodálkozott. Mintha egy teljesen más ember ült volna a zsíros hajú bájitaltanár helyén.

Persze zsíros hajú volt most is, de már megjelentek az első ősz tincsek a halántékánál. Ez megrémítette. De hát Piton… Piton még nem lehet olyan öreg… Negyvennégy éves, alig húsz évvel idősebb nála: ugyan már nem fiatalember, de a varázslónormák szerint még csak felnőttkora legelején jár. És mégis: karikás, árnyékos szeme, szikár arcának sápadtsága, kezének könnyű remegése világosan árulkodott jelenlegi testi-lelki állapotáról. Úgy festett, a férfi teljesen kimerült, és az összeroppanás küszöbén áll.

– Szólj, ha fáradt vagy, majd átveszem – szólalt meg óvatosan.

Piton felemelte a szemöldökét, de nem vette le pillantását az útról.

– Nincs jogosítványod – felelte egy kicsit mérgesen, de a szokásos gyűlölködés nélkül.

Harry tiltakozni akart, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Steven Paddockként semmije nincs a személyi igazolványán és a vadonatúj arcán kívül, ezért sóhajtott.

– Akkor meg kell állnunk. Muszáj pihenned. Szarul nézel ki.

– Nem szükséges, hogy aggódj miattam, Potter – felelte Piton a régi gyűlölettel. Harry kísértést érzett, hogy hasonló indulattal feleljen, de visszaemlékezett előbbi gondolataira, és várt egy pillanatot.

– Rendben van – felelte végül nyugodtan. – De akkor is meg kell állnunk. Vécére kell mennem. Te pedig megihatnál egy kávét…

Piton egy kicsit bólintott, jelezve, hogy megértette Harry kérését, és fél óra múlva megálltak egy benzinkútnál.

A mosdóból visszajövet látta, hogy Piton kiszállt az autóból (nyilvánvalóan tankolt már), és az ajtónak támaszkodva a környékbeli hegyeket bámulja. Ahogy közelebb ért, szomorúságot látott meg az arcán, kimerültséget és fájdalmat.

Egy gondolattal később azt is észrevette, hogy Piton sír.

Ez annyira megdöbbentette, hogy mozdulni sem bírt.

Piton sírt. Csöndesen és méltósággal. Egyenes háttal állt, markolta a kocsi ajtaját, kezén az inak, mint a kifeszített kötél dudorodtak, száját összeszorította, szemét lehunyta. De lassan csorgó könnyei, és válla finom remegése mégis elárulták.

Annak ellenére, hogy a látvány megrémítette, Harry tudta, mit mondana Piton, ha észrevenné, hogy leskelődik, úgyhogy visszahátrált az üzlet felé, hogy vásároljon valami ételt és italt, míg Piton megnyugszik. Nem sietett vissza. Csak mikor látta, hogy Piton elengedi a kocsi ajtaját, akkor lépett ki a kis üzletből, és sétált vissza az autóhoz. Szó nélkül Piton kezébe nyomta a papírpoharat, és megkerülte a kocsit, hogy visszaüljön a helyére. A könnyek nyoma még mindig ott volt a fáradt arcon.

* * *

Piton pontosan tudta, hogy túlságosan ki van merülve. Normális esetben soha nem mutatta volna ki fájdalmát, szomorúságát senki előtt, különösen pedig Potter előtt nem, de az utóbbi napok nagyon nehezek voltak. Két nappal ezelőtt kapta meg Minerva levelét Draco haláláról, és azóta képtelen volt lehunyni a szemét. Dementorcsók… A fájdalom és az önvád egyaránt gyötörték. Többet kellett volna tennie, hogy megmentse ettől a sorstól, nyíltabbnak kellett volna lennie, kihasználnia azt, hogy a fiú felnéz rá. Talán megelőzhette volna, talán Draco sosem csatlakozott volna a Sötét Nagyúrhoz… de elhibázta. Draco végül követte apját a pokolba a Creevey család kiirtásáért. Még véres volt a keze, mikor a minisztériumi aurorok elkapták, Narcissa pedig megölte magát a fia halálának éjszakáján.

Két éjszakát azzal töltött a hotelszobában, hogy hülyére igya magát, és felejtsen, de sem berúgni, sem aludni nem tudott.

Amikor pedig végre rátalált Potterre, az összes könyv közül éppen azt kellett kihúznia: a Yeats kötetet a halotti bizonyítvánnyal! Az volt a végső csapás. Mindennek a tetejébe pedig ott volt Potter nyavalygása és agresszivitása…

A kölyök azonban most még innivalót is hozott, és bár biztos volt benne, hogy látta sírni, egy szót sem szólt, csak a kezébe nyomta a jó erős teát, és beült a helyére.

Talán mégis szorult Potterbe némi jóérzés.

– Köszönöm a teát – mondta végül, mikor visszaült a kocsiba.

– Szívesen – felelte Potter semleges hangon. – Hoztam szendvicset is, ha éhes vagy.

Bólintott, és elvett egyet, és elengedte magát az ülésben, miközben fáradtan rágni kezdett. Egész baráti csendben eszegettek.

– Mit fogsz csinálni, ha Perthbe érkezünk? – kérdezte Piton, miután lenyelte az utolsó falatot.

– Szembenézek Voldemorttal.

Egyszerű volt a válasz, és hiányzott belőle _valami_, ami mindig jelen volt a fiatalember hangjában, ha vele beszélt. Mi lehet az? – tűnődött Piton, míg visszafordult a kocsival az útra. A pofátlanság? A bosszantás? Az ingerültség? Az idétlenség?

Némi időbe telt, míg rájött, hogy Potter hangjából az addig mindig jelenlévő – és az ő érzéseivel mindenkor összhangban lévő – gyűlölet és dac hiányzott. De miért?

A válasz úgy érte, mint egy újabb orrba vágás. Sírt, és Potter látta. És most a kölyök szánakozik miatta!

Elfutotta a harag. Hogy mer Potter szánakozni fölötte?

De ahogy a fiú felé fordult, nem látott a fiatal arcon sem szánalmat, sem hasonló érzést. Félelmet látott, fáradtságot és szomorúságot, ahogy Potter a szélvédőn keresztül a semmibe bámult.

Eddig feszülten markolta a kormányt, de most lazított a szorításon, és figyelmét újra az útra fordította.

– Bekapcsolhatod a rádiót, ha akarod – mondta nyugodtan.

– Nem, köszönöm – felelte Potter. – Jobb szeretem a csendet.

Piton bólintott

Ezután órákig csendesen ültek. Késő délután volt már, mikor Potter újra megszólalt.

– Miért éppen téged küldött Dumbledore?

– A Sötét Nagyúr rájött, hogy kém vagyok – felelte Piton. – Dumbledore azt akarta, hagyjam el Angliát, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet – tette hozzá keserűen.

– Á, értem. Az öreg még mindig szeret mások helyett döntéseket hozni.

A gúnyos neheztelés Potter hangjában meglepte Pitont.

– Hogy érted ezt?

Potter megvonta a vállát.

– Mi csak bábuk vagyunk az ő Voldemort elleni játszmájában. Nem törődik sem az érzéseinkkel, sem az elhatározásainkkal. Csak használ minket: téged, engem, a rendet… Még Caramelt és a minisztériumot is, ha nem tévedek.

– Potter – dörmögte fenyegetően Piton, de a kölyköt nem hatotta meg a hangnem.

– Az egyetlen különbség közte és Voldemort között az, hogy a mi karunkon nincs jel…

Piton úgy taposott a fékre, hogy majdnem kirepültek a szélvédőn. A következő pillanatban galléron ragadta a fiút, és megrázta.

– Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz – suttogott, de remegett a dühtől. – Nyavalyogsz, mint egy elkényeztetett gyerek, anélkül, hogy tudnád, mi az igazi különbség. – Elengedte Pottert, visszalökte az ülésre, és lángoló dühvel nézett a szemébe. – Te nem tudod, milyen a Sötét Nagyurat szolgálni, Potter. Te nem tudod, milyen ölni, kínozni, és megkínzatni, te nem tudod, mit jelent, amikor fel kell adnod az életedet egy őrültért, aki megköveteli, hogy mindent alárendelj neki, érted, mindent! A vagyonod, az eszed, a családod, a tested nem a tiéd többé, hanem az övé, az övé egyedül, és hidd el nekem, ő használja is: elveszi tőled, kifacsarja, és, ha már megunta, visszadobja. – Közelebb hajolt a sápadt fiúhoz. – Nem tudod, mit beszélsz. Egyáltalán nem ismered Dumbledore-t. Ő gyűlöli ezt, gyűlöli az életünket irányítani, de meg kell tennie, ha meg akarja nyerni ezt a háborút.

– Szövetségesként, egyenrangúként bánhatna velünk, de nem, ő nem bízik bennünk! – vágott Potter vissza. – És most nem rólad beszélek, hanem rólam, Piton! Rólam, a csodafegyverről, aki nem egy személy, csak egy puszta _dolog_, amit felhasznál ebben a háborúban. Soha nem kérdezte meg a véleményemet! Soha, érted? Sose mondta el az indokait, amikor kért tőlem valamit! Rám erőszakolta, hogy okklumenciát tanuljak tőled, kényszerített, hogy bájitaltant tanuljak az utolsó két évben, noha nem feleltem meg az RBF vizsgán, kényszerített, hogy részt vegyek az aurorképzésen, pedig a hetedik év elejétől kezdve már nem akartam auror lenni, kényszerített, hogy lépjek be a rendbe… És ott is: az én megbízásaim valahogy mindig olyan homályosak voltak. Biztos emlékszel, hogy sosem beszéltünk az én feladataimról a rend gyűlésein, és mindig tudatlanságban tartott az ő szándékait és az én szerepemet illetően ebben az egész szarságban, végül pedig beköpte Voldemortnak, hogy hol van a lakásom, és ezzel megölte azt a három embert, aki nekem a legfontosabb volt, és a végén volt képe _azt_ mondani, hogy csak meg akart védeni! „Kedves fiam…" – utánozta az igazgató hangját –, „nem hagyhattam, hogy megöljenek." – Potter a térdére vágott felindultságában.

– Potter – próbálta Piton lecsendesíteni, de nem jutott szóhoz, mert a másik folytatta.

– Te saját döntésedből csatlakoztál először Voldemorthoz és később Dumbledore-hoz, a saját, szabad akaratodból, de én soha életemben nem tehettem azt, amit akartam! És Dumbledore félt, hogy nem azt az utat választom, amit ő szán nekem, ezért szégyentelenül manipulált, és ezzel elvett tőlem mindenkit, aki nekem kedves volt!

Potter hangja suttogássá halkult, és Piton – először életében – sem gyűlöletet, sem bosszankodást nem érzett. A kölyök hangjában volt valami, ami nem engedte, hogy élesen vagy sértő módon válaszoljon. Potter most megroskadt vállal, fejét lógatva ült mellette, és Piton végre meglátta a gyűlölt Potter arc mögött az embert, aki tele van érzéssel, félelemmel, fájdalommal, s ez csendre intette.

– Értem – törte meg a csendet sokára, majd elindította a motort, és visszakormányozta az autót az útra.

Bár nem szerette Pottert, el kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van. Lelkiismerete kötelezte, hogy elismerjen olyan dolgokat, amelyeket eddig nem vett figyelembe. Engednie kellett, mert a másik panaszának jogossága nagy súlyként nehezedett rá.

S a tény sem, hogy _ő _volt az, aki Dumbledore Potter lakására vonatkozó bizalmas információját Voldemortnak továbbította, könnyített ezen a súlyon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fordította: eszkiesz  
Átnézte: enahma**

* * *

4.

* * *

Harryt őszintén meglepte Piton viselkedése. Azt várta, hogy a férfi kiabálni fog, lehordja, talán meg is üti, de a figyelmes visszahúzódás és a megértő szó teljesen váratlanul érte. Váratlanul, mégsem kellemetlenül: inkább olyan volt, mint a fegyverszünetet jelző fehér zászló – és Harry elfogadta ezt a néma gesztust. Harry elfogadását talán az is segítette, hogy sírni látta a másik férfit, és megértette, hogy ugyanolyan ember, mint bárki más. Szörnyű természetű ember, de mégis – ember.

Piton még mindig nem volt szimpatikus számára, de az eddig oly hevesen lobogó gyűlölet is eltűnt a szívéből. Ez igazi megkönnyebbülésként érte: Harry szó szerint úgy érezte, fölemészti a gyűlölet, és talán még jobban is gyötörte, mint Pitont.

Most, hogy jobban érezte magát a férfi társaságában, szundított egyet a beszélgetés után, és csak este nyolc óra tájban ébredt fel, kipihenten és kevésbé feszülten. Piton nem engedett magának egy egészen kis megállást sem, egész idő alatt vezetett, szemét le nem vette volna az útról. Harry időnként rápillantott, és azon gondolkozott, vajon mikor fogja beismeri, hogy nem bírja tovább: egyre laposabbakat pislog, és nem képes elnyomni az ásítozást. Harry először azt gondolta, majd ő javasolja, hogy álljanak meg, de aztán letett róla. Nem akart egy újabb, teljesen fölösleges vitát nyitni a vezetés alatti fáradtság veszélyeiről. De azért készenlétben állt, hogy felébressze Pitont, ha elaludna.

Csak kétszer álltak meg a nap folyamán, és az első csillagok már kezdtek feltűnni a sötétlő égen, amikor a férfi végre feladta.

– Muszáj megállnunk. Képtelen vagyok akárcsak még egy percig nyitva tartani a szemem – mondta, és befordult az első benzinkúthoz. – Végül is már elhagytuk a hegyeket – mormolta, amikor kiszállt az autóból.

Harry követte. Jólesőn nyújtózkodtak.

– Hozok valamit inni – ajánlotta fel Harry. Piton szórakozottan csak biccentett egyet. Harry egy jó, erős teát vett Pitonnak, magának pedig egy kávét, mert tudta, hogy egyiküknek őrködnie kell éjszaka. Nem mintha – őrség ide vagy oda – lenne bármi esélyük, ha a halálfalók megtalálnák őket, de nem ez volt a fontos. Jól jött egy ilyen őrködés, hogy egy kicsit egyedül legyen, és gondolkozhasson.

Furcsa módon Pitont meghatotta Harry figyelmessége a teával.

– Nem kellett volna… – motyogta, de alig bírta a szemét nyitva tartani. Pár pillanattal később Harry vette ki gyengülő szorításából a még félig telt poharat.

– Jobb, ha nem öntöd magadra – mondta, és leengedte a férfi ülését, hogy kényelmesebb helyzetbe kerüljön. – Túl forró.

– Kösz…. – jött a válasz.

Piton abban a pillanatban elaludt, ahogy letette a fejét, és nemsokára összekuporodott az ülésen, lábát a melléhez húzta. Ez a férfi most mellette annyira különbözött attól az állandóan dühös, ingerült embertől, amilyennek eddig ismerte, hogy Harry akaratlanul is azon kezdett töprengeni, hogyan is alakult kettejük kapcsolata. Egy nappal ezelőttig minden egyszerű volt: gyűlölték egymást, és kész. Ez a gyűlölet még Piton iskolás éveiben kezdődött, és akkor még James Potter volt a tárgya, később csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy a férfi gyűlöletére Harry undorral és haraggal válaszolt. A helyzetet aztán tovább rontotta, hogy Harry ötödik éve után Dumbledore tovább erőltette az okklumencia és bájitaltan leckéket. És miután Harry – mivel attól félt, hogy még több szeretett embert veszít el – hamarosan kiemelkedően jó lett okklumenciából, a bájitaltan órák váltak pokollá. Haladó bájitaltan háromszor volt egy héten, és Piton sosem felejtette el éreztetni, hogy csak az igazgató kedvéért tűri meg Harry jelenlétét az osztályban. Harry jól emlékezett a megaláztatás és a tehetetlen düh könnyeire, és sokszor csak Hermione keze fogta vissza attól, hogy valami megbocsáthatatlant (vagy _főbenjárót_) kövessen el a férfival szemben.

Aztán Hermione elment, ő pedig egyetlen griffendélesként egyedüli célpontja lett Piton gúnyolódásának, amely nemhogy nem csillapodott, hanem még fokozódott is, egészen addig, amíg egy alkalommal Harry szapulásába valahogy belefoglalta Hermionét is. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Harry otthagyta az órát, és meg sem állt Dumbledore irodájáig.

Az igazgató leállította ugyan Piton órai gúnyolódását, de nem állíthatta le az egyéb kiszúrásokat, amelyek végül oda vezettek, hogy a Griffendél év végére az utolsó lett a házak versenyében.

Igaz, akkor ez Harryt már nem érdekelte. Tanév végén beverte Piton orrát, és Piton azóta óvatosan bánt vele.

Viszonyuk az utóbbi napokban sem volt egyszerű. De Harry – meglepetésére – úgy érezte, hogy elindultak a megbékélés felé. Piton igazán segítőkész volt, és még a kocsmabeli affér után is igyekezett, már amennyire tőle telt, hogy kerülje a konfliktust. Pedig Harry mindent megtett, hogy provokálja. Mindez megváltozott, amikor a férfit sírni látta. Piton bízott benne annyira, hogy sírt a jelenlétében – gondolta, és a gondolat egy kicsit meghatotta. És mintha Piton megértette volna Dumbledore elleni panaszait is. Sőt, mintha még bűntudata is lett volna. Elég meglepő: Piton és bűntudat. Piton még azt is elfogadta, hogy vitába szálljon vele, és semmibe vegye azokat az élményeket, amelyeket halálfalóként gyűjtött. Ó igen, Harry tökéletesen megértette, amit Piton az oldalakról és a választásokról mondott. De neki soha nem adatott meg, hogy szabadon választhasson.

Életében _egy _szabad döntése volt, egyetlenegy, de eltitkolta az igazgató és a Rend elől – és mennyi tragikus halál lett a vége!

Dumbledore.

Ó, mennyire, mennyire gyűlöli!

A Yeats kötet szinte magától nyílt ki a kedvencénél.

_Volna csak enyém az ég köntöse, _

_arannyal hímzett ezüstszínű fény, _

_az ég kék, sötét s szürke köntöse, _

_melyben az éj jár s a hajnal s a fény, _

_azt teríteném lábaid elé: _

_de minden kincsem csak az álmaim; _

_álmaim terültek lábad elé; _

_lépj lágyan; amin jársz: az álmaim. _

(Szabó Lőrinc fordítása)

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths, _

_Enwrought with golden and silver light, _

_The blue and the dim and the dark cloths _

_Of night and light and the half-light, _

_I would spread the cloths under your feet: _

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams; _

_I have spread my dreams under your feet; _

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams. _

A vers végére ugyanúgy összehúzta magát, mint Piton, és rázta a néma zokogás.

Álmok – semmi más nem maradt meg az ő gyönyörű kedveséből, csak por és álmok. És semmi sem hozhatja vissza többé. Hiánya olyan fájdalmas volt, mintha kitéptek volna valamit a mellkasából. Erősen markolta a könyvet, és észre sem vette, mikor zuhant szokásos, rémségekkel teli álmainak egyikébe.

* * *

Piton halk horkolásra ébredt, s ahogy megfordult, pont szemközt találta magát Potterrel, aki világfájdalmas arccal a már ismerős Yeats könyvet szorongatta. Ahogy elnézte Pottert így, alvás közben, már egyáltalán nem hasonlított ahhoz az arrogáns kis féreghez, akinek mindig ismerte. Csak egy törékeny fiatalembert látott, tele mély sebekkel és félelmekkel, útban a végzete felé. Ez a gondolat megrázta Pitont.

Olyan fiatal… Alig idősebb, mint az apja volt, mikor meghalt, hogy a családját védje… Nem tudta miért, de kinyújtotta kezét, és gyengéden megérintette a fiú vállát, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Csak álmok… – motyogta Potter, és könnyek szivárogtak szemhéja alól. – Lépj lágyan… Szerelmem, szerelmem, nyisd ki a szemed, kérlek, kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül… Majd Solidusnak nevezzük, Solidusnak… – Nevetés és sírás egyszerre keveredett az arcán. – Ne lépj az álmaimra édes, fáj…

Pitonban meghűlt a vér. Nem tudta ugyan, hogy miről álmodik Potter, a szavak jelentése mégis nyilvánvaló volt. Solidus? A következő pillanatban Potter megragadta a kezét, és közelebb húzta.

– Fázom… – suttogta. – Az ég köntösét akarom… ő ott van…

Piton nem tudta, mit tegyen, de megpróbált segíteni. Közelebb hajolt a fiatal férfihoz, és kissé ügyetlen mozdulatokkal megsimogatta a vállát.

– Az ég ajtaja… ő ott van… hadd menjek…

Pitonnak egy pillanatra össze kellett szednie az akaraterejét, hogy el ne bőgje magát.

– Ssssss… – suttogta, mert torkát összeszorította a szomorúság.

– Szegény vagyok, nincs köntösöm… elhagyott… – Úgy tűnt, Potter lassan ébredezik. – Elhagyott… Ron… Luna… elhagyott, pedig megesküdött, hogy sose…

Piton mély levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Ébredj fel! – mondta hangosan. – Potter, ébredj fel, ez csak álom!

Potter teste megfeszült: ez volt az első jele annak, hogy ébren van. Piton óvatosan visszahúzta a kezét, hogy helyet adjon Potternek, majd zsebkendő után kotorászott a zsebében. Mikor megtalálta, Potter kezébe nyomta, és kiszállt a kocsiból.

Gyönyörű volt a friss nyári reggel, és még nem is volt nagyon meleg. Piton kinyújtóztatta elzsibbadt tagjait, és tornázott egy kicsit, hogy meginduljon a vérkeringése. Potter még mindig összegömbölyödve ült, úgyhogy elindult a benzinkút kis boltja felé, hogy vegyen valamit reggelire. Mire visszatért, a fiú összeszedte magát, bár elfordította a fejét, mikor Piton visszaült a kocsiba.

Piton teával és szendviccsel kínálta, és szándékosan nem tett említést az előbb történtekről. A fiú elfogadta a teát, de rá se nézett az ételre. Piton elhatározta, eltereli figyelmét az előbbi zavarba ejtő eseményről, s ezért megkérdezte:

– Honnan tudtad tegnap, hogy utánunk jöhetnek?

Potter zavarba jött.

– Mármint mikor? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– A lakásodban. Felébresztettél az éjszaka közepén, a támadás előtt… Honnan tudtad, hogy jönnek?

– Ja, hogy az… – Potter sóhajtott. – Voldemort megérzi, ha varázsolok.

Piton meglepetten bámult rá. – Ez nekem új.

– Ez azóta van, hogy ő… khm… megszállt engem ötödikes koromban a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Azután… érezni kezdtem az ő gondolatait… és mindig tudtam, hogy hol van, és mit csinál. Ezeket elmondtam az igazgatónak, és ő attól fogva erőltette újra, hogy tanuljak veled okklumenciát. Mint tudod, valamennyire sikerült is elsajátítanom, de azok az érzések sosem szűntek meg. Hermionénak is elmondtam, utánanéztünk a könyvtárban, és rájöttünk, hogy ez valós érzés, és valószínűleg kölcsönös. Így aztán elkezdtem megosztani Dumbledore-ral mindazt, amit Voldemortról megtudtam, de Voldemort is hamar rájött, hogy mi a helyzet, így mindketten abbahagytuk a varázslást, hogy ne legyünk nyomon követhetők.

– Á, értem – Piton bólintott. – Ezért nem engedett az igazgató sose harcolni vagy varázsolni, hacsak nem volt feltétlenül szükséges.

– Nem értettem, most sem értem, hogy miért. Én azt akartam, hogy találjon meg, és legyen vége ennek az egésznek. De Dumbledore mindig ellenkezett, hogy még nem vagyok rá kész. És végül az ő ellenállása ölte meg Ront… és másokat is. Aztán én kiszálltam.

Piton ismét bólintott, majd figyelmét az autóra fordította. – Mehetünk?

– Rám vártál? – Potter úgy bámult rá, mintha hirtelen két feje nőtt volna.

– El kéne menned a mosdóba, mielőtt indulunk – javasolta Piton kis sóhajjal. – Mozgasd meg magad egy kicsit.

– Ööö… jó – vigyorodott el egy kicsit Potter, és kiszállt a kocsiból. De még visszaszólt: – Kösz.

Piton beállította az ülést, hogy kényelmes legyen, és megvakarta arcán a borostát. Utálta, ha borostás, de se borotválkozó-készlete, se pálcája nem volt, hogy eltüntesse, úgyhogy csak vakarózott, s közben azon gondolkozott, amit a férfiról, és egyre inkább… megérti. Sőt, együttérez vele. Potter olyan más volt, mint ahogy elképzelte. Sokkal emberibb, sokkal több sebet hordoz, mint más, és egyáltalán nem hasonlít az apjához, pláne nem a keresztapjához, sem ahhoz az indulatos tinédzserhez, akit a Roxfortban tanított.

Vagy csak ő volt az, aki soha nem figyelt igazából?

* * *

Harry végképp nem tudta, mit gondoljon Pitonról.

A viselkedése egyenesen hátborzongató volt. Mi történt vele az éjszaka? Rendben, azt érti, hogy Piton nem gúnyolódik azon, hogy őt sírni látta – végtére Piton is sírt előző nap. De az az érintés… annyira nem volt jellemző rá. Nem értette, és ijesztette is, nem is kicsit.

– Szóval, mi a helyzet a háborúval? Mi történt azóta, hogy eljöttem? – kérdezte visszaérkezés után, hogy elkerüljön minden más zavaró témát. Piton nem zárkózott el a témaváltás elől, mert a szokott ideges horkantás és szemforgatás nélkül válaszolt.

– Shacklebolt meghalt három hónappal ezelőtt a minisztérium elleni támadásban. Charlie Weasley kórházban van, mert ugyanebben a küzdelemben súlyosan megsebesült. Még mindig Caramel a miniszter. – Megállt egy pillanatra, és komoly tekintettel nézett Harryre. – A Wizengamot dementorcsókra ítélte Draco Malfoyt, a Creevey-család meggyilkolásáért. Az anyja öngyilkos lett, mikor a fiú meghalt. Nem maradt több Malfoy. Gondolom, örülsz, mi?

Harryt megdöbbentette a hír, és a Piton hangjában rejlő keserűség. Megrázta a fejét.

– Nem – felelte nyugodtan. – Gyűlöltem Malfoyt, de sosem akartam… hogy gyilkos legyen belőle, és meghaljon. – Egy gondolattal később hozzátette: – Sajnálom.

– Ő volt az utolsó, akit családtagnak nevezhettem – mondta a férfi. Amikor Harry nem felelt, folytatta. – Az anyja unokatestvérem volt.

– Értem – nyögte ki Harry. – Nem is tudtam.

– Egy csomó dolog van, amit nem tudunk egymásról.

Piton reakciója meglepte Harryt.

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy kíváncsi vagy _rám_?

Piton csak vállat vont, a szokott gúnyos stílusában.

– De… időnk van, miért ne?

_Miért ne?_ – a hideg hang elhallgattatta Harryt.

A táj megváltozott körülöttük. Már messze mögöttük voltak a hegyek, de megművelt földet csak ritkán láttak, ahogy nyugat felé haladtak.

Egy újabb megálló után Piton visszatért az előbbi beszélgetésre.

– Van más újság is: Fletcher két hónap Azkabant kapott. Valami tiltott ügyleten kapták a Zsebpiszok Közben. Seprűkkel üzletelt, csakhogy azok, amikről azt hitte, közönséges seprűk, vagy legalábbis ezt mondta a tárgyaláson, a legújabb Tűzvillámok voltak. – Harry elnevette magát, Piton pedig elhúzta a száját. – Úgy kell neki. Legalább Dumbledore-nak van egy kéme az Azkabanban is.

– Ami most, hogy a dementorok elmentek, nem is olyan elviselhetetlen – mondta Harry elgondolkozva.

– Másik hír, hogy Bimba professzor fia eljegyezte Miss Tonksot.

Harry nevetett.

– Végre! Már azt gondoltam, sosem meri…

Piton szélesen elvigyorodott.

– Longbottom pedig Miss Weasleyvel jár.

– Na ne! – kiáltott fel örömmel Harry.

– Ha jól tudom, úgy történt, hogy mindkettőjüket otthagyta az előző partnere, és ők a főhadiszállásra jöttek, hogy némi alkohollal gyógyítgassák a bánatukat. Azóta együtt járnak.

– És mi a helyzet Mordon szerelmi életével? – kérdezte kajánul Harry.

– Még mindig tart a plátói szerelem közte, meg a között a minisztériumi boszorkány között a Mugli Tárgyak Osztályáról. Bár nem hiszem, hogy ez az ő elhatározása lenne. Mármint a kapcsolat plátóisága. – Mindketten vigyorogtak. – Gilderoyt pedig a múlt héten elengedték a Szent Mungóból. Azt mondják, Madam Malkin szalonjában fog modellkedni.

– Pedig, gondolom, a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állás még szabad – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Potter! – kiáltott fel Piton tettetett haraggal. – Csak nem azt mondod, hogy…

– Miért ne? – vont vállat Harry. – Teljesen neki való állás. Aberforthnál, aki hetedikben volt, bárki csak jobb lehet.

– Igaz, ami igaz, Albus nem volt túl szerencsés azzal a döntéssel.

Harry hirtelen elkomolyodott.

– Neked kellett volna adnia azt az állást már régen.

A meglepetéstől a férfinak leesett az álla.

– Mi? Potter…

Harrynek Piton döbbenetétől jó kedve kerekedett.

– Talán nem kellett volna hét éven keresztül szenvednünk veled. Gondold csak meg: egy év abban az elátkozott állásban, és soha többé nem látunk az iskolában.

Meglepetésére Piton felnevetett.

– Egy pillanatra azt hittem, komolyan beszélsz!

– Én is – vigyorgott Harry.

– Albus neked akarta adni az állást tavaly – fordította Piton komolyra szót.

– Igen, tudom. Mondta nekem is, de visszautasítottam.

– Megmondanád, miért?

– Gondolj csak bele: hét tanárom közül három a Szent Mungóban van. Kettőt megöltek, Remus pedig vérfarkas. Folytassam?

Piton mély levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Nem bíztál Albusban.

Harry elkomolyodott.

– Tévedsz. Bíztam benne. – Kibámult az ablakon, és előző szomorúsága újult erővel támadta meg. – Jobban bíztam benne, mint kellett volna. De ő elárulta a bizalmam.

Harry látta, hogy Piton arca elsápad, ahogy megértette, amit nem mondott ki.

– Te… ő…. – mormolta a tanár – ne mondd, hogy ő volt, aki… – Képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. Harry tette meg helyette.

– Igen, ő volt az, akire rábíztam azok titkát, akiket a legjobban szerettem.

– Nem… – a suttogás gyenge volt, alig lehetett hallani.

– De igen.

Piton arca már szürke volt.

– Az nem lehet… – Megállította az autót, és szembenézett Harryvel. – Mondd a szemembe, mi történt!

Harry hidegen nézett szemébe, majd lassan, tagoltan mondta:

– Albus Dumbledore volt a titokgazdám. És kiadta a titkom a legnagyobb ellenségemnek. A nagyobb jó nevében. – Keserűen mosolygott. – Ezért nem tudtam a varázslóvilágban maradni többé.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Pitonnak meg kellett állnia, olyan rosszullét tört rá. Nem is tudta, mikor volt utoljára ennyire rosszul, mint most, hogy hirtelen minden értelmet, mégpedig szörnyű értelmet nyert az agyában. Minden, ami azóta történt, hogy Potter otthagyta a rendet és a háborút.

Potter barátai meghaltak vagy megőrültek, sőt, még a barátnője is meghalt – mindennek tetejébe pedig Dumbledore a lehető legrosszabb módon árulta el. Most értette a fiút, jobban, mint bármikor is akarta – igaz, azelőtt sohasem akarta megérteni. Gyűlölte a fiút, utána gyűlölte azt a fiatalembert is, akivé lett, és semmit sem akart tudni róla.

A rosszullét olyan erősen szorította meg mellkasát, hogy ki kellett szállnia a kocsiból, hogy néhány mély levegőt szippantson.

Furcsa. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen hír ennyire fel fogja kavarni. És tessék! A varázseskü megtörésének már a puszta gondolata is megbetegítette, nem úgy, mint Dumbledore-t, aki nem csak gondolt rá, de meg is tette. Mint Pettigrew…

Piton elhúzta a száját. Micsoda gondolat: Dumbledore és Pettigrew hasonlítanak! És mégis így van. Igaz, Pettigrew árulása sosem érdekelte. Dumbledore azonban más kérdés. Dumbledore volt a _minden_ az életében: a barát, a segítő, az apa (ha őszinte akar lenni magához, Potter iránti gyűlöletének egyik oka éppen a féltékenység volt, hogy Potter elveszi tőle Albust). Mindig tisztelte rendkívüli erkölcsi tartását, tisztelte azokat az erőfeszítéseit, mellyel a varázslóvilágot védte az állandóan fenyegető sötétséggel szemben, és szerette melegszívűségéért, gondoskodásáért, figyelmességéért. És most ez az egyedüli kedves alak tovatűnt, ő pedig teljesen elhagyatottnak érezte magát.

Megint rátört a rosszullét, és szédülő fejjel hajolt előre. Túl sok volt ez az utóbbi pár nap. Halál és árulás… Mintha az egész világ összefogott volna ellene, hogy elszakítsa mindentől, amit szeret, ami kedves számára. Draco, Narcissa, Heather és most Albus… Háborgó érzései nem csendesedtek.

Keserű gondolataiból egy kéz tétova érintése szakította ki. Először majdnem lerázta magáról, de aztán mégsem – olyan jólesett ez a csöppnyi emberi gesztus, hogy szavakkal ki sem tudta fejezni. Egy darabig még állt, aztán hagyta, hogy Potter visszasegítse a kocsihoz. Erőtlenül hanyatlott az ülésre. A fiatalember egy szót sem szólt (Piton nagyon hálás volt ezért a kis szívességért), csak állt mellette aggódó arccal, amíg magához nem tért.

– Elnézést – motyogta Piton zavartan.

Potter vállalt vont.

– Semmi baj. Én is ugyanilyen állapotba kerültem, mikor megtudtam, mi történt.

Piton mély levegőt vett.

– Nem. Úgy értem… – felemelte a fejét, a fiúra nézett és egy határozatlan mozdulattal körbemutatott – Úgy értem… mindenért. Ezért az egészért. És a durvaságomért…

Potter őszintén megdöbbent: meg sem tudott szólalni, csak tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal. Piton kinyújtotta a kezét, és óvatosan megszorította a fiú vállát, ahogy Potter tette az előbb vele. Potter megmerevedett, ijedten hátraugrott, megbotlott, és a fenekére esett. Piton máskor nevetett volna ezen az esetlenségen, de most valamiért elszégyellte magát ettől a reakciótól, olyannyira, hogy képtelen volt megmozdulni, hogy segítsen.

Végül Potter nagyot nyögött, aztán várakozón fordította felé a fejét: valószínűleg gúnyos megjegyzést, kegyetlen szavakat várt – nem ez lett volna az első eset –, de Piton nem szólt, sőt, az első döbbenet után felállt, és felsegítette.

– Vissza kell ülnünk a kocsiba. Nem veszíthetünk több időt – mondta kissé kimérten, hogy a furcsa érzést valamelyest csökkentse. – Meg jobban is vagyok.

– Jó – motyogta Potter, és felállt. Még mindig zavarban volt, a földet nézte, és vöröslött a füle.

A nagyjelenet után kis csend ereszkedett közéjük, amit aztán Potter tört meg.

– Piton, nem tudsz valamit Hermionéról?

Piton háta megmerevedett. Ez nem igazán az a téma volt, amit a jelen helyzetben szívesen megtárgyalt volna.

– Azt hiszem, szólíthatnál inkább Perselusnak – mondta válasz helyett, hogy időt nyerjen.

– Perselusnak? – Potter most volt csak igazán meglepett. – De hát… miért?

Piton grimaszolt. – Mert ez a nevem, Potter!

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiú a szemét forgatja. – Nekem is van keresztnevem, amin szólíthatnál. Akkor talán nem tévesztenél össze többé az apámmal.

Egy pillanatra megütötte Pitont a megszokott, gyűlölettel kevert ingerültség, de hamar lehűtötte magát.

– Pontosan tudom, hogy nem vagy az apád Po… Harry. – Csodálkozására hangja sem éles, sem gúnyos nem volt.

– Sajnálom. – Potter sóhajtott. – Majdnem megint felidegesítettelek.

– Majdnem – értett egyet Perselus. – De aztán nem sikerült.

Kis félmosoly tűnt fel a fiú arcán.

– Lenyűgöző az önuralmad, Perselus.

– Ne szemtelenkedj! Még mindig utálom, ha ilyen hülye vagy.

– Rendben – bólintott Potter komolyan. – Szóval, mondanál valamit Hermionéról?

Piton torka elszorult, a szája kiszáradt.

– Még mindig kórházban van. Nincs… – megbicsaklott a hangja, de összeszedte magát – nincs rá remény, hogy meggyógyul. De ezt te is tudod.

– Mindig van remény – nyugodt volt a válasz.

– Már négy éve, Harry – mondta Piton lassan. – És ha nem lesz jobban az első két évben…

– Igen, tudom – csattant fel Potter, és keserűen felnevetett. Kicsit később újra megszólalt: – Te mindig is gyűlölted őt.

Pitont forró hullámként öntötte el a szégyen, és megborzongott.

– Félreismertem – rekedt volt hangja. – De nem gyűlöltem. Téged gyűlöltelek, és minden, ami neked fájdalmat okozott…

– Ne folytasd! – Ez nyilvánvaló kérés volt, úgyhogy Piton összeszorította a száját, és bólintott. Harry folytatta: – Gyönyörű lány volt, és a legjobb barátom. – Felnevetett, de olyan furcsán és idegenül, hogy Piton odakapta a fejét. Potter könnyezett. – Tudod, hogy szerelmes voltam belé? De sose mondtam meg neki. Ő Ront szerette, és én nem akartam közéjük állni. Mindig volt rám ideje, és ő volt az is, aki megakadályozta hatodikos koromban, hogy a sötét oldalra kerüljek, amikor eltökéltem, hogy megbosszulom Sirius halálát. Kész lettem volna bármelyik főbenjáró átkot használni Lestrange vagy bárki más ellen, akit el tudok érni… Forrt bennem a düh és a bosszúvágy, és nem tudtam józanul gondolkodni. Ő állított meg: kiabált velem, megütött, megbénított… – Újabb rövid, száraz nevetés, amely szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott Piton fülének. – Aztán mégis Ronhoz ment. Mindig hozzá. És később, mikor rájöttem, hogy Pettigrew megölte Remust… Az volt a legrosszabb év egész életemben.

– Ráadásul ott voltam én is a bájitaltannal és az okklumenciával – nevetett fel Piton sötéten. – El tudom képzelni, hogy milyen… érzelmi állapotban voltál. De miért mondod most el nekem mindezt?

Potter vállat vont, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Nem t'om. Egy-két nap múlva meghalok, és… olyan… jólesik beszélgetni erről, mielőtt… minden véget ér.

– Miért gondolod, hogy nem fogod túlélni? – kérdezte Piton őszinte kíváncsisággal.

– Egyszerű: nem tudom, mit tehetnék Voldemort ellen, nem tudom, hogy tudnám eltenni láb alól, miközben ő pontosan tudja, hogy egy szimpla halálos átokkal el tud intézni. Nincs itt a pálcám, hogy a Priori Incantatem megvédhetne. És nincs már meg az az idióta, romantikus szeretet-erőm sem, ami Dumbledore szerint az egyetlen fegyver ellene.

– Ez hülyeség, Potter – bosszankodott Piton. – Itt van például, ahogy Miss Granger után kérdezel: még mindig szereted! És bár másokat elvesztettél, azért még továbbra is szereted őket! Képes vagy szeretni, és ez megadja neked a szükséges erőt.

Potter kételkedve vonta össze a szemöldökét.

– És volnál szíves megmondani, _hogyan_ használjam ezt Voldemort ellen?

– Azt neked kell kitalálnod.

– Csodálatos – mormolta Potter sötéten. – Tiszta szerencse, hogy sosem te voltál az SVK tanárom. Elképzelem, ahogy védelmi technikák helyett arra buzdítasz, hogy hallgassunk a túlélési ösztöneinkre… Nem hinném, hogy túléltem volna az elmúlt tíz évet.

– Mondd, Potter, nem tudnál simán csak normálisan beszélni? Muszáj vitát provokálnod? – kérdezte Piton ingerülten.

– Nem tudnék. A jelenléted feszültté tesz, és ha feszült vagyok, támadok!

Piton elfintorodott. – Úgy látom, mégiscsak Potter vagy.

– Te mondod, _Piton_?

Perselus megrázta a fejét. Potter pofátlansága így, hogy nem érzett iránta gyűlöletet, egyenesen szórakoztató volt.

– Na, és mi történt veled azóta, hogy utoljára találkoztunk? – kérdezte hirtelen Potter

– Mikor láttál utoljára?

– Két éve? Nem emlékszem pontosan, akkoriban volt az első támadás a minisztériumban.

– Olyan régen?

– Igen. Azután, ha emlékszel, már nem vettem részt a rend gyűlésein. Dumbledore jobbnak látta a… személyes tanácskozást. – Fájdalom és gúny keveredett a hangjában. Perselus arca megrándult.

– Semmi különös nem történt. Kémkedtem. Tanítottam. A szokásos.

– Hmm. És hogy jött rá Voldemort, hogy te vagy a kém?

Piton ásított.

– Az egy hosszú történet, Potter, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy éppen neked akarok beszélni róla.

– Bocs…

– Semmi baj.

Potter ezután nyugtalan csöndbe süllyedt, látszólag elárasztották az emlékek. Legközelebb csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor egy teljesen elhagyatott benzinkútnál megálltak egy éjszakai pihenőre. A kútnál senki sem volt rajtuk kívül.

– Tudod, azért kérdeztem meg, hogy mi van Hermionéval, mert mielőtt leléptem, még egyszer meglátogattam. Hogy… elbúcsúzzak tőle. Éreztem, hogy sosem megyek vissza. Ez két nappal azután történt… azután, hogy megtámadták a házam, és Ron meghalt… – botlott meg a nyelve, ahogy gondolatai előre szaladtak. Piton türelmesen várt a folytatásra. – Tudtad, hogy ugyanabban a részlegben van, mint Neville szülei? – Keserűen nevetett. – Csak fekszik összekuporodva, magzatpózban, senki felé nem mutat semmilyen érdeklődést. Mi… Ron meg én majdnem hetente meglátogattuk. Persze, Ron minden nap bement hozzá, de én sohase mentem be hozzá egyedül. Ő, úgy értem Ron, nem mondott le róla. Harcolt. Annyira fájdalmas volt látni őket, tudva, hogy én sosem szerettem őt annyira, hogy ebben a helyzetben is hűséges legyek hozzá, és elárultam, amikor beleszerettem valaki másba…

– Potter, te bűnösnek érzed magad, mert beleszerettél valaki másba, holott ő sohasem viszonozta az érzéseidet? – Piton meredt szemmel, hitetlenkedve nézett Potterre.

Potter hangja elfulladt, ahogy egyszerre küzdött sírással és nevetéssel.

– Tudom, hülye vagyok. Sose felejtesz el emlékeztetni…

– Potter, szedd össze magad!

– Szóval meglátogattam. Egyedül, természetesen. Fekete ruha volt rajtam a temetés miatt… – Teste olyan erősen megrázkódott, hogy Piton felkészült rá, hogy kivédjen egy esetleges mágikus kitörést. De aztán Potter összeszedte magát. – És mikor látta... vagy inkább érezte, hogy egyedül vagyok, kiugrott az ágyból, nekem esett, sikoltozott, mint egy sikítószellem, és legalább három maréknyi hajamat kitépte, mielőtt az ápolók lefogták. És tudod, mit sikoltozott? – Potter megrázta a fejét. – „Gyilkos! Áruló!" Teli tüdőből. Ugyanazt sikoltozta, amit Weasleyék szemében is láttam a temetésen. Engem hibáztattak. Mindenki engem hibáztatott. Nem tudom, miért, talán mert nem öltem meg már régebben Voldemortot? Vagy… nem tudom. És Luna apja… ő nyíltan megvádolt. És Dumbledore… ott volt, jóságosan mosolygott, mint egy nagyapó, és én megszöktem, mert attól féltem, hogy megölöm…

Piton sóhajtott, és régi tanítványa felé fordult.

– Örülök, hogy legalább te nem vádolod magad.

– Nem – Harry határozottan rázta a fejét. – Nem, az ő haláluk miatt nem. De Hermione állapota és Remus halála az én hibám volt, ugyanúgy, mint Siriusé…

– Ez ökörség! – kiáltott fel dühösen Piton. – Háború volt. Háború, áldozatokkal, háború, amibe akaratod ellenére vontak bele, háború, amiben csak egy gyerek voltál a felnőttek között, akik éppoly tehetetlenek voltak, mint te!

– De képtelen voltam megtanulni az okklumenciát, és ez megölte Siriust…

– _Én_ voltam képtelen megtanítani téged! – kiáltott Piton. Potter egy pillanatig meglepetten nézett rá, de aztán újra megrázta a fejét.

– De Remus halála az én hibám volt! Ha nem rohantam volna Roxmortsba egy…

– Miss Granger miatt még mindig meg voltál zavarodva, mi pedig nem figyeltünk oda rád eléggé!

– Hermionét megkínozták, csak azért, mert a barátom volt! Engem akartak megtörni rajta keresztül!

Piton megragadta a fiú vállát, és jól megrázta. S bár ez alkalommal várta, hogy Harry kicsit visszafogja magát, a fiú csak lerázta a kezét.

– Nem vádolhatod magad azért, hogy életben maradtál! Miért nem tudod megérteni?

– Mi ez a hirtelen változás, Piton? Mindig te voltál, aki a legjobban utáltál, csak mert a fia voltam annak a férfinak, akit valaha gyűlöltél, és aki már régen halott volt, mikor először találkoztunk!

Piton keze erőtlenül hanyatlott le.

– Mondtam már, kudarcot vallottam az esetedben – szólt rekedten.

– Te nem „kudarcot vallottál" Piton. Te _gyűlöltél_.

– Az a gyűlölet volt az oka annak, hogy hibáztam.

– Mikor ébredtél rá, hogy nem vagyok az apám? – váltott hirtelen témát Potter.

– Amikor emberi módon viselkedtél azután, hogy könnyezni láttál.

Potter hátravetette magát az ülésen, és harsányan felnevetett.

– Hát ez őrület! – kapkodott a levegő után. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy csak ennyi kell hozzá…

– Potter! – mordult fel Piton fenyegetően.

– Te komplett hülye vagy, Piton – folytatta Potter. – Nincs olyan normális ember, aki ilyen sokáig gyűlöl valakit ok nélkül!

– Képzeld el akkor, Potter – mondta Piton szárazon –, hogy egy olyan iskolában tanítasz, ahol én vagyok az igazgató, aki diákkorodban állandóan kivételeztem Draco Malfoyjal, és te az életeddel tartozol nekem, és akkor egyszerre felbukkan Malfoy kiköpött mása…

– Nem tudom elképzelni, bár értem, mit akarsz mondani. De először is, nem hinném, hogy én gyűlöltem valaha annyira Malfoyt, mint te az apámat. Bár, ha mondjuk a te gyereked jelenne meg… De nem… – mondta kis gondolkodás után. – Egyszerűen nem tudom elképzelni, hogy éreztem volna. Talán gyűlöltem volna a gyereket, talán nem. Nem tudom.

Hosszú csend után Piton egyszer csak észrevette, hogy Harry elaludt. Elfordult tőle, és gondolataiba merülve nézett ki a szélvédőn a fényesen villogó csillagrengetegre. Annyi mindent megtudott ma Potterről… Milyen sok mindenen ment keresztül! Perselus még sosem érzett úgy iránta, mint most. Igaz, azelőtt egyáltalán nem akarta megérteni. De most… és mindazon túl, amit megtudott, volt még valami… valami több. Perselus világosan érezte. És lassan, anélkül, hogy megkérdezte volna tőle, csak azzal, hogy hallgatta, a fiú elmenekülésének okai, az egész története kinyílt előtte, mint egy könyv. Harry mindamellett nem említett egy dolgot: mégpedig Luna Lovegooddal való kapcsolatát. De könnyen kitalálhatta a viselkedéséből, szavaiból. A tegnapelőtti rémálom… És őt pont azon a napon ölték meg, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr tudomást szerzett a Potter-ház hollétéről… – Jeges rémületet öntötte el. Részese volt – noha tudtán kívül – Ronald Weasley és Luna Lovegood meggyilkolásának. És tegnap még volt képe azt mondani Potternek, hogy még nem ölt meg soha senkit…

_Ha Heather tudta volna…_ – jött az újabb rémes gondolat. Heather és Luna jó barátok voltak. És Heather körülbelül ugyanabban az időben halt meg, mint a barátnője. Június 23-án. Legalábbis a halotti bizonyítványban ez áll. Ez talán egy véletlen egybeesés? Nem tudta, de eszébe véste, hogy el ne felejtse megkérdezni Pottert Miss Lovegood halálának idejéről. Csak hogy biztos legyen benne.


	6. Chapter 6

Fordította: eszkiesz  
Átnézte: enahma

* * *

6.

* * *

A következő napig – Piton autóvezetői gyakorlatlanságának köszönhetően – még mindig csak a Fátlan-síkságon jártak, az út kétharmadánál. Volt tanára nem vezetett gyorsan, alig hatvan mérföldet tettek meg óránként, sőt, néha még kevesebbet. Harry ezt nevetségesnek találta: az út egyenes volt, és szinte egyáltalán nem volt forgalom. Piton azonban úgy vezetett, mint egy gép: szeme az úton, nem gyorsított, nem lassított. Így döcögtek Laverton felé.

Harrynek nem volt jókedve: ha előző napi vallomására gondolt, kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ezért nem is szólt semmit, csak bámult kifelé az ablakon, igyekezett kerülni Piton tekintetét. Érezte, hogy Piton valamit tőle akar kérdezni, de nem akart még jobban kitárulkozni. Már ez is éppen elég volt.

Az sem igazán könnyítette kényelmetlenségét, hogy Piton szemmel láthatóan ideges volt: ujjai idegesen táncoltak a kormánykeréken, és időről-időre felé nézett, mintha valami belső vitát folytatna magában. Vajon mi lehet az oka? – tűnődött el néha. A helyzet? A szégyenkezés? Esetleg a bűntudat az, ami újból és újból rátör?

Egy idő után azonban hátradőlt az ülésen, és erősen elhatározta, hogy nem foglalkozik a dologgal. Keze önkéntelenül nyúlt a zsebébe, és máris a verseskönyv borítóját bámulta – újra.

Összeszorította az ajkát, hogy elnyomja a támadó szomorúságot. Milyen jó lenne, ha a fájdalmat csak úgy el lehetne nyomni…

I wander by the edge  
Of this desolate lake  
Where wind cries in the sedge:  
Until the axle break  
_That keeps the stars in their round,  
__And hands hurl in the deep  
__The banners of East and West,  
__And the girdle of light is unbound,  
__Your breast will not lie by the breast  
__Of your beloved in sleep._

Járok tó szélinél,  
hol mélabús a part,  
hol sásban sír a szél:  
_míg tengely megszakad,  
__mi röptet csillagot,  
__s hajítják kezek ím,  
__míg fény-öv kibomol,  
__Kelet- s Nyugat-lobogót:  
__s két szív át nem hajol  
__álomnak mélyein._

(Erdődi Gábor fordítása)

– Potter – szólalt meg az ismerős hang.

Kelletlenül nézett fel. – Mi van?

– Jobb lenne, ha letennéd azt a könyvet. Csak kínozod magad.

Összecsapta a könyvet, és nyelt egy nagyot. – Ismered Yeatset?

Piton megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Természetesen. Bár én is kérdezhetném ugyanezt.

– Ugyanezt? Hogy érted? – Harry hálásan ment bele a beszélgetésbe. Az legalább eltereli a gondolatait Yeatstől. És nem is csak Yeatstől…

– A varázslók jó része nem olvas mugli verseket.

– Engem azonban muglik neveltek. És tanultunk irodalmat az iskolában.

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Yeatset? Az általános iskolában?

Harry megvonta a vállát, aztán témát váltott.

– És _te_ honnan ismered?

– Yeatset? – Harry bólintott. – A nővérem szerette a verseit. Romantikus lélek volt…

Hallgattak.

– Mi történt vele? Meghalt? – kérdezte óvatosan Harry.

Piton bólintott, és Harry látta, hogy az izmok megfeszülnek az állán. Még az ujjak eddigi ideges dobolása is abbamaradt. Harrynek kellett néhány perc, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát.

– Őt sirattad?

Mindketten tudták, hogy Harry Piton két nappal ezelőtti kiborulására céloz.

– Nem – felelte Piton kis hallgatás után, majd hozzátette: – Dracót.

Harry bólintott, és várakozóan nézett a férfira. Nem szándékozott erőltetni a dolgot, de engedte, hogy Piton, ha akarja, bővebben is kifejtse. De amikor hosszú percekig nem szólalt meg, Harry újra kinézett az ablakon, és szinte hallotta az előbb olvasott vers sorait: _„s két szív át nem hajol álomnak mélyein"_. Olyan szörnyen érezte magát, hogy majdnem kitört belőle a sírás.

_S az izzó kandalló-rácshoz hajolva,  
__suttogd, kicsit fájón: hogy elszökött  
__a Szerelem, suhan a hegy fölött,  
__s elrejti arcát fátylas csillagokba._

_(Csillag Tibor fordítása)_

Igaza van Pitonnak. Még egy verssor, és megszakad a szíve.

Nem akart élni.

– Tegnap már mondtam, hogy Draco volt az utolsó élő rokonom – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton. – Az anyja unokatestvérem volt, de mielőtt kérdeznéd: nem, nem vagyok rokonságban a Black-családdal, hála az égnek, csak anyai ágon voltunk rokonok. Nem voltunk túl szoros kapcsolatban sem, főként azért, mert az én családom szegény volt, de Draco… – Sóhajtott. – Ő más kérdés. Úgy éreztem, felelős vagyok érte. Aztán amikor a Roxfortba jött tanulni, elég közel kerültünk egymáshoz. Próbáltam megelőzni, hogy csatlakozzon a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, de nem sikerült, elsősorban azért nem, mert fenn kellett tartanom a látszatot, nem kockáztathattam a helyzetemet…

Milyen ismerős – gondolta Harry keserűen. Malfoynak meg kellett halnia, mert Dumbledore-nak szüksége volt egy kémre… Szomorúan nevetett fel. Amikor Piton egy kérdő pillantást vetett rá, megvonta a vállát.

– Csak Dumbledore-ra és az ő _csodálatos_ terveire gondoltam… Ha nem kényszerített volna arra, hogy kémkedj, Malfoy talán még ma is él.

Piton arca elsötétült, szeme hideg és szigorú lett.

– Az _én _döntésem volt, Potter.

– Mindig elfelejtem, hogy neked olyan sok mindent jóvá kellett tenned… – felelte gúnyosan Harry. – Nár azt mondtad, sosem öltél meg senkit…

– Elég! – kiáltott fel Piton dühösen. – Ne mérgesíts, kölyök!

– Nem vagyok többé kölyök, Piton – felet Harry hidegen. – Miért mentél vissza kémkedni?

– Mert ez volt a legjobb, amit tehettem, Potter. Én tudtam, mi a kötelességem, nem úgy, mint te!

– Ó – gúnyolódott Harry –, szóval _te_ tudod, mi az én felelősségem. Akkor megkérhetnélek, hogy világosíts fel? Nekem ugyanis fogalmam sincs arról, mit vár el tőlem mindenki!

Piton kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de aztán csak vett egy nagy levegőt, és – Harry meglepetésére – becsukta.

– Ne haragudj, Potter.

Harry elszégyellte magát. Az ő hibája volt ez a szóváltás, ő gúnyolta ki Pitont, neki kellene szabadkoznia, és nem a férfinak.

– Nem, _Perselus _– mondta kihangsúlyozva a férfi keresztnevét. – Én tartozok neked bocsánatkéréssel. Nem kellett volna felhoznom Dumbledore-t. És kérlek, hívj Harrynek.

– Tudom: hogy ne keverjelek össze az apáddal… – utánozta Piton Harry hangsúlyát.

– Nemcsak azért. És különben sem hiszem, hogy hasonlítanék rá.

Kicsit meghökkent, mikor Piton felé fordult. A férfi szeme valami furcsa, sosem látott tűzben égett.

– Nem. Valóban nem – felelte röviden.

Harry ijedtsége lassan múlt el. Piton néha nagyon ijesztően tud viselkedni. Az előbb Harry biztos volt abban, hogy behúz neki egyet (hiszen Piton mindig is túlérzékeny volt, ha James Potter került elő), de Piton megint meglepte.

– Hátborzongató vagy – mondta végül. A férfi megrázta a fejét.

– Nem jobban, mint te, Potter.

– Harry.

– Mindegy.

Kis csend után Piton úgy döntött, hogy ha nem szól, Harry ismét belemerül a saját bánatába, ezért megszólalt.

– Egyébként mikor költöztél ide?

Harry gyors fejszámolást végzett.

– Valamikor júliusban, azt hiszem. Nem emlékszem pontosan. A temetés 25-én volt, aztán a következő napon átmentem az Államokba. Elég sokáig voltam ott…

– Gondolom, azért, hogy megtéveszd, aki követni akar – szólt közbe Piton. Harry bólintott.

– Igen, azért is. Aztán idejöttem.

– Volt valami oka, hogy éppen itt telepedtél le?

Harry elgondolkodva nézett Pitonra. Annyi mindent elmondott neki az utóbbi napokban… Sokkal többet, mint amennyit valaha is szándékozott. Még többet elmondani… Na, nem. És legfőképpen nem akar beszélni _erről_…

– Nem akarok beszélni róla – mondta hát. Várta, hogy Piton erőltesse, de meglepetésére csak bólintott, és maga kezdett beszélni.

– Azt kérdezted tőlem, mit csináltam, miután elmentél. – A férfi hangja elárulta Harrynek, hogy egyfajta információ-cserére próbálja rávenni őt azzal, hogy elárul valamit magáról. De Harry ezt sem bánta. Ez is segít elterelni a figyelmét a benne dolgozó fájdalomról. Nem lett volna szabad elővennie a Yeats kötetet. – Egy ideig eltűnt családtagjaim után kutattam. Említettem, már, hogy volt egy nővérem. – Harry bólintott. Piton olyan pillantást vetett rá, mintha valamit szeretne kihúzni belőle. – Ő volt családomban az egyetlen, aki nem csatlakozott a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, bár a férje a belső körhöz tartozott, akárcsak én.

Harry elsápadt, és hirtelen eszébe jutott a könyv lapjai között megbújó halotti bizonyítvány, és az is, hogy Pitonnak néhány nappal ezelőtt volt a kezében a könyv, úgyhogy egyáltalán nem lehetetlen, hogy látta, és az egész történetet csak azért mondja, hogy kihúzza belőle az igazságot. Mégis megrémült: sosem nézte meg azt a bizonyítványt, amikor az ügyintéző a kezébe nyomta nem volt egészen magánál, és utána sem érzett soha elég bátorságot hozzá. Hiszen tudta, mi áll benne… De most lehet, hogy mégsem…? Ó, te jó ég… Az nem lehet igaz…

Úgy tűnt, Piton nem veszi észre, hogy Harry rosszul érzi magát – vagy csak úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna? –, és ment tovább.

– Heathernek hívták.

Harry megrázkódott, és megpróbálta lenyelni a szájában összefutott keserű nyálat. Rosszul érezte magát… de valami mást is érzett: mintha csapdába esett volna. Időt szeretett volna kérni, hogy egy kicsit egyedül legyen, és átgondolja végre azt, amire sosem mert időt szakítani, de nem tudott kiugrani az autóból, hogy tegyen egy sétát… Most végig kell hallgatnia Piton monológját, nem kérheti meg, hogy hallgasson, amíg ő összeszedi a gondolatait. Émelygett. Ez rosszabb volt, mint egy bájital óra. Régen volt már az az idő, amikor azt hitte, a bájital lecke a legrosszabb dolog, ami történhet vele.

– Idősebb volt, mint én – folytatta könyörtelenül Piton –, tíz évvel, hogy pontos legyek. Nem hasonlítottunk egymásra. Ő hollóhátas volt, gyönyörű és tehetséges. Sosem volt benne semmi hatalomvágy, csak egy dolgot szeretett volna: családot. Férjhez is ment, nem sokkal az iskola után, Martius Montague-hoz.

Heather Montague… Te jó ég… ez nem lehet igaz… Egyszerűen nem lehet…

– Két évvel ezelőtt eltűnt, és Martius meg én rengeteget kerestük. Sikertelenül. Egyszerűen nyoma veszett. Fogalmam sem volt, mi történt vele. Rettegtem. Martius őrjöngött. – Piton most egyenesen ránézett, de Harry nem mert visszanézni. Gyomra összefacsarodott, szíve őrülten dobogott, kezében megremegett a könyv. – Van valami hozzáfűznivalód ehhez a történethez, Potter?

Piton szokásos jeges hanghordozása sarkköri légkört teremtett az autóban.

– Nem tudtam – mondta előredőlve, homlokát a könyv sima borítójához nyomta. – Esküszöm, nem tudtam. Soha nem mondta nekem, hogy… hogy a testvéred…

Piton felnevetett.

– Ne nézz bolondnak!

Harry hirtelen elhatározással felemelte a fejét, és kinyitotta a könyvet.

A halotti bizonyítvány.

Életében először kinyitotta.

**_Halotti bizonyítvány  
_**_Az elhunyt neve: Mrs. Heather Montague  
__Születési neve: Heather Piton  
__Születési hely: London  
__Születési ideje: 1950. 01. 16.  
__A halál időpontja: 2001. 06. 23.  
__A halál oka: mérgezés_

_A halál helye: Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotály – London_

Az okmány remegett a kezében, és átkozta magát, hogy sose nézett bele. Oda volt írva, világosan benne volt: _Heather Piton_.

Piton. Harry szédült. Egy _Piton_.

Miért? Miért nem mondta soha? Miért nem mondta neki soha senki?

– Feltételezem, láttad a bizonyítványt – lehelte remegő hangon.

– Az első nap, hogy találkoztunk, Potter – felelte hűvösen Piton

– Akkor miért nem kérdezted meg még előbb?

– Nem tudtam, mit gondoljak. Nem értettem az egészet. A viselkedésed… Igazán nem tudtad?

– Hogy ő a testvéred volt? – Harry vadul rázta meg a fejét. – Sose mondta nekem. Azt gondoltam… – félbeszakította magát, és elgondolkozott. – Tudta, hogy mi, úgy értem te meg én nem vagyunk… baráti viszonyban. Azt hiszem… megpróbált tapintatos lenni. De – hirtelen elöntötte a düh – meg kellett volna mondania!

– Neked kellett volna megnézni azt a papírt! – csattant fel Piton mérgesen.

– Miért kellett volna? – Harry lehunyta a szemét – Miért kellett volna? – ismételte motyogva. – Az volt az utolsó kívánsága, hogy úgy temessem el, hogy nem értesítem a családját…

– De hát miért? – Piton hangja most nem volt sem mérges, sem izgatott. Elkeseredés csendült meg benne. – Én mindig szerettem! Mindig jó volt közöttünk a viszony! Miért nem akarta, hogy tudjam?

Harry gyötrődve dörzsölte a halántékát.

– Azt hiszem, azt gondolta, hogy… te ugyanolyan halálfaló vagy, mint a férje.

– Azt _hiszed_? – kérdezett vissza azonnal Piton.

– Nem lehetek biztos benne. Ahogy mondtam, ő soha nem említette, hogy rokonok lennétek, így nem is beszéltünk rólad.

– Értem… – Piton sóhajtott. – Igen, ő nem tudta, hogy Albus kémje vagyok. Nem lett volna biztonságos. Egyszerűen nem kockáztathattam az életét azzal… Hiszen a férje mindig is a Nagyúr lelkes híve volt.

– Ó igen – Harry keserűen nevetett. – Hűséges és elkötelezett.

– Ismerted? – Piton döbbenten nézett Harryre.

– Hogy ismertem-e? – felelte Harry gyilkos gúnnyal. – Én öltem meg.

* * *

Amikor Piton elkezdte ezt a beszélgetést, azt remélte, sikerül tisztázni néhány zavaros dolgot. Ehelyett azonban minden csak kuszább lett, és érthetetlenebb. Potter pedig ijesztően viselkedett, sőt, nem is ijesztően: kiszámíthatatlan volt, csakúgy, mint beszélgetésük fordulatai.

– Várj! – emelte fel a kezét, hogy megállítsa a fiút. – Kezdjük elölről.

– Elölről? – Potter gúnyos csodálkozással nézett vissza.

– Miért ölted meg Martiust?

– Bosszúból.

– Heather miatt? – Piton képtelen volt követni.

– Igen. És nem. Nem csak miatta, hanem Ron és Luna miatt is.

A levegő mintha elfogyott volna a kocsiból.

– Úgy érted…

– Mit értek úgy, Piton? – Potter dühös lett.

– Ő volt, aki… aki megtámadta a házad?

– Nem kell olyan nagyon szépíteni a dolgokat, Piton. Igen, ő volt az, aki megölte, _lemészárolta, meggyilkolta _a családomat, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a tiedet is…

Pitonnak felrémlett Martius jóképű arca. Szóval ő volt. A rohadék! De ő, Perselus volt az, aki az információt átadta a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Ugyanolyan gyilkos, mint Martius.

De ő nem tudta!

A tudatlanság azonban nem mentség. Potternek igaza van: valóban nem volt több, mint Albus egy bábja: soha nem kérdőjelezte meg döntéseit, és mikor Albus megparancsolta neki, hogy adja át ezt a _különleges _információt a Sötét Nagyúrnak, nem is gondolta, hogy Potter esetleg nem tud erről… az árulásról.

– Harry – szólalt meg hirtelen elhatározással –, én voltam az, aki…

Potter tiltakozó mozdulatot tett.

– Ha azt akarod bevallani, hogy te informáltad Voldemortot, ne szólj egy szót se! Tudtam.

Szóval mégsem annyira ostoba – gondolta magában Piton.

– És nem gyűlölsz miatta? – kérdezte hangosan.

Potter arca olyan volt, mint a kő, ahogy ránézett.

– Nem hiszem, hogy volt más választásod. Egy bábu voltál ebben a játszmában, akárcsak én.

Pitont ez alkalommal nem dühítette föl, hogy Harry „lebábuzta". Bizonytalanul mondta:

– De… Albusnak biztos volt oka rá, hogy ezt tegye!

– Ó, igen. Meg is mondta: _„Kedves fiam, én csak meg akartalak védeni téged…"_ Ő ítélte úgy, hogy én fontosabb vagyok, mint mások.

– De hát mit történt?

– Gondolom, a legfontosabb cél a te pozíciód megerősítése lett volna Voldemort körében. De éppen akkoriban én is sérülten feküdtem a Szent Mungóban, és jól jött ez a trükk arra, hogy eltereljék rólam a figyelmet, mert a kórházban volt, aki rájött, hogy én is ott vagyok, holott inkognitóban voltam. Úgyhogy... százfűléfőzettel elváltoztatták Ront, hogy olyan legyen, mint én, és úgy intézték, hogy mindenki lássa, amikor elhagyja a kórházat… Még egy egy vész-zsupszkulcsot is adtak neki arra az esetre, ha megtámadnák… De túl sok volt a hézag a tervben. Ron meg volt róla győződve, hogy már senki sincs a házban. Azt hitte, én is tudok a tervről, és szóltam a többieknek, hogy menjenek el, úgyhogy ha őt elkapnák és Voldemorthoz vinnék, egyszerűen csak aktiválja a zsupszkulcsot, és ő máris a Roxfortban van. Kockázatos terv volt, és talán még működött is volna, ha Dumbledore őszinte lett volna velem és Ronnal. Megtehette volna: nem voltam eszméletlen, amikor bejött a kórházba. De ő egy szót sem szólt nekem, Ron pedig teljesen megbízott benne, és egy pillanatig sem kérdőjelezte meg a tervet. Ahogy mondtam, azt gondolta, Dumbledore velem mindent megbeszélt. Ha a terv működött volna, lett volna néhány nyugodt napom a gyógyulásra, mivel Voldemort azt hihette volna, hogy a Roxfortban vagyok, ahol ő nem tud elérni. De nem működött. – Potter most már majdnem suttogott. – Nem tudom, hogy pontosan mi történt, hiszen nem voltam ott. De azt hiszem, mikor Ron észrevette, hogy a ház nem üres, pánikba esett. Nem hagyhatta, hogy csak úgy elkapják, hiszen meg kellett védenie két megfélemlített nőt is, akik semmit sem tudtak az ostoba tervről. És az ellenség nagy túlerőben volt. Harcolni kezdtek. Mire odaértem, már késő volt.

– Hogy kerültél oda? – kérdezte halkan Piton.

– Nekem is volt egy vész-zsupszkulcsom – bár nem a Roxfortba, hanem haza. Amikor éreztem, hogy valami nem stimmel, elkábítottam a nővért, és hazamentem. Az első, akit megláttam, Ron volt. Már nem élt. A többiek után indultam, és meg is találtam Lunát a hálószobában. Még nem halt meg, de haldoklott. Elvágták a torkát. Minden csupa vér volt. Próbáltam elállítani a vérzést, de nem tudtam. A hoppanáláshoz túl gyenge voltam. Heathert sehol sem találtam – Potter most már tényleg csak suttogott. Lehunyta a szemét, arca halálsápadtra vált. – Nem tudtam megmenteni. Ott halt meg a karomban, de még el tudta mondani, hogy Martius Montague volt az. És hogy magával vitte Heathert is.

– Tehát Martius ölte meg – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Piton.

Ebben a pillanatban tökéletesen meg tudta érteni Pottert: úgy érezte, ő is el tudná hagyni a varázslóvilágot, egyszer s mindenkorra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fordította: eszkiesz**

**Átnézte: enahma**

7.

Piton fájdalmas döbbenete annyira mély volt, hogy egy ideig szinte nem látott, nem hallott. Végül Harry viselkedése volt az, ami ebből a szokatlan állapotból kizökkentette: a fiatal férfi kezébe temette az arcát, körmei a homlokába mélyedtek, ahogy a feltörő zokogással küzdött.

Piton nem tudta, mit tegyen. Mit kell ilyenkor csinálni? Ő eddig mindig a szívtelen szörnyeteg szerepét játszotta, ha Potterről volt szó, és ez nem is esett nehezére, hiszen gyűlölte, mint James Potter fiát, teljes szívéből-lelkéből, de most… elbizonytalanodott. És nemcsak Heather miatt. Hanem, mert… ez a fiú olyan sok mindent elveszített az életben. És nem az az erőszakos fickó volt, akinek olyan sokáig képzelte, hanem csak egy lelkileg sérült fiú, tele érzelemmel, szomorúsággal, és félelemmel, s mindehhez még a varázslóvilág elvárásai is őt terhelték. S bár egy nagyon-nagyon erős ember volt, de mégis csak egy ember, nem egy bálványozott hős, és most az összeomlás határán állt – talán már hónapok óta.. Talán gyűlölt professzorának feltűnése is belejátszott ebbe. Vagy talán már össze is omlott, csak még megpróbálja tartani magát, hiszen mindenki ezt várja tőle.

Potter félhosszú haja, amit általában a füle mögé simítva viselt, előrecsúszott, és elrejtette szomorúságát Piton fürkésző tekintete elől. De remegését nem tudta elrejteni.

Piton hirtelen elhatározással állt meg a legközelebbi kis falunál. Egy kocsmával szemben parkolt le, majd anélkül, hogy a véleményét kérdezte volna, gyakorlatilag behurcolta a feldúlt férfit az épületbe.

Késő délutánra járt az idő, nem sokan voltak a vendéglőben. Csak a csapos és két másik vendég, utóbbiak az ajtóhoz közeli asztalnál beszélgettek csendesen. Piton gyorsan körülnézett, majd kiválasztott egy bokszot a bejárat és a konyhaajtó között. Ez jó stratégiai pont volt, mert ablak híján senki sem láthatta őket kívülről, és támadás esetén két irányba is menekülhettek. Betuszkolta a még mindig remegő Pottert a padra, majd szendvicset és italt rendelt. Amint a csapos elment az asztaluktól, leült, szembe Potterrel, és a kezébe nyomta a kávéscsészét.

– Idd meg!

Potter bólintott, és gépiesen megitta a kávét. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és fáradtan Pitonra nézett.

– Sajnálom – motyogta még mindig remegő vállal. Homlokán ott, ahol körmei az előbb bőrébe mélyedtek, kis, félhold alakú foltok vöröslöttek, és csupa könny volt a szeme

– Valahogy… el kellene engedned ezt… – mondta Piton fakó hangon. – Meg tudtad őket gyászolni valaha is?

Harry lesütötte a szemét.

– Én… nem mertem. Próbáltam elfelejteni… Senki sem volt, hogy segítsen…

A rövid mondat szíven ütötte Pitont.

– De… – kezdte volna, Harry azonban közben tovább suttogott a kávéscsészének.

– Mindenki meghalt. Dumbledore elárult. Az egyetlen dolog, amire képes voltam, hogy elmeneküljek. Ezért elmenekültem. – Keserűen felnevetett. – Még most is menekülök.

– Egyszer meg kell állnod. Nem futhatsz el örökké…

– Remélem, Voldemort megöl. És akkor vége lesz.

A fiú hangja ugyanolyan komoly volt, mint néhány nappal ezelőtti találkozásuk alkalmával, amikor felajánlotta Pitonnak, hogy megölheti.

– Potter… Harry… – kezdte óvatosan Piton – Te még fiatal vagy. Szembe kell nézned a Sötét Nagyúrral, de van esély, hogy túléld…

– Nem akarom túlélni.

– De muszáj!

– Nem. – A hang tompa volt, akárcsak Potter szeme.

Volt valami a viselkedésében, ami Pitont arra ösztönözte, hogy folytassa a győzködést.

– De igen – mondta nyugodtan, és figyelmen kívül hagyta Harry nyilvánvaló ingerültségét. – Mikor én voltam fiatal, voltam olyan hülye, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába álltam. Alig voltam tizennyolc: egy dühös, rossz modorú, csúnya tinédzser, tele gyűlölettel és bosszúvággyal. Bosszút akartam állni apádon, Blacken és még egy csomó más emberen, és azt hittem, a Nagyúr szolgálata majd lehetőséget nyújt minderre. Bolond voltam. Elvakítottak az érzelmeim, a bosszúvágy. És mire megjött az eszem, már késő volt. Megjelöltek. Nem tudtam elmenekülni. S miután többször szemtanúja voltam gyilkosságoknak és kínzásoknak, nem sokkal később rádöbbentem, hogy nem vagyok elég erős ahhoz, hogy folytassam. De nem tudtam megszökni. Csapdába estem. Egyedül voltam. Halálfaló voltam, és úgy éreztem, nincs jövőm. Nem láttam kiutat. – Sóhajtott és kicsit elmosolyodott. – Aztán egyszer Roxmortsba mentem, a Szárnyas Vadkanba, és berúgtam. Szükségem volt erre, mert gyáva lettem volna józanul cselekedni. Miután teljesen kiütöttem magam, béreltem egy szobát, magamra zártam, vettem egy erős kötelet, és felakasztottam magam. Meg is haltam volna, ha az az átkozott Mundungus Fletcher valahogy rá nem jött volna, mire készülök, így amikor magamhoz tértem, nem a plafonról lógtam lefele, hanem egy ágyon feküdtem, körülöttem egy csomó ember. Fletcher, Aberforth és a haverjaik a kocsmából. Végül Fletcher hívta Dumbledore-t. Mire az igazgató megjött, már újra józan voltam. Rettegtem ugyan a találkozástól, de már nem akartam meghalni. Biztos voltam benne, hogy át fognak adni a minisztériumnak, és hamarosan az Azkabanban találom magam. De ez soha nem történt meg. Mikor Dumbledore megérkezett, elküldött mindenkit. Teljesen tisztában volt a helyzetemmel, de nem kérdezte meg, miért kerültem a sötét oldalra. Ehelyett vigasztalni kezdett, később pedig megkért, hogy kémkedjek neki. Beleegyeztem.

– Manipulált téged – Harry hirtelen félbeszakította. – Hagyta, hogy az egész iskola zsarnokoskodjon veled, tudta, hogy ezzel a sötét oldalra küld, tudta, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez Voldemorthoz vezet téged, és mikor megtörtél, felhasznált.

– Potter, ez nem…

– Miért nem büntette meg soha az apámat és Siriust? Miért nem rúgta ki őket az iskolából, mikor Sirius majdnem megölt téged? Pontosan tudta, mi folyik. És akarta, hogy mindez megtörténjen. Szüksége volt egy kémre, úgyhogy belehajszolt téged ebbe a szituációba.

– Ez nem igaz!

– Nem? – Potter kételkedve húzta fel a szemöldökét.

De Perselus nem akart hinni Potternek. Ha ugyanis hisz Potternek, azzal egyúttal elfogadja azt a tényt, hogy az élete sosem volt igazán az övé, s ezáltal a döntései sem, és tényleg nem volt más, csupán egy bábu, egy ostoba kisfiú, akit az orránál fogva vezettek oda, ahová magától sosem ment volna…

– Megbízott benned, mert a kezében voltál, hiszen azt hitted, tartozol neki, amiért nem adott át a minisztériumnak, amiért megmentett az Azkabantól, állást és otthont adott neked, ráadásul egy olyan állást, amit mindig is gyűlöltél…– Potter arca nem volt gúnyos, csak komoly és szomorú. – Óriási hibát követtél el fiatal korodban, de egyedül voltál, ki voltál borulva, és gondolom, a családod sem…

– Állj, Potter – nyögött fel Piton. Meglepetésére Harry azonnal elhallgatott. – Én vállalom a felelősséget a hibáimért. Én voltam, aki rossz döntéseket hoztam…

– Tizennyolc voltál.

– Felnőtt.

– Alig.

– Üldözési mániád van, Potter.

– Nem. Csak gyűlölöm, hogy Dumbledore úgy akarja megnyerni ezt a háborút, hogy nem nézi, mibe kerül. És hogy azt hiszi, a cél szentesíti az eszközt.

– Potter…

– Nem, Perselus. De először arra kérlek, hallgass végig, mert még nem hallottad az egész történetet. Te tényleg elvesztetted a családtagjaid közül a legutolsót is.

– Ahogy már mondtam is – vont vállat Piton.

Potter figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést. Kezébe vette az időközben megérkezett whiskyt, és egy hajtásra kiitta az egész pohárral.

– Szükségem van segítségre, Perselus. Nem vagyok olyan bátor, mint hittem.

Nyugtalanító előérzet préselte össze Piton gyomrát, de nem volt idő az érzésekre: Potter letette a poharat az asztalra, mély levegőt vett, és beszélni kezdett.

– Egy évvel azután, hogy elhagytam az iskolát, befejeztem az aurorképzőt, és járőrszolgálatra rendeltek Roxmortsba. Ott találkoztam egy lánnyal, aki utolsóéves volt a Roxfortban. Csak a roxmortsi hétvégeken tudtunk találkozni, de… nagyon tetszettünk egymásnak. Év végén megkérdeztem, akar-e velem járni. Igent mondott, de nagyon félt, hogy mit szólna hozzá a családja. Nem akarta, hogy tudják, velem jár, ezért segítséget kértünk egy barátnőjétől, akivel én is jóban voltam.

Piton szédülni kezdett. Ez nem lehet igaz…

– A barátnője segített, hogy rendszeresen találkozhassunk. De olyan rossz volt rejtőzködni, bujkálni mindig, és tartani a szánkat, mintha az a valami, ami közöttünk volt, valami piszkos ügy lett volna… de ő nem mert lépni. Én meg tiszta hülye voltam akkoriban: tizenkilenc éves, és féltem egy komolyabb kapcsolattól… mármint ennél komolyabbtól… Annyira fiatal volt, és én is… És féltem, hogy ha nyilvánosságra hozzuk a kapcsolatunkat, ő is céltáblává válik. Így hát… együtt jártunk egy darabig. Ez úgy két évig mehetett, amikor egyszer csak kisírt szemmel jött el a randira. Megrémültem. Azt hittem, el akar hagyni, és addigra már teljesen bele voltam zúgva… – Potter kissé elmosolyodott fiatalkori magára gondolva. – Így hát anélkül, hogy végighallgattam volna, feleségül kértem. Majdnem elájult, aztán elmondta, hogy terhes.

Piton ki akarta nyújtani a kezét, hogy valahogy bátorítsa Pottert, de képtelen volt rá. Nem bírt megmozdulni. Érezte, ahogy a szomorú történet valami rettenetes vég felé tart, és alig tudott uralkodni az arcvonásain. Közben a kirakós összes darabja a helyére került benne, de elhatározta, hogy ennek ellenére oda fog figyelni. Potternek szüksége van valakire, akinek kiöntheti a szívét. Ezt a történetet – Piton biztos volt benne – Potter még soha senkinek nem mondta el.

– Megijedtem. Az egy dolog, hogy az ember megházasodik, de egy gyerek a háború közepén… Ezért elhatároztuk, hogy mindent titokban tartunk. Álnéven kezdtük el építgetni jövendő családunk életét, hogy biztonságban tudjuk a picit. De az anyja rájött, hogy terhes, ő pedig a több hónap titkolózás után megtört, és bevallott neki mindent. Anyja azonban nem árulta el az apjának. Éppen ellenkezőleg, nekünk segített. Az ő ötlete volt, hogy Ausztráliába költözzünk. Mugli módra házasodtunk össze, és csak az anyja, Ron és Luna tudott a dologról. De tudtam, hogy nem hagyhatok itt csapot-papot, úgyhogy eldöntöttük, hogy én Angliában maradok, de amilyen gyakran csak tudom, meglátogatom őket. Júniusra minden papírunk megvolt, ami ehhez kellett. Az volt a terv, hogy Ron, Luna és… ők idejönnek még a szülés előtt, és a komplikációk elkerülése végett mugli módon viselkednek. Előreküldtük legfontosabb személyes holminkat, a könyveket, a ruhákat, egyéb apróságokat. Ron napokat töltött itt, és bútort vásárolt. Minden készen állt. A repülőjegyek is megvoltak. – Pitonra nézett, fájdalmas mosollyal. – Június 25-én érkeztek volna, de Dumbledore jött, látott és győzött.

Hirtelen csend ereszkedett közéjük.

– És… mi történt, miután… megtaláltad… – Piton fájdalmasat nyelt – Mr. Weasleyt és Miss Lovegoodot?

– Dumbledore megtalált… – Harry rekedten préselte ki a szavakat. – Azt hitte, komolyan megsérültem, mert tiszta vér voltam. Luna az ölemben halt meg. Ő vérezett össze. – Megrázkódott. – A Roxfortba vitt Madam Pomfreyhoz, ahol tiltakozásom ellenére teletömtek álomitallal. – A fiatalember hirtelen ököllel az asztalra vágott elkeseredésében. – A szemét! Mondtam neki, hogy jól vagyok, semmi bajom, és muszáj elmennem Montague után! De ő hajthatatlan volt, és én csak másnap reggel ébredtem fel a gyengélkedőn. Tudtam, hogy késő, de mindenképpen meg kellett próbálnom megtalálni Heathert. Elkábítottam Madam Pomfreyt, leütöttem Mundungust, és elrohantam. Rémült voltam, és elkeseredett. Tudtam, hol van a Montague-villa. Odahoppanáltam. Martiust a nappaliban találtam. Megtámadott, és gyalázkodni kezdett. Elkábítottam, erre ő nekiesett a kandallónak, olyan szerencsétlen módon, hogy kitörte a nyakát. Azonnal meghalt. És… – Potter már a poharat sem tudta tartani a remegéstől. Piton nézte egy darabig, aztán hirtelen elhatározással megfogta Potter kezét. Harry ránézett. – Olyan szörnyű, Perselus… Nem tudom elmondani…

– Próbáld meg – mondta bátorítóan, és megszorította a jéghideg kezeket.

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, Potter rosszul lesz, de aztán összeszedte magát, és megragadta Piton kezét, mintha abba akarna megkapaszkodni.

– A hálószobában találtam meg Heathert. A… fiammal. Már mindketten halottak voltak.

Bár Piton sejtette, mi lesz a történet vége, _erre _azért nem volt felkészülve: a fájdalomra, ami végigvágott rajta.

Potter arcán valami különös, torz kifejezés ült.

– A házimanók mondták el később, hogy Martius többször is megverte Heathert, és közben mindennek elmondta. Potter-kurva. Ribanc. És… a verés miatt megindult a szülés. De még korai volt. A babát augusztusra vártuk. Martius arra gondolt, a gyerek jó eszköz lesz a kezében, hogy zsaroljon. De… halva született a verés miatt. Aztán Martius megölte Heathert. – Potter olyan erősen szorította Perselus kezét, hogy alig érezte az ujjait. – Mire megérkeztem, már mindketten meghaltak… Nem tudtam segíteni rajtuk… Nem tudtam, mert Dumbledore nem hallgatott rám.

Piton még soha életében nem érezte magát ilyen nyomorultul. Még mikor fel akarta akasztani magát, akkor sem volt ilyen szörnyű. Talán furcsának hangzik, de így volt.

Potter története olyan volt, mint egy rémálom, amelyből nincs ébredés. Végleges. Mint egy sírkő. Egy pillanatra eltűnődött: az élet nem más, mint egy kis vonal két dátum között. 1950-2001. Vagy 1982-2001. Az a kicsi „-" – az az élet.

A nővére, Heather Piton. Élt 51 évet.

Az unokahúga, Heather Montague. Élt 19 évet.

Elfutotta a szemét könny. Ez nem igazság! Élniük kellene! De halottak, mert… miért is?

Mert Potter annak idején beleszeretett Heatherbe? Heather _Montague_-be. _Montague_. Milyen nevetségesen hozzáillő név! Heather _Montague_, egy halálfaló családból származó mardekáros lány, aki beleszeret a világos oldal hősébe, a griffendéles Harry Potterbe… épp úgy, mint abban a hülye Shakespeare tragédiában.

Vagy azért halottak, mert volt egy ember, aki mindent megtett, hogy a háborút megnyerje? Aki mindenkit bábunak tekint ebben a szörnyű sakkjátszmában?

Vagy a kegyetlen szörnyeteg, Martius Montague miatt, aki a saját lányát is feláldozta a semmi oltárán?

De nem, nem tudta Pottert hibáztatni. A fiú mindent megtett, hogy megmentse őket. A másik kettő azonban… De Martius halott, így csak Dumbledore marad, akin számon kérheti e két életet. Nem, nem fogja elmulasztani: amint vége lesz a háborúnak, megteszi.

Potter arcáról lassan távoztak annak a szörnyű fájdalomnak a jelei, szeméből sem folytak már a könnyek, és már nem szorította olyan erősen Perselus kezét. Piton óvatosan kifejtette ujjait a gyengülő szorításból, és saját italát Harry elé tolta. Az megrázta a fejét, majd zavarában a kezét kezdte vizsgálni.

– Nincs a fájdalomban semmi szégyellnivaló, Harry – sóhajtotta Piton. Saját arcán is kis, fényes vonalakat húztak a könnyek. – Épp ideje volt, hogy végre kimondd…

Potter bólintott.

– Sajnálom – mondta újra.

– Nem kell. – Piton mély levegőt vett. – És hogyan… hogy halt meg a nővérem?

– Hozzá mentem, miután… miután… – megrázta a fejét, és úgy hagyta a mondatot: függőben. – Az ő lakásában aludtam. Reggel, amikor nem jött le reggelizni, és benéztem hozzá, már haldoklott. Megmérgezte magát. Bevittem a kórházba, de már késő volt. Meghalt. A nővér adta oda könyvet, azt mondta, a holmija között volt. Beletettem a halotti bizonyítványt, aztán el is felejtkeztem róla.

Hosszú csend.

– Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad – sóhajtotta Piton.

– Nem akartam – válaszolt Harry őszintén. – De miután Heather a nővéred volt, tudnod kellett az igazságot.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam már előbb. Segíthettem volna…

Potter örömtelenül felnevetett.

– Persze, természetesen! Hatalmas jelenetet rendeztél volna, ha kiderül, hogy éppen Harry Potter az unokahúgod férje. Ordítottál volna, talán meg is átkoztál volna, és inkább Voldemort elé viszel, minthogy elviseld a gondolatot, hogy a családod tagja vagyok. Ezt Heather és a nővéred is tudták, és talán éppen ezért nem mondták sosem, hogy rokonságban vannak veled. Bár az igaz, hogy nem volt szabad egy rossz szót sem szólnom rólad, mert a _mardekáros_ feleségem megtiltotta.

– Én nem vagyok ebben annyira biztos – mondta Piton, amint szóhoz jutott Harrytől. – Szerettem Heathert, majdnem annyira, mintha a saját gyerekem lett volna. Ő talán képes lett volna elérni, hogy elfogadjalak. Emlékszem, mielőtt… mielőtt elment volna veled, egy alkalommal elmondta, hogy el fog tűnni egy időre, de ne aggódjak, csak otthonról akar elszabadulni. Nem voltam boldog, de bíztam benne. De mikor az anyja is nyom nélkül eltűnt… – Sóhajtott. – És miért nem tudtam a temetésükről?

– Mert nem hívtam meg senkit. Ez volt a nővéred… utolsó kívánsága. Tudom, dühös leszel, de Godric's Hollow-ban temettem el őket, a szüleim sírja mellé.

Potter felfortyanásra számított, de Piton csak bólintott.

– Köszönöm.

– Nem – válaszolt Harry. – Én köszönöm, hogy hagytad, hogy…

Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és elhúzta a száját.

– Dumbledore örülne, ha látná, milyen jól kijövünk egymással.

Harrynek megnyúlt az arca.

– Ha lehet, akkor ne beszélj róla. Tudom, hogy te nem hibáztatod, de én úgy érzem, mintha az egész életemet ellopta volna . Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy Voldemort volt az… Nem tehetek róla. Ha egyenrangúként bánik velem, vagy akárcsak úgy, mint egy felnőttel… Sirius még ma is élne. Talán Remus nem, és Hermione sem lenne a régi, de Ron, Luna, a feleségem, a nővéred és… – megremegett a hangja – a fiam is élne.

– És… Solidusnak… akartátok hívni? – Piton hangja ugyanúgy akadozott, mint Harryé.

Potter odakapta a fejét, arcán szokatlan, feszült kifejezés. – Ezt honnan tudod?

– Volt egy rémálmod…

– Ó, értem… – Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és a kezében billegő poharat kezdte figyelni. – Én Jasonnak akartam hívni. De Heather egy komoly nevet akart, igazi varázslónevet. A kompromisszumos megoldás lett végül a Jason Solidus Potter. De… ha visszakaphatnám, lemondanék még arról is, hogy Jason legyen a neve. Mindent megtennék. Mindent.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Piton úgy érezte, muszáj megtennie. Az asztalon átnyúlva megragadta Potter vállát, és megvárta, amíg a fiú a szemébe néz. Az oly ismerős zöld szemek szomorkás pillantása azonban zavarba hozta, és nagyot kellett nyelnie, mielőtt meg tudott volna szólalni.

– Potter… Harry. Tudom, hogy a bocsánatkérés nem segít. És nem változtatja meg a múltat. De én akkor is szeretnék bocsánatot kérni tőled. A magatartásomért… ahogy veled bántam már az első találkozásunk óta. Nincsenek mentségeim. Elvakított a gyűlölet és az előítélet. Nem is akartam tisztán látni. Apádékat okoltam rossz döntéseimért, elhibázott életemért. Rajtad akartam megbosszulni mindent. Nincsenek mentségeim. Sokkal érettebben kellett volna viselkednem. Nagyon sajnálom.

Harry arca nem derült fel. – Valaha, réges-rég hatalmas elégtétel lett volna, ha ezt hallhatom. De most már csak azt kívánom, bár élne Heather, mi ketten meg még mindig gyűlölnénk egymást… – Egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – De természetesen elfogadom a bocsánatkérést. Végül is, te vagy az utolsó élő családtagom.

– Ó igen – Piton keserűen mosolyodott el. – A mostohaapós.

– Mostohaapós… – Harry elvigyorodott. – Igen, elég jól sikerült körülírnod…


	8. Chapter 8

**Fordította: eszkiesz  
****Átnézte: enahma**

**8.**

A beszélgetés után Harry sokkal jobban érezte magát. Mintha valami nagy súly távozott volna a válláról, a lelkéről: újra tudott lélegezni, érezni – nemcsak _érzékelni_, hanem _érezni_ –, nemcsak azt a minden elborító fájdalmat, hanem gyászt, szomorúságot, félelmet is. Végre ismét egész embernek érezte magát, és ez egyedül Pitonnak köszönhető.

Piton… A férfi, akit annyi időn keresztül gyűlölt és megvetett, most egészen másnak tűnt. Valahogy kevésbé sötétnek, kevésbé kegyetlennek, sőt, még kevésbé csúnyának is. Ahogy kölcsönös gyűlöletük utolsó foszlányai is a semmibe tűntek, nem látta már csúnyának Pitont. Csak egy férfit látott magával szemben, s nem a testet öltött kegyetlenséget. Igaz, Pitont továbbra sem nevezte volna jóképűnek.

Valószínű, hogy a szokásos gúnyos mosoly hiánya is segített abban, hogy másképp lássa.

Most, hogy Harrynek volt alkalma új ismereteinek fényében is megvizsgálnia régi bájitaltanárának arcát, láthatta benne Heather vonásait is. Ugyanaz az ajak, a szemöldök, ugyanolyan az áll hajlata. Vajon, ha a fia életben maradt volna, hasonlítana Pitonra? Nem tudta megmondani: csak egyszer látta a babát, és akkor is alig bírt ránézni, annak a délutánnak az eseményei túl véresek, túl fájdalmasak voltak. A kisfiú, aki még meg sem érkezett, már el is ment. A fia. Az ő halott fia.

Most dühös volt Dumbledore-ra, jobban, mint ezelőtt bármikor. Iménti vallomása valahogy még valóságosabbá tett mindent, Heather rokonsága Pitonnal pedig csak megerősítette érzéseit. Heather már nem egy független személy volt a gondolatában, hanem egy kiterjedt család egyik tagja – egy nagy családé, amely az ő halálával és a fiuk halálával ugyanígy a semmibe távozott… Bár nem egészen: Piton még él, és ő is ugyanúgy utolsó tagja a családjának, mint ő. Bár az ő esetében ez nem is teljesen igaz: neki még él a nagynénje, a nagybátyja és Dudley (aki időközben elvált, és visszaköltözött hozzájuk) Surreyben. Igaz, bőszen remélik, hogy a szörnyszülött nem tér vissza többé, és nem zavarja meg kis mugli életüket.Harry nem látta őket a hatodik év utáni nyár óta. Nem mintha hiányolta volna bármelyiküket is.

De hiányolta a családot, az otthont, mindazt, ami pár hónapra megadatott neki.

– Nem hiszem, hogy még ma Lavertonba érünk – szólalt meg hirtelen Piton, s ezzel megtörte a hosszú és kellemes csendet. – Túl sokáig voltunk abban a vendéglőben.

– Nem baj – mormolta Harry, és amennyire az ülésen tudott, nyújtózkodott egyet.

– Pedig jó lenne, de nem bírok vezetni még három órát. Fáj a hátam, és alig bírom nyitva tartani a szemem.

– Akkor meg kell állnunk.

– A következő benzinkútnál, jó? – ásított Piton.

– Jó, mert éhes vagyok. Bár utálom, hogy megint a kocsiban kell aludni. Nem lehet kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, és fáradtabbnak érzem magam, mikor felébredek, mint előtte.

– Én is így vagyok ezzel – sóhajtott Piton. – De ez a legjobb módja, hogy ne találjanak ránk.

– Tudom. És végül is az én ötletem volt.

– Ez bizony így van!

Még pár percig zsörtölődtek, és Harry igazán élvezte, hogy kis civódásukban nyoma sincs a gyűlöletnek. Igazán üdítő volt.

– A legrosszabb, hogy van egy csomó tiszta ruhám a bőröndömben, de nem férek hozzá – morgott Piton, ahogy Harry megemlítette a fürdőt, egy rendes ágyat és a tiszta ruhát.

– Gondolom Sydneyben.

– Nem. A zsebemben – fintorgott Piton. – Összezsugorítva. Csak egy pálca kellene hozzá…

Harry vigyorgott.

– Elég bosszantó lehet…

– Az… – Piton előhúzta és megmutatta a kis dobozt, és Harry kuncogott.

– Klassz.

– Ne is említsd! – horkant fel Piton. – Ha vége lesz egyszer a háborúnak, legalább egy hétig nem fogok mást csinálni, csak alszom, egy jó fürdő után, egy rendes ágyban, és persze nem egyedül…

– Vagy alszol, vagy nem vagy egyedül… – jegyezte meg Harry. – A kettő általában nem megy egyszerre…

– Igazad van. Tehát először a fürdés. Utána az alvás. Aztán a többi…

– Gondolom, agglegény vagy? – kérdezte Harry kíváncsian.

– Természetesen! És az is maradok – válaszolta határozottan a férfi. – Nem vagyok lelkizős fajta. Utálom a romantikát és a hasonló marhaságokat. Inkább ülök a könyvtáramban, és csak olvasok, mint fecsegő asszonyokkal és a gyerekneveléssel foglalkozzam. – Megborzongott. – Apropó, gyerekek: beadom a felmondásomat! Az lesz az első, nem a fürdés, nem az ágy! Felmondok!

– Ennyire utálsz tanítani?

– Az „utál" nagyon enyhe kifejezés, Mr. Potter.

– De hát most sem tanítasz!

– Mert az igazgató szerint téged megtalálni fontosabb, mint a bájital órák. Ja, és volt néhány tanítványom a saját házamban, akik megpróbáltak megmérgezni. Engem, az árulót! Úgyhogy, mondhatjuk, most alkotói szabadságon vagyok.

– Megmérgezni, téged? – Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme. – Normálisak ezek?

Piton vigyorgott.

– Természetesen nem. Megéreztem a cián szagát a kávémban. Hülye kölykök…

– Na, és mit csinálsz utána?

– Mármint mi után?

– Felmondás, fürdés, alvás, szex – utána…

– Még nem tudom. Majd írok egy rendes Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tankönyvet. És talán egy jobb bájital könyvet is. És te?

– Nem hiszem, hogy gondolkoznom kéne rajta. Úgysem érem meg.

Csend ereszkedett közéjük, s a legközelebbi benzinkútig egyikük sem szólalt meg újra. Ez alkalommal mindketten kiszálltak, hogy egyenek és igyanak valamit. Miután megvacsoráztak, Piton kiment a mosdóba, Harry pedig eltakarította a vacsora maradékait, és éppen az utóbbi napokon gondolkozott, amikor hirtelen azt érezte, hogy egy ujj vagy egy pálca a hátának feszül. Megijedt. Ez nem Perselus volt, ezt biztosan tudta, hiszen rálátott a mosdó ajtajára. De amikor megpróbált megfordulni, valaki hátulról a fülébe súgta: – Ne mozduljon, Mr. Poulter.

Egy másik férfi tűnt fel előtte: egy magas, széles vállú, fekete-narancsárga talárban. Harry szeme elkerekedett. Varázslók, itt, egy mugli benzinkút büféjének közepén, teljes harci díszben? Megőrültek ezek?

– Mit csinálnak itt? – kérdezte.

– Magát keressük, Mr. Poulter. Az Ausztrál Mágiaügyi Minisztérium aurorcsoportjának tagjai vagyunk. Le van tartóztatva. A vád: Antonin Dolohov megölése…

– Ó, szóval ő volt az! – vágott közbe Harry. – Megérdemelte a dög. Egyébként pedig nem én öltem meg – folytatta fesztelen stílusban. – Az egyik halálfaló cimborája volt az. Bizonyosan látták a sötét jegyet a bal karján…

– Nem, semmiféle jegyet nem találtunk, Mr. Poulter. Éppen ellenkezőleg, mi úgy tudjuk, maga gyanúsítható azzal, hogy tagja az előbb említett csapatnak.

Harry gúnyosan jegyezte meg:

– Úgy tűnik, Voldemortnak megvan a maga embere az itteni minisztériumban is.

Harry elégedetten látta, hogy az auror felkapja a fejét Voldemort neve hallatán. Lassan felhúzta pulóvere ujját, hogy megmutassa az aurornak jelöletlen bőrét.

– Nem vagyok a híve, és nem is leszek.

– Szóval valóban varázsló! – szólt diadalittasan a mögötte álló férfi.

– Természetesen – vont vállat Harry.

– Akkor letartóztatjuk, amíg…

Harry ideges lett.

– Ó, nem. Nem tartóztat le. – Közelebb hajolt az emberhez, aki előtte állt, miközben szeme sarkából látta, hogy a mosdó ajtaja csendesen kinyílik. – De meg tudom magának mutatni azt, hogy nem engem keresnek. Hajoljon csak közelebb! – A mögötte álló férfi nehézkesen megmozdult. Úgy tűnik, ő is kíváncsi volt.

Harry vigyorgott, és felfedte a homlokát. Az előtte álló auror fehérre sápadt.

– Maga… – suttogta. – Maga…

Harry érezte, hogy az eddig csaknem a hátába szúrt pálca eltűnt, és az auror társa mellé lépett, hogy egy ő is pillantást vessen arra a dologra, ami a társát annyira megdöbbentette. A villám alakú sebhelyet meglátva ő is döbbenten állt meg.

De nem volt sok idejük álmélkodni, mert a következő pillanatban egyiküknek Harry húzott be egyet, míg a másikat Perselus ütötte le. Pálcával a kezükben terültek el a földön.

– Szerintem kellene egy Exmemoriam a benzinkutasnak. Elég rémülten néz.

Piton bólintott, s egy intése nyomán a döbbent fickó arckifejezése ijedtből zavarttá változott. Harry és Piton gyorsan kivonszolták a két félig eszméletben férfit. Aztán egymásra néztek.

– Most mi legyen? – kérdezte Piton

– Azt mondtad, nálad van a bőröndöd. Veritaserumod is van?

– Természetesen – felelte Piton majdhogynem sértetten, mintha a világ legáltalánosabb dolga lenne, hogy valaki igazságszérumot tartson a hátsó zsebében. – De nem itt. Menjünk valami nyugodtabb helyre. Nem akarom, hogy akkor kapjanak el, amikor éppen illegális szérumot adagolok egy minisztériumi aurornak…

A kocsihoz vitték a két aurort, és mentek pár mérföldet.

– Ennek kellene egy Petrificus – mutatott Harry az egyikre – annak meg egy Stimula.

Piton zavartan nézett. – De hát neked is van pálcád, Potter.

– Nem vagyok éppen voldemortos kedvemben, Piton – válaszolta Harry. Piton kapcsolt, és miután felnagyította a bőröndjét és előhúzta belőle a kis fiolát, elvégezte a két varázslatot is, amire Harry kérte.

A vízszínű folyadékból három cseppet adagolt a félig öntudatlan auror nyelvére.

– Kezdheted – bólintott Harrynek.

– Minisztériumi alkalmazott vagy? – hajolt közelebb Harry a férfihez.

– Igen. O'Leagh auror az Ausztrál Mágiaügyi Minisztérium aurorcsoportjából.

– A Sötét Nagyúr híve vagy?

– Nem.

Mindkét férfi megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

– Kit kerestek?

– James Poultert Sydneyből.

– Miért?

– Gyilkossággal gyanúsítják, és azzal, hogy Tudjukki szervezetének tagja.

– Honnan származik ez az információ?

– A Brit Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól.

– Gyönyörű – morogta Piton.

– Hogy találtatok meg?

– Kaptunk egy névtelen hívás egy közeli vendéglőből öt órával ezelőtt. Miután magát veszélyes varázslónak tartják, minket küldtek a mugli rendőrség helyett.

– Öt órája – mondta Piton. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy nemsokára itt lehetnek.

– Nem értek néhány dolgot, Perselus. – Harry felállt. – Nem látták a sötét jegyet Dolohov karján.

– Ó, szóval ő volt – Piton könnyedén bólintott. – A jegy eltűnik, ha meghal az, aki adta, vagy aki kapta. Emlékszel Barty Kuporra? Jó bizonyíték lett volna, hogy alátámassza az igazgató feltételezéseit, de Kupor halálakor is – bár nem halt meg igazából a dementorcsók után, de a lelke távozott belőle – eltűnt a jegy. Ez volt a fő oka, hogy nem tudták elkapni a halálfalókat az első háború után. Nem volt bizonyíték.

– Értem – bólintott Harry. – És mi a helyzet a Sötét Jeggyel a lakásom fölött? Látták a muglik?

– Nem. Csak varázslók látják azt a jelet. Mugliknak olyan, mintha tűzijáték lenne, vagy petárda – magyarázta Piton, miközben visszament a bőröndjéhez, és egy másik fiolát vett elő.

– Az mi?

– Százfűléfőzet. Felvesszünk ennek a két balféknek az alakját, és dehoppanálunk, mielőtt a Sötét Nagyúr ideérne.

– Ha hoppanálok, megérzi, hogy mágiát használok…

– Nem. A százfűléfőzet átkódolja a mágikus jeleidet, és felveszed annak a tulajdonságait, akinek a bőrébe bújtál

– Nem is tudtam.

– Mert nem figyeltél végig egész hetedikben. Erről is volt szó, sőt, a különböző mágikus jelekről és jelölésekről is.

– Mert egy szemét tanár állandóan elterelte a figyelmemet.

Piton kinyitotta a száját, de aztán inkább becsukta. – Rendben. Lássunk munkához.

Piton néhány pillanaton belül a barnahajú fiatalemberré változott, míg Harry a középkorú, kissé pocakos, vörösesszőke fickó testét öltötte magára.

– Visszamegyünk Sydneybe, szobát bérelünk, alszunk, aztán holnap eldöntjük, mi legyen.

– Miért nem Perthbe megyünk?

– Mert sosem voltam ott. Nem tudok odahoppanálni.

– Értem.

Betuszkolták a két eszméletlen férfit a kocsiba, és a következő pillanatban már nem voltak sehol.

Mire szállodai szobájukba felértek, Piton látta, hogy Harry alig áll a lábán. Nem csoda: a minden bizonnyal fájdalmas vallomás, az aurorok váratlan felbukkanás, a kocsiban töltött éjszakákról nem is szólva, kiszívta a fiatalember erejét.

Mindazonáltal nem engedte lefeküdni fürdés és vacsora nélkül, de abban a pillanatban, hogy feje a párnát érte, Potter már aludt is.

Piton épp ellenkezőleg: a vacsora után egy hosszú és élvezetes fürdőt vett, miközben lehetőségeiken gondolkodott. Józan esze azt súgta, haza kellene menniük Angliába, és a rend segítségével kell megharcolniuk az utolsó csatát. De tudta, ebbe Potter sose egyezne bele, és megkérdezése nélkül nem szívesen hozott volna döntést.

És hát minden valószínűség szerint most már régi mestere is itt van, ezen a kontinensen, mégpedig a belső kör tagjainak többségével, bár az is biztos, hogy nincs itt mindenki. Húsz emberről lehet szó, nem többről.

De ők csak ketten vannak. Tízszeres túlerővel kell szembenézniük. Persze csak ha Potter őt is harcközelbe engedi. A fiú azonban bizonyára egyedül akarja játszani a hőst, de ötlete sem volt, hogy vágjon neki a feladatnak. A vén satrafa megjósolta, hogy egyedül Harry képes elbánni a Sötét Nagyúrral, de azt elfelejtette pontosan megjósolni, hogyan is kellene tennie. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Harrynek nincs itt a saját pálcája, és egy idegen pálca használata egy ilyen különleges helyzetben, bizony visszafelé is elsülhet.

Erőtlen kiáltás riasztotta fel gondolataiból. Megragadta a pálcáját (elhatározta, hogy többet egy lépést sem tesz nélküle), magára csavart egy törülközőt, és óvatosan kilesett.

Semmi. A szoba üres. Csak Potter sírt álmában.

Bizonyára nem ürítette ki az elméjét alvás előtt! Gondolhatta volna! Ingerülten masírozott az ágyhoz és rázta fel a fiút.

– Potter, ébredj fel!

A sírás hirtelen megszűnt, Potter kinyitotta a szemét.

– Mi van?

– Nem ürítetted ki az elméd – türelmetlenkedett a férfi.

– Mindig üres – felelte Potter, és máris vissza akart aludni, de Piton nem hagyta.

– Nem! Potter, ürítsd ki az elméd alvás előtt! – csattant fel ellentmondást nem tűrően, bár az, hogy egy szál törülköző volt az összes viselete, valahogy rontotta fellépésének erélyességét.

– Nincs szükségem rá – mormogta Potter halkan. – Már régen magától megy.

Piton összehúzta a szemét, és pálcájával a már újra félig alvó alakra mutatott. – Meglátjuk. Legilimens!

Potter ki sem nyitotta a szemét, de Piton érezte, hogy nem tud behatolni az elméjébe. Visszakullogott hát a fürdőszobába, és ezen a legújabb információn töprengett. Potter tényleg megtanulta, hogyan védje meg az elméjét. Ez vajon azt jelenti, hogy azt is tudja, hogyan támadjon?

A víz még kellemes meleg volt, de azért folyatott bele egy kis forrót, mielőtt visszamászott volna a kádba.

Meg kell kérdeznie Pottert azokról a rendkívüli okklumencia leckékről. Biztos volt benne, hogy ő nem tanított mást neki, csak védekezést.

De ha Potter tudja, hogy kell támadni…

Ha Potter bízna benne…

Ha Potter képes lenne felülemelkedni a bosszúvágyán, és használni azt a hatalmat, ami megadatott neki… Akkor egy kis szerencsére lenne csak szükségük. És végre szabadok lesznek.

Piton még mélyebbre merült a kádban. A fiú úgy gondolja, nincs jövője, s ez egy nagyon súlyos probléma. Muszáj úgy éreznie, hogy _van_, különben nem tud győzni. Piton sóhajtott. Neki kell jövőt adnia Potternek – nem, nem Potternek, hanem _Harrynek_. Harrynek, aki Heather férje volt, akinek annyi szenvedésen kellett keresztülmennie, igenis neki kell adnia számára valamit: egy szebb jövő képét, valamit, amiért érdemes élni.

Felnyögött. Ez lesz a legnehezebb feladat, amivel valaha csak szembenézett. Ő és a lelki segítségnyújtás! Nevetséges. Mégis meg kell tennie, és nem csak a Sötét Nagyúr, a varázslóvilág meg az egész marhaság miatt. Meg kell tennie a nővére és az unokahúga miatt, a miatt a két ember miatt, akiket a legjobban szeretett egész nyomorult életében. Tartozik ezzel annak a két asszonynak.

És ez az adósság teljesen más volt, mint amellyel Dumbledore-nak tartozott. Ez könnyű és jó teher volt, még ha kényelmetlen is: a leghelyénvalóbb dolog, amit valaha csak tett.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fordította: eszkiesz**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**9.**

– Teljesen hülye vagyok – ismételte el talán már ezredszer magában Harry, ahogy a hosszú, használaton kívüli hangár egyik oszlopa mögött várakozott. De belül tudta: Perselusnak igaza volt. Pontot kell tennie ennek a háborúnak a végére egyszer s mindenkorra. Mégis ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy meghalhat, mielőtt felemelné a pálcáját. Szíve a torkában dobogott. Ez a várakozás volt a legnehezebb dolog az életében.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy volt tanárának terve beválik-e, de neki sem volt jobb ötlete, úgyhogy elfogadta. Mégis félt. Ez szokatlan volt: amikor azok az emberek, akiket szeretett, eltűntek az életéből, elhagyta minden félelem. Már jó ideje úgy érezte, hogy semmit sem ér az élete, kész arra, hogy feladja. De most, ahogy a végzetére várt, hirtelen nem akart meghalni többé. Perselus annyi mindenről mesélt neki az utóbbi órákban: olyan dolgokat a varázslóvilágról, távoli rokonairól, amiket addig nem is tudott. Aztán a Weasleykről, akik még mindig szeretik és hazavárják, Hermionéról, aki elhagyatva fekszik egy kórházi szobában, Neville-ről, aki még mindig kétbalkezes, és hiányolja Harryt, akit a legjobb barátjának tart, Hagridról, akit Harry hirtelen eltűnése depresszióba kergetett vagy éppen McGalagonyról, aki állandó harcokat vívott Dumbledore-ral azért, ahogy Harryvel bánt… Annyi ember, akik szerették, akik újra látni akarják! Harry behunyta a szemét, és Hagrid teájára gondolt, az ehetetlenül kemény sütikre, Fredre, George-ra, és a tréfáikra… igen, a tréfák is hiányoztak…

Piton – nem Piton, Perselus, javította ki magát – rámutatott, hogy vissza kell mennie Angliába, és meglátogatnia mindannyiukat. És ott van még az a beszélgetés, aminek muszáj meglennie: el kell mondania Dumbledore-nak házasságát és a félreértések sorozatát, amelynek annyi élet áldozatául esett, s ezek után meg kell tanulnia lezárnia és új életet kezdenie akár inkognitóban is, ha úgy akarja… Ő, Piton majd segít, legalábbis ezt is mondta.

– Bolond vagy, ha azt gondolod, hogy mindennek vége, csak mert te búcsút mondtál az egész világnak, Potter. Senki sem felejtheti el a múltat. Neked pedig nem is szabad. Szembe kell nézned vele, elvégezni a feladatot, és menni tovább. Nem véletlenül vagy griffendéles!

Harry nem tudta eldönteni, Piton vajon sértegetni akarja-e vagy sem, de ez most nem is volt fontos. Tudta, hogy igaza van. Szembe kell néznie a démonaival, _minden _démonnal, és ha tegnap szembe tudott nézni élete legrosszabb emlékével, ma Voldemort nem is lehet olyan nehéz eset.

Pukkanások hangja törte meg a hangár eddig teljes csöndjét, és Harry tudta, hogy az épületet is körülveszik a halálfalók. Számolt magában: egy, kettő, három… Egészen tizenegyig. Tudta, mikor érkezett meg Voldemort: könnyen felismerte mágikus kisugárzását, akárcsak a szörnyeteg az övét – sőt, éppen Harry mágiája volt az, amely most idehívta a sötét varázslót erre a helyre. Szívverése felgyorsult. Talán ez most a vég. Hogy legyőzze növekvő félelmét, szeretteire gondolt, az emberekre, akiket szeretett, akik olyan közel álltak hozzá: szerelmére és kisfiára, aztán anyósára, Heatherre, Ronra, Hermionéra, Lunára, Siriusra, Remusra. Aztán a gondolatok mentek tovább: először szüleire, majd Cedricre, aztán tovább, másokra, akik talán nem álltak túl közel hozzá, mégis mind halottak. Tartozik nekik. Amikor egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, úgy érezte, mintha most ott állnának mellette, és fülébe súgott, bátorító szavaikkal bíztatni akarnák:

„_Szeretlek Harry. Mindig szeretni foglak.."_ – szerelmének szavai.

„_Büszke vagyok rád, fiam. Nagyszerű ember lettél"_ – az apja.

„_Ne feledd, hogy az én szeretetem mindig megvéd téged!"_ – az anyja.

„_Máskor is megtetted, haver. Most is meg tudod tenni!"_– Szinte látta Ron széles mosolyát.

„_Patrónust idéztél, mikor még csak tizenhárom éves voltál. Meg fogod csinálni!"_ – ez Remus.

„_Bár tudod, mennyire utálom azt a kis zsíros hajú férget, Harry, most sajnos el kell ismernem, hogy igaza van. Meg kell ölnöd azt a szörnyeteget, aztán tovább kell lépned. Neked még feladatod van ebben az életben. Nekünk van időnk, megvárunk, nem kell sietned. Használd ki az időt! Élj teljes életet! Ha szeretsz minket, megteszed."_

– Sirius – suttogta Harry, és folytak a könnyei. – Annyira sajnálom…

„_Egyikünk halála sem a te hibád!"_ – Harry esküdni mert volna, hogy _látja_ Cedricet maga mellett. – _„Ne okold magad. Menj! Ne nézz hátra! Gyerünk!"_

Harry összeszorította a száját, és bólintott, majd kilépett az oszlop árnyékából. Nem látott senkit. A hangár éppen olyan üresnek tűnt, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Az előbb hallott talársuhogás is megszűnt.

Itt volt az idő. Harry szomorúan nézett a kezében tartott pálcára. Nem a sajátja, és bár képes a használatára, nem volt benne biztos, hogy mindig képes lesz arra, hogy rákényszerítse az akaratát. A pálca hegyét a torkához érintette.

– Sonorus – suttogta. Tudta, hogy hangja betölti az egész hangárt, így a helyzetét nem lesznek képesek megállapítani, míg a fekete talár, amit visel, a halálfalókhoz tette hasonlóvá.

– Nem jöttél egyedül, Tom – mondta, és hangja mennydörgött a nagy, üres hangárban.

Hamarosan meghallotta a választ.

– Miért? Te vajon egyedül vagy? – kérdezte egy óvatos hang.

– Természetesen. Gondoltam, bevégezhetjük ezt az ostoba háborút. Ismered a jóslatot, nem?

– Te vagy én.

– Pontosan. Úgy döntöttem, hogy kiállok ellened, de van egy feltételem.

Őrültnek ható nevetés törte meg a csendet.

– És mi lenne az a feltétel? – kérdezte Voldemort gúnyosan.

– Hogy a szolgáid nem szállnak be a kettőnk vitájába.

Újabb nevetés.

– Ennyire meg akarsz halni, Potter?

– Esküdj meg, vagy itt hagylak.

– Nem mehetsz el anélkül, hogy ne követnélek.

– Egy zsupszkulcs van a kezemben, amely a Roxfortba visz. Ha nem tudunk megegyezni, visszamegyek Dumbledore-hoz, és legközelebb már nem leszek egyedül, ha találkozunk. – Ez nem volt trükk, Piton vész-zsupszkulcsa valóban a kezében volt, és bár nem akarta használni, azért szorosan markolta.

Hosszú csend lett, és Harry meg mert volna esküdni, hogy szinte hallja, hogy vágtatnak Voldemort gondolatai. _Mi van, ha Potternek tényleg zsupszkulcsa van? Mi van, ha elveszíti az esélyt, hogy egyedül nézzen szembe a fiúval? Dumbledore túl veszélyes ellenség, kár lenne kockáztatnia, hogy a következő alkalommal ő is jelen legyen kettejük párbajánál. De mégis, mi van, ha az egész helyzet egy csapda?_

– Tehát? – kérdezte Harry egy idő múlva.

– A hangárt körülvettük. Nem tudsz segítséget hívni kívülről.

– Tudom, Tom. Ennyire félsz tőlem?

Hangos morgást hallott.

– Ne gúnyolódj velem, Potter. Nem félek tőled, te is tudod. És ne hívj Tomnak.

– Párbajozunk? Tíz másodpercet adok, hogy dönts.

Újabb idegesítő morgás, aztán egy rövid vakkantás.

– Rendben, elfogadom a feltételt.

– Esküdj meg, és akkor hiszek neked.

– Olyan vagy, mint egy mardekáros, Potter.

– Esküdj meg a magad és a szolgáid életére, vagy nincs párbaj.

– De…

– Nincs már időd. Esküszöl, vagy elmenjek?

– Esküszöm, Potter, ha annyira akarod – felelte. Hangjából sütött a gúny és a megvetés.

– Halljam!

– Esküszöm a magam és az ő életükre, hogy szolgáim semmilyen formában nem szállnak be kettőnk párbajába.

– Remek. – Harry elmormolta a bűbájt, ami feloldja a Sonorust, s csend borult a hangárra. Mély levegőt vett, hogy úrrá legyen a gyomrában sűrűsödő feszültségen, vállára vetette a fekete talárt, elvégzett egy pajzsbűbájt, és lassan a hangár közepe felé indult. Csak remélhette, hogy túléli a következő perceket.

Mozgást látott bal felől, és a Sötét Nagyúr figurája tűnt elő az árnyékból. Szó nélkül mentek mindketten a középre, és helyezkedtek a hagyományos párbajállásba.

– Tudom, hogy egyedül vagy, Potter. A szolgáim átkutatták az egész épületet.

Harry vállat vont. – Beszélgetni akarsz, vagy harcolni? – kérdezte fáradtan, de belül rettegés és kétely mardosta.

– Rendben. – A kígyószerű arc halálos fenyegetéssel rándult össze. – Akkor háromra!

Harry bólintott.

– Egy… kettő… három…

– _Stupor_!

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Egyszerre hangzott fel a két kiáltás, és mindketten elmozdultak, hogy elkerüljék a közelgő fénysugarat.

– _Capitulatus_! – hangzott fel hirtelen egy harmadik hang, és Voldemort pálcája kiröpült a kezéből, mielőtt mozdulni tudott volna. – Kapd fel a pálcáját, Potter, mielőtt… – de Piton nem tudta folytatni: egyszerre hárman is rárontottak. Másik három Harry felé indult, aki közben felkapta Voldemort pálcáját. Annyira ismerős volt… Mintha a sajátját tartotta volna a kezében. Szóval Pitonnak ebben is igaza volt.

– Öljétek meg! – ordította Voldemort, és emberei támadásra emelték a pálcájukat. Harry rettegve hunyta le a szemét. Ez nem volt ugyan váratlan fordult, de ha Piton hibázott a tervnek ennél a pontjánál…

– _Avada Kedavra_!

Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

Puffanás. Még egy. És még egy.

„Pitonnak igaza volt!" – gondolta Harry, és kinyitotta a szemét.

Az eskü végzett a közbeavatkozó halálfalókkal.

Úgy tűnt, Voldemort is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert – kihasználva Harry pillanatnyi zavarát – az oszlopok felé rohant menedéket keresni. De Harry megelőzte.

– _Legilimens_ – suttogta, és pálcáját Voldemortra szegezte, mielőtt az eltűnhetett volna.

A következő pillanatban már _benne volt_, ő maga volt a saját ellensége, _ő volt_ Voldemort. A hirtelen sötétség és gonoszság azonnal körülvette és elborította, és legszívesebben azonnal elmenekült volna, hogy maga mögött hagyja ezt az egész helyzetet: végezzék el mások ezt a feladatot, végezzenek mások ellenfelével, mert ő még nincs kész, még nem tud szembenézni ezzel a gonoszsággal. Nem, nem, ő képtelen arra, hogy ennyi gyűlölettel, sötétséggel, ennyi félelemmel és gyilkolási vággyal szembenézzen. A sötétség, ez a tolakodó, hívatlan vendég, mintha testébe, elméjébe akart volna férkőzni, és Harry megingott. A sötétség szirénéneke most neki szólt, őt hívta, és meséket duruzsolt a fülébe az annyira nélkülözött-vágyott pihenésről és békéről, aztán tovább: a nagyságról, a sikerről a hatalomról, a világ fölötti uralomról…

És tovább és tovább, nem állt meg, olyan volt, mint egy forgószél, és ő kábán, szédülő fejjel állt: mintha ez már nem is az ő feje lenne, nem is az ő gondolatai, de már nem is volt benne teljesen biztos…

Olyan volt, mint egy örvény, amely beszívja, elnyeli, megbabonázza, a fülébe énekli a hatalom és nagyság dalát, és ő annyira elveszettnek érezte magát…

„_Naggyá lehetsz…!"_

„_Neked engedelmeskedne az egész világ!"_

„_A tiéd lesz minden hatalom!"_

„_Mindent megváltoztathatsz!"_

„_Bosszút állhatsz a halálukért!"_

„_Nagyobb leszel, mint Dumbledore!"_

Majdnem megállt a szíve. Bosszút állni… Dumbledore megfizet… Megfizettetheti vele a felesége, a fia halálát… Meg kell szereznie a hatalmat!

Olyan közel volt az örvény…

Bosszú.

Siriusért, aki szintén Dumbledore áldozata volt.

Ronért, akit rászedtek, becsaptak, pedig csak őt akarta megvédeni. És Dumbledore felhasználta. Nem volt más, csak egy eszköz, egy felhasznált, és tönkrement eszköz…

És bosszút állhatna Lunáért, Heatherért és a fiáért is!

Igen, végre megtehetné!

Végezhet Dumbledore-ral. Megteheti, ha övé a hatalom! Bosszút áll végre azon, aki élete nyomorúságainak végső felelőse! Igen, megteszi, mert megteheti!

„_Harry, ne_!_"_ – szólt egy hang messziről, amely Hermionéra emlékeztette. – _„Emlékezz_!_"_

– Mire? – kérdezte Harry önmagától, a fájdalom és a keserűség megrohanta. De tartozik Hermionénak. Tartozik neki azzal, hogy megpróbál emlékezni.

„_Menj! Ne nézz hátra! Gyerünk_!" – Cedric hangja újból.

„_Ne feledd, hogy az én szeretetem mindig ott lesz veled, és megvéd!_" – az anyja.

„_Szeretlek, Harry. Mindig szeretni foglak_!" – Heather.

És hirtelen egy másik hang, egy öreg, nyugodt hang, tele fájdalommal és sajnálattal.

„_Túlságosan féltettelek. Fontosabbnak éreztem, hogy boldog légy, mint azt, hogy megtudd az igazságot. Jobban érdekelt a lelked nyugalma, mint a tervem: többre tartottam a te életedet, mint a sok életet, ami odavész, ha a terv kudarcba fullad. Más szavakkal: pontosan úgy viselkedtem, ahogy azt Voldemort elvárja a bolondoktól, akik a szívükre hallgatnak."_

És akkor – _akkor _Harry megértette. Dumbledore szereti őt. Jobban, mint ahogy ő ezt gyerekként, fiatalként megérthette volna. Ez a szeretet próbálta védelmezni és távol tartani Voldemorttól, a félelemtől, a fájdalomtól, a haláltól. Dumbledore burokba zárta, hogy könnyebbé tegye az életét, mert úgy gondolta, hogy éppen eleget szenvedett hideg-rideg gyerekkorában és az iskolaévek alatt, és nem ő tehetett arról, hogy Harry túlzottan gyerek volt ahhoz, hogy ezt meglássa és megértse – éppen úgy, mint annakidején Sirius. Buta volt, bolond és felelőtlen, és legfőképpen: nem volt egyenes. Nem volt őszinte Dumbledore-hoz, mert nem értette ezt a felnőtt szeretetet, hazudozott és félrebeszélt, mert nem volt az más, amikor titokban tartotta a házasságát, és mindenféle praktikákkal elérte, hogy Dumbledore teljesen félreértse a helyzetet. Végül _ez _a bizalmatlanság ölte meg Lunát, Heathert és a fiát…

„_Pontosan úgy viselkedtem, ahogy azt Voldemort elvárja a bolondoktól, akik a szívükre hallgatnak."_

Harry most megértette. Minden az ő hibája volt…

„_Egyikünk halála sem a te hibád, Harry"_ – szakította félbe Cedric hangja a fájdalmas felismeréssel teli gondolatok menetét. _„Ne okold magad_!"

„… _a bolondok, akik a szívükre hallgatnak…"_

És Harry hirtelen meglátta a fényt. Nem a sötétséget, és nem a bosszút.

Nem akart bosszút állni, többé már nem. Nem volt kin. Saját magán a legkevésbé.

– Szeretlek titeket – suttogta, és hagyta, hogy az érzés betöltse a szívét, gondolatait, elméjét, egész valóját. – Szeretlek mindnyájatokat! – ismételte, és Hagridra gondolt, Neville-re, Hermionéra, a Weasleykre, Dumbledore-ra – és Pitonra. Igen, Pitonra is. Emberek, akik még élnek. Akik szeretik, aggónak miatta, és várják, hogy visszatérjen, és már tudta, hogy az ő helye ott van, közöttük.

– Jövök! – mondta elszorult torokkal, sírva-nevetve, és elindult a fény felé.

* * *

Abban a pillanatban, hogy régi cimborái megtámadták, Piton megegyezésük szerint dehoppanált. Nem tudott többet tenni Potterért: nem volt biztonságos az épületben maradnia. A halálfalók nem tudták megtámadni Pottert, Piton azonban tökéletes célpontot kínált nekik a szórakozásra, hogy elfoglalják magukat, míg mesterük megöli a fiút. Úgyhogy inkább lelépett.

De ez nem volt könnyű döntés, noha Potter is így gondolta jónak, mikor kifőzték az egész tervet.

– Minden rendben lesz, Perselus. Nekem nem tudsz segíteni, téged viszont könnyen megölhetnek. Nincs szükség rá, hogy elvond a figyelmem.

Igen, jól mondta a kölyök, Piton mégis gyűlölte, hogy ott kellett hagynia, és rettegés szorongatta a torkát. Nem akarta, hogy Harry meghaljon. Nem azért, mert halála Voldemort győzelmét jelentené: jelen állapotában nem ez volt a legfőbb gondja. Harryben olyan sok volt a bizonytalanság, a törékenység, és aggódott érte. Bár Harry volt a legtisztább ember, akit valaha ismert, a fájdalom, a bizalmatlanság és a félelem elhomályosították ezt a tisztaságot, s azzal fenyegettek, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr lelke sötétjének kelepcéjébe lökik, és megölik, vagy még rosszabb…

Még mindig szaporán szedve a levegőt az előző párbajok és a hirtelen hoppanálás miatt Piton talpra ugrott, és járkálni kezdett.

Meg kellett volna mondania Harrynek, hogy Dumbledore szereti őt. Vagy hogy még ő, a megkeseredett, magának való fickó is megkedvelte. Bár ez utóbbi azért mégiscsak túlzás lenne… de Dumbledore-ról beszélnie kellett volna. Nagyon komoly taktikai hiba volt, hogy erről elfeledkezett. Tökéletes helyzet a Sötét Nagyúrnak az ellentámadáshoz.

Magában megeresztett egy cifra káromkodást.

Leginkább azért nem akart Dumbledore-ról beszélni, hogy meg ne ingassa Harry nehezen elért, törékeny lelki békéjét. De már látta: hiba volt.

Behunyta a szemét, csendesen fohászkodott magában. Harryért könyörgött, hogy legyen benne elég tisztaság, szeretet, elég hit a jövőben, hogy győzni tudjon.

Sóhajtott, és remegő ujjakkal feltűrte bal ingujját. Bámulta szégyenének és hibájának jelét. Gyűlölte. Gyűlölte a Jegyet, és mindent, amit az jelentett. Nem akart immár sem hatalmat, sem semmilyen sötét tudást. Az egyetlen dolog, amit akart, az volt, hogy Harry visszajöjjön, és együtt bekapjanak valahol egy jó vacsorát, talán a Roxfortban… már ha Potter el nem vesztette azt az átkozott zsupszkulcsot… Egy jó vacsora… Igaz, Angliában már éjszaka van, jóval takarodó után. De a házimanók mindig készségesek, még az éjszaka közepén is, főleg Potterrel, és ráadásul végre a saját ágyában alhatna. A kanapét átalakítaná Potternek erre az éjszakára…

Pukkanást hallott. Felpattant ijedtében.

– Elbambultál, Perselus? – kérdezte egy szemtelen hang a háta mögül, s ő reflexből válaszolta morogva:

– Potter.

Egy hosszú pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult, csak meredtek egymásra.

– Megtettem – súgta végül Harry, és Perselus döbbent sietséggel gyűrte fel bal karján az inget.

A Jegy eltűnt.

Végigfuttatta ujját az érzékeny bőrön, és várta az ismerős redőket az ujjai alatt, de semmi sem volt ott. Még az a kis egyenetlenség sem, amit a Sötét Nagyúr bujkálásának éveiben érzett. Nem érzett semmit, csak a meleg bőrt és azon keresztül a szíve dobogását, és a hihetetlen érzést, hogy szabad… Szabad! Bűnei eltöröltettek, és most már örökre szabad…

– Eltűnt – szólt félénken, aztán felnézett Potterre. Harryre. – Meghalt…

Aztán a következő pillantásban már egymást szorongatták, és régi bajtársakként egymás vállát lapogatták.

– Eltűnt!

– Megcsináltam!

– Szabadok vagyunk!

– Vége van!

– Megcsináltad!

– Veled együtt, te marha!

– Megcsináltad, hülye kölyök!

– Eltűnt, eltűnt, eltűnt!

– IGEN!

Sírtak, nevettek, úgy üvöltöztek, mint az őrültek, miközben szabadon folyt a könny az arcukon. Végül lélegzetükből kifogyva lehuppantak a földre.

Hosszú percekig csak nézték egymást, majd egyszerre szólaltak meg.

– Éhes vagyok.

– Dumbledore szeret téged.

Harry bólintott.

– Rájöttem. Szerencsére még épp idejében.

– Az én hibám volt. Előbb kellett volna mondanom.

– Ne törődj vele. Ha te nem vagy, Voldemort még mindig élne.

– Te voltál, aki legyőzte. Egyébként hogyan halt meg?

– Nem tudom pontosan. Én csak azt éreztem, hogy szeretek egy csomó embert, és ők is szeretnek engem, senki sem okol a múltért, fényt láttam, és a sötétség… egyszer csak eltűnt. A következő pillanatban pedig a saját testemben voltam, és Voldemortból nem maradt semmi, csak hamu. Egy kupachamu.

Perselus nem tudott elnyomni egy mosolyt.

– Jól csináltad.

– Együtt csináltuk.

Perselus tiltakozni akart, de aztán bólintott. – Tudod, Dumbledore egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy a sötétség nem más, mint a világosság hiánya – mondta kissé elgondolkozva. – Ha világosságot viszünk a Sötét Nagyúr lelkébe… az egyszerűen a semmibe tűnik. A sötétség legalábbis.

– Kár, hogy Dumbledore nem adta neked az SVK állást.

– Szerintem nem akarta, hogy egy év után távoznom kelljen.

A kölyök csibészesen mosolygott.

– Hé, Perselus, nem te voltál, aki megátkoztad azt az állást?

Milyen szemtelen! Fensőbbségesen felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nos, nem. Szerintem az igazgató volt, hogy neked tarthassa fenn.

Harry lassan bólintott.

– Menjünk, és kérdezzük meg tőle.

– Otthon éjszaka van. Nem hinném, hogy ébren van ilyenkor.

– Akkor itt az ideje, hogy felébresszük. – Harry felsegítette Perselust. – Meg kell mondanunk neki, hogy vége a háborúnak. És hogy már nem haragszom rá. Már nem.

Elővette a zsupszkulcsot a zsebéből. Egy zokni volt, olyasféle, amilyet Dobby szokott viselni. Piton felé nyújtotta, aki fintorogva érintette meg.

– Haza – suttogta Harry a jelszót, és a következő pillanatban már csak a szél kavarta a port a kihalt ausztrál sivatagban.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fordította: eszkiesz**

**Átnézte: enahma**

**10.**

Piton látta, hogy Harry nem tudja, mit kezdjen magával. Csak ácsorgott a félig üres csarnok egyik ablakánál, zavartan babrált a kezében tartott Merlin Díjjal, és kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult a külső sötétségbe. A fáradtság mély barázdákat vont az arcára, zöld szeme véreres volt, és karikás.

A fogadás a végéhez közeledett. A legtöbb vendég már hazament, csak néhányan maradtak hátra egy kis csevegésre. Ők megpróbálták Harryt is bevonni a társalgásba, de – noha ő volt az összejövetel legfontosabb vendége – tartózkodó, csaknem merev viselkedése miatt egy idő után egyedül hagyták. Perselus most akarva-akaratlanul rokonszenvet érzett felé, és megértette azt is, hogy unokahúga, Heather mit látott benne. Erre még az utóbbi, viszonylagosan barátságos napjaikban sem figyelt föl, az azelőtti napokról nem is szólva, de most megérezte benne azt a roppant erejű emberséget, ami képessé tette arra, hogy legyőzze a szörnyeteget, megbocsásson önmagának, Dumbledore-nak, és továbblépjen.

Igaz, a legutóbbi dologban azért nem volt teljesen biztos. Ahogy Harryt elnézte, nem úgy tűnt, mint aki tudja, hogyan tovább. Épp ellenkezőleg: elvégezte a kötelességét, a teher leszakadt a válláról – és nem maradt semmi, amiért éljen.

Harry – szándékai ellenére – mindent feláldozott a háború oltárán: a szüleit, a barátait, a szerelmét, a fiát. A múltat és a jövőt. S most nem maradt semmi az életében, ezért azt sem tudta, mihez kezdhetne. Piton jól emlékezett arra, amikor pár napja a jövőről beszélgettek, mennyire megdöbbentette Harry kiábrándult válasza: „Nem hiszem, hogy gondolkoznom kéne rajta. Úgysem érem meg."

És mégis túlélte… de minek? Elszorult a szíve, ahogy a magányos alakot nézte. Természetes vonakodását leküzdve letette pezsgőspoharát egy közeli asztalra, és odasétált hozzá.

Harry megfordult, amikor meghallotta a közeledő lépéseket. Piton látta, hogy a fáradt szemekben megenyhül az ünnepélyes kifejezés, és Harry arcát elönti a megkönnyebbülés.

– Haza kellene menned. Szörnyen nézel ki – mondta, de a következő pillanatban rádöbbent, mekkora butaság csúszott ki a száján. Potternek nincs hová hazamennie.

Harry nem förmedt rá, éppen csak az előző kis megkönnyebbülés tűnt el az arcáról, s maradt a reménytelenség, a fájdalom.

– Igen – felelte halkan. – Én is szeretnék hazamenni.

Piton egy pillanat alatt határozott. Mély levegőt vett, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Szerintem hozzám költözhetnél. Elég nagy a házam, hogy két egyedülálló férfi kényelmesen elférjen… és végül is a családhoz tartozol…

Harry elfordította a fejét, és a szemben lévő falat kezdte bámulni.

– Nincs szükségem a szánalmadra – szólt hidegen.

– Nem szánalomról van szó, Harry – válaszolta, és megérintette Harry vállát. – Csak azt gondoltam… amíg ki nem alakul, hogy mit kezdj magaddal, lakhatsz a Mortgate Lakban. Az egyébként Heather öröksége lett volna, és most úgyis a te örökséged – fejezte be feszengve.

Harry olyan hirtelen fordította vissza a fejét, ahogy az előbb elkapta.

– Nincs szükségem semmiféle örökségre. Sem a Grimmaud téri házra, sem a Godric's Hollow-ira, sem a Mortgate Lakra. Amit én szeretnék, azok az emberek, és nem a házak. – Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, de nem sírta el magát. Fáradtan legyintett. – Nem tudom, mit kezdjek magammal. Véget ért az életem. Egyszerűen… vége.

– Ne légy bolond. Nincs vége – mondta halkan Piton. – Költözz hozzám. Nem tenne jót neked, ha újra egyedül laknál. És nekem sem. Komolyan mondtam, hogy a családhoz tartozol. Heather olyan volt, mintha a lányom lett volna, és…

– Harry, Perselus. – Dumbledore lépett melléjük. – Beszélhetek veletek?

Perselus nyugtalan pillantást vetett Harryre. Nem tudta, Harry hogyan reagál majd az udvarias kérdésre. Az utóbbi órákban, amióta megérkeztek a Roxfortba – ahol meglepő módon mindenki ébren volt, és mindenki tudott a Sötét Nagyúr haláláról – nem igazán volt idejük Dumbledore-ral beszélni, kivéve egy rövid beszámolót a Sötét Nagyúr bukásáról. Azóta pedig nem volt megállás: egyik fogadásról a másikra mentek, udvariasan társalogtak a minisztérium embereivel, interjút adtak újságíróknak, újra meg újra beszámoltak a történet egyik vagy másik részletéről. Mostanra már mindketten halálosan kimerültek voltak.

Ráadásul Harrynek jó oka volt rá, hogy nehezteljen az igazgatóra.

– Természetesen, Albus – szólt Harry fáradtan, de kifogástalan udvariassággal. – Mehetnénk valami nyugodtabb helyre?

Dumbledore bólintott, és intett, hogy kövessék. Egy, a nagy terem melletti kis szobába vitte őket, ahol kényelmes fotelekbe álltak a rendelkezésükre. Harry rögtön bele is süppedt az egyik karosszékbe. Perselus követte s keresztbe tette a lábát.

– Kérlek, siessünk – szólt Harryre pillantva. – Fáradtak vagyunk.

Harry meglazította inggallérját, és ásított, mintha csak Perselus szavait akarná megerősíteni.

Dumbledore bólintott, és szomorúan nézte mindkettőjükre.

– Bár tudom, a bocsánatkérés nem old meg semmit, mégis azzal kell kezdenem, hogy bocsánatot kérek mindkettőtöktől… azokért az áldozatokért, amelyeket meg kellett hoznotok a győzelem érdekében. Sajnálom. Sajnálom Perselus, hogy hagytalak a sötét oldalra kerülni, és később is kihasználtam…

A hangnem miatt Perselus elvörösödött, és rekedten szakította félbe Dumbledore-t.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, Albus. Nincs miért. – Tényleg nem volt. Nem hibáztathat örökösen másokat azokért a hibákért, amelyeket ő követett el.

– Ha lett volna más választásom…

– Albus, kérlek. Nem a te hibád volt. Én is kivettem belőle a részem. Mindenáron bosszút akartam állni. Elég értelmes voltam, hogy megértsem: a cél nem szentesíti az eszközt. Nem a te hibád volt, hogy az apám egy tökfej volt, hogy szegények voltunk, és én annyira tele voltam ambícióval. Te sem vagy mindenható, nem lehettél ott, hogy minden rossz döntésemet helyrehozd. És örülök, hogy segíthettem neked – mondta eltökélten. Dumbledore bólintott.

– Harry, ami a te ügyedet illeti, nincs mentségem… – kezdte halkan. – Én…

– Emlékszik igazgató úr, mit mondott egyszer nekem? – vágott közbe Harry. – „P_ontosan úgy viselkedtem, ahogy azt Voldemort elvárja a bolondoktól, akik a szívükre hallgatnak"._ Sokáig nem értettem, mit akart ezzel mondani, és magát hibáztattam. De a végén, amikor Voldemort elméjében voltam, a sötétségben, végre megértettem. Régebben mindig azt hittem, hogy maga valahogy több, mint mi. Okosabb. Olyan… mindenható, ahogy az előbb Perselus is mondta. És ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy csak játszott velem, velünk. De akkor ott megértettem, hogy maga is ember, aki követ el hibákat, és ez az én esetemben az volt, hogy a személyes biztonságom fontosabb volt, mint a háború végeredménye. Mert annyira szeretett. És akkor is meg akart védeni, amikor már nem volt szükségem többé a védelemre, amikor már szembe kellett volna néznem Voldemorttal, és befejezni ezt a háborút. Akkor már nagyon jó voltam okklumenciában, de maga túlságosan féltett…

– És éppen ez ölte meg a családodat – vetette közbe Dumbledore.

– Martius Montague ölte meg a családomat – jelentette ki szilárdan Harry. – Maga Perselus biztonságát tartotta szem előtt, amikor elküldte vele az információt a házam hollétéről, és engem is védeni akart, amikor a kórházban feküdtem. Az én hibám volt, hogy forrófejű fiatalként nem bíztam meg eléggé magában, és nem mondtam el, hogy megházasodtam, hogy az indulataimnak engedtem inkább, és hagytam, hogy azok vegyenek erőt rajtam, pedig Sirius után magam is tudhattam volna, hogy ez mivel jár…

– Harry, én elárultam a bizalmad… – próbált újra közbeszólni Dumbledore, de Harry ismét nem hagyta.

– Ha bíztam volna benned, elmondtam volna az igazságot Heatherről és rólam.

Csend lett. Perselus annyira büszke volt Harry érett viselkedésére, mintha az apja lett volna, nem pedig az a tanára, aki annakidején minden elképzelhető módon megpróbálta keservessé tenni tanulmányi éveit. Heather elvesztése most azért fájt még inkább, mert ha élne, Harry _tényleg _családtag lenne. De nem az, így valószínűleg a beszélgetés után elmegy a maga útján, és akkor ez a furcsa, de _jó_ majdnem-barátság kettőjük között, a múlté lesz.

De tényleg, valóban szeretné, ha Harry családtag lenne? Vagy ez csupán egy hirtelen fellángolás, hogy végre vége a Sötét Nagyúrnak? Vagy talán csak a fáradtság teszi, az utóbbi napok nyugtalanító meglepetései? Vagy az, hogy mennyire szerette nővérét és unokahúgát? Esetleg az, hogy most, a háború végén mindketten itt állnak család és igazi otthon nélkül?

És különben is: mit akar? Mindazok után, ami közöttük történt, talán esélyük sincs rá, hogy barátok legyenek, nem hogy családtagok…

Ezen olyan mélyen elgondolkozott, hogy teljesen lemaradt Harry és Dumbledore beszélgetéséről, csak Dumbledore hangsúlyváltása zökkentette ki gondolataiból.

– … és van még valami más is. De mindenekelőtt szeretném kijelenteni, hogy nem kell most döntened, és nyugodtan mondhatsz nemet is.

Piton nem örült a beszélgetés új fordulatának. Sem a hang, sem az igazgató testbeszéde nem ígért semmi jót.

– Három hónappal ezelőtt levelet kaptam a nagynénédtől.

Harry hirtelen elsápadt, és két piros folt jelent meg az arcán.

– Történt… történt valami velük? – kérdezte ijedten.

– Bizonyos értelemben igen. – Dumbledore sóhajtott. – De nem leszel boldog, ha meghallod…

– Mit?

– Az unokatestvéred négy évvel ezelőtt megnősült…

– Igen, mert terhes lett a barátnője. De úgy tudom, Petunia nénire hagyták a gyereket, és egy évre rá el is váltak…

– Nos, a nagynénéd azt írta, hogy sem ő, sem a férje nem akarnak még egy varázslót felnevelni. Megkértek, hogy vegyem ki a gyermeket a gondozásuk alól.

– Varázsló? – Harry meglepődött.

– Igen. A kisfiú valószínűleg végrehajtott néhány véletlenszerű varázslatot, olyat, amilyet a gyerekek szoktak. A levél után ellenőriztem a Roxfort Nagykönyvét, és valóban szerepel a neve a varázslók nevei között. Tizenegy éves korában kimegy neki is a roxforti meghívó.

Piton látta, hogy Harry még jobban elsápad, és lehunyja a szemét.

– Mit válaszoltál neki?

– Azt, hogy nem tehetek semmit. Mi csak tizenegy éves koruktól tudunk idefogadni gyerekeket.

Harry lassan bólintott.

– Értem. Meg fogom őket látogatni, és beszélek velük…

– De nem ma – szakította félbe Perselus. – Mindhárman híresek vagyunk elsietett döntéseinkről. Ezért most szépen pihenünk, alszunk egyet, és holnap vagy holnapután meglátjuk, mit tehetünk.

– De…

– Egyetértek Perselusszal – állt fel Dumbledore. – Mindkettőtöknek pihenésre van szüksége. Harry, ha gondolod, fel tudok ajánlani szálláshelyet néhány éjszakára.

Harry azonban Perselus felé fordult. – Ha még áll az ajánlatod, szívesebben mennék inkább hozzád.

– Áll.

Dumbledore csodálkozó pillantást vetett rájuk, de bólintott.

– Rendben. Ha bármire szükségetek lenne…

– Tudjuk, hol találunk, Albus.

* * *

Ébredés után Harry még sokáig mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyban. Visszapörgette magában az előző napok eseményeit: Neville, Tonks, McGalagony boldog arcát, a Weasleyk örömét, akik csak a harmadik vagy negyedik parti után tűntek el valamerre… de akkor jött Piton, és felajánlotta, hogy költözzön ide, még ha ideiglenesen is. Addig sem kell egyedül lennie. 

Ez volt ugyanis a legrosszabb: az egyedüllét, és amikor ott, a fogadások után rádöbbent, hogy nincs hova mennie, még az öngyilkosság gondolata is megfordult a fejében. De aztán Piton bejelentette a maga kissé fensőséges módján: „Családtag vagy" – és azóta úgy tűnt, komolyan is gondolja.

A Mortgate Lakban nagyon kellemes lakrész várta, és bár Piton említette, hogy hónapokig senki sem lakott a házban, az mégis nagyon lakályos volt.

Nyújtózkodott, és elhatározta, hogy kikel az ágyból. Az ágy melletti szekrényen néhány gondosan hajtogatott varázslóöltözék várta, de már nem zavarta, hogy nem hordhatja kedvenc mugli ruháit. Végül is varázsló, és nem szégyelli. Nem fogja Petunia néni kedvéért újra megtagadni azt, aki volt. Éppen elég sokáig megtette.

Igazából nem tudta, mit fog kezdeni majd a helyzettel. A gyerek végtére is nem az ő felelőssége volt, de azért mégiscsak varázsló, és ha nem akarja, hogy úgy bánjanak a gyerekkel, ahogy annakidején vele, muszáj rájuk ijeszteni egy kicsit.

Később, már a Privet Drive 4. előtt állva még mindig nem egészen tudta, hogyan is fog majd neki. De Perselus jelenléte, aki felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri, segítséget nyújtott abban, hogy elszánja magát. Bekopogott.

Nagynénje nyitott ajtót. Ugyanúgy festett, mint régen, s amikor kiszúrta Harry ruházatát és enyhén szólva is furcsa barátját, szeme idegesen villant körbe, hogy vajon melyik szomszéd figyeli őket. Mivel valószínűleg nem látott senkit, megkönnyebbült, és gyorsan beljebb intette őket.

– Gondolom, a kölyökért jöttél – mondta, teljesen mellőzve a szokásos bemutatkozást. – Elviheted magaddal, amikor csak akarod…

– Tessék? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten. Ő nem a fiú_ért_ jött, hanem a fiú _miatt_!

De nagynénje nem válaszolt. A lépcső felé fordult, és elkiáltotta magát:

– Jason!

Az emeletről ajtónyikorgás hallatszott. Harry és Perselus mindketten felnéztek. Harry régi szobájának küszöbén egy sovány, fekete hajú és zöld szemű kisfiú állt, aki semmiben nem hasonlított a Dursleykre.

Jason ijedten bámulta a két idegent, de Harry egyszerre érezte, hogy nem tudja itt hagyni. A kisfiú olyan volt, mint amilyen az ő fia lett volna, ha…

Mély levegőt vett.

És Jason a neve.

Jason.

– Jason? – Harry leguggolt, és kinyújtotta a karját a kisfiú felé.

– Gyere le, mert ezek a… bácsik veled akarnak beszélni! – mondta parancsolóan Petunia néni.

A gyerek tett egy óvatos lépést, de megcsúszott a kifényesített lépcsőn, és elesett. Harry két lépéssel mellette termett. A gyerek – bár nem sírt – ijedten nézett rá.

– Én Harry vagyok – mutatkozott be Harry. Összeszorult és kiszáradt a torka. Felsegítette a kisfiút.

Egymásra bámultak.

– Zöld szemed van – szólalt meg hirtelen a gyerek. – Nekem is zöld szemem van.

– Mert rokonok vagyunk – Harry megpróbált mosolyogni.

– Te leszel az új apukám?

Harryben meghűlt a vér. Segélykérő pillantást vetett Pitonra, aki azonnal akcióba lépett.

– Jól van – fordult Petunia felé olyan hirtelen, hogy nagynénje meglepetten hátraugrott. – Elvisszük a fiút. Elintézzük a formaságokat is. Mindössze az apa egy lemondó nyilatkozatára van szükség ahhoz, hogy Potter örökbe fogadhassa a gyereket.

– Ő kicsoda? – kérdezte súgva a kisfiú. Önkéntelenül közelebb húzódott Harryhez, és félősen nézte a szigorú alakot. Aztán a következő pillanatban, Harry maga sem tudta, hogyan, már a karjában volt, és olyan erősen szorította a vékony, törékeny kis testet, amennyire csak merte. A gyerek nem tiltakozott, sőt, két kis karjával átölelte Harry nyakát, és a válla fölött szigorúan, csaknem védelmezően nézett a sötét, magas emberre, aki időközben felfelé indult a lépcsőn.

– Pszt… – suttogta a kisfiú, bár azért erősebben kapaszkodott Harrybe. – Ne zavard! Most szomorú.

– Még hogy szomorú – morgott Piton, de melléjük telepedett a lépcsőre. – Haza kellene mennünk. Otthon is tud szomorkodni.

De nem próbálta meg sürgetni.

Harry, ahogy a gyereket magához szorította, és megpróbált erőt venni a megindulásán, arra gondolt, hogy Pitonnak – _Perselusnak_ – igaza volt. Nincs még vége.

Nincs.

Éppen ellenkezőleg. Most kezdődik.

* * *

**VÉGE**

* * *

Kérlek, ha tetszett, hagyjatok egy néhány szavas véleményt. Kösz!

E.


End file.
